An Unexpected Bond
by LoVe JH writer15
Summary: It's a What If situation.What if Dick Casablancas was the one who found Veronica the morning after her rape and helped her? What if they became friends and he supported her that awful year? A turn of events that changes a lot, exactly how I want it to go. Still a LoVe story though.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars.  
Author's Note: This is my new story. It's a What If scenario. What if Dick Casablancas was the one who found Veronica the morning after her rape and helped her? What if they became friends and he supported her that awful year? Btw I'm changing a lot of what happened that night on the show. I'll explain some in the story but you guys should know Madison still drugged Veronica and Dick had none of the GHB. Plus, he didn't pressure Cassidy into doing anything with Veronica. It is still a LoVe story but I made Dick an important character because I love him and think his interaction and relationship with Veronica could be more awesome. I get that he's OOC but that's my whole point.**

Chapter 1  
Dick Casablancas stumbled through the rooms of Shelley Pomroy's house, holding his pounding head and searching for his car keys. He wasn't sure what lucky girl had been the latest notch on his bedpost, but he hoped it wasn't Madison Sinclair. His on again-off again girlfriend was a pain in the ass and Dick wanted to spend a week of free off-again time drinking and partying. He had a flashback of the prior night and of a certain blonde in a virginal white dress doing things no virgin would do. Miss Veronica Mars. The 09'ers had shunned her and hated her for taking her dad's side on the Lilly Kane investigation and though Dick did whatever 09'er king Logan Echolls demanded, he didn't get the big deal. Veronica chose her family member instead of a crowd of people who were vicious and catty like Madison and Shelly. Even her best friends Logan and Duncan Kane had turned on her so quickly. Sticking with family seemed okay.  
Dick groaned at the sudden contact of a table with his knee and stopped in front of a room with a large bed and his precious car keys on the night table.  
"Hurrah!" he exclaimed and felt his head ring more.  
The covers of the bed also moved and a blonde head was now visible. A girl. In a virginal white dress. Veronica Mars.  
"What do we have here? Miss Pure staying overnight at a wild party?" Dick grabbed his car keys and was about to exit the room when he heard Veronica gasp.  
He saw her sit up and examine the bed and then something under the covers. She jumped out of the bed, tears in her eyes and ran straight into him. She apparently hadn't seen him before.  
"Oh god." She sobbed and fell to the floor.  
"Veronica? What happened? Why are you crying?" Dick asked, not sure why he cared so much. Veronica was hot, but she was also off limits to the cool crowd. There was just something about her that made his inner gentleman and good guy persona want to come out.  
"D-D-Did we sleep together?"  
"You and me? Frankly, I wish. You're hot enough for me. And not as complicated as Madison."  
"Dick, did we or did we not?" she repeated forcefully.  
"No, sorry. You must be devastated at the loss." He grinned but soon frowned when she burst into tears again.  
"Whoa. Are you this tore up at not sleeping with me? Well. I could do it quick if you want me to."  
"No! Stay away from me!" She got up and glared at him.  
"What's with the mood changes? I found you here and saved you the shame of waking up alone."  
"Shame? What about the revulsion and the depression I feel?"  
"What do you mean?" the surfer boy wrinkled his brow.  
"Somebody drugged me and then raped me last night, Dick. I don't even know who." She said before a fresh wave of tears overcame her and she ran into Dick's arms, not caring who could comfort her.  
_Oh shit, _he thought.

"I don't want to report it." She said again, but Dick ignored her.  
After she'd cried for twenty minutes he looked her in the eyes and told her they were telling the Sheriff about this. She had begged him not to make her, but he said it had to be done. Could they let this rapist off the hook so easily? He pulled up in front of the Sheriff's department and opened the passenger door of the car.  
"I'll go inside with you."  
He led her inside where she entered Sheriff Lamb's office, giving him a sad face before the door closed behind her. Dick sat in a wooden chair and checked his cell phone. 7 missed calls and 2 voicemails. 4 calls from Madison and 3 from Logan. He deleted the voicemails without listening. He was dealing with something more important that crap from Madison and orders from Logan. Veronica, the sweet girl he'd been friends with years ago had been violated in various ways and she couldn't be alone. He was aware he wasn't the best person, he mistreated those around him on daily bases, but rape was something low and filthy. Something Veronica did not deserve.  
Sheriff Lamb's office door opened and shut quickly. Veronica came out, fresh tears falling and she ran out of the building. Dick instant followed and grabbed her hand outside.  
"What happened, Ronnie?" he reverted to the nickname he used when they were both 14 and weary friends through Logan and Lilly.  
"He d-didn't believe me. He told me to see the w-wizard and ask for a b-backbone." she cried into Dick's chest, his blue shirt stained from all her tears.  
"Fucking asshole."  
"No one will care, no one will believe me. I have to live with this and resign myself to the fact that my virginity was taken from me. Just like that." She said, face blank and cold.  
"No, Veronica. I won't let that happen. _I_ believe you, _I _care and we are going to find out who did this to you. You have me now, okay?"  
"You're an 09'er, Dick. Logan's your best friend and Madison is your girlfriend. I'm the shunned slut. It said so on my car, remember?"  
Dick grimaced at the mention of her spray painted car. Probably done by Madison too.  
"That doesn't matter to me. You matter now, Ronnie. I was a dick to you before. It's my nature and it's my name, but that changes now. I will help you find out who did this to you and I'll help you survive this school year. Deal?" he held out his hand.  
"Deal." She said softly, placing her petite hand in his.

"How do I look?" Veronica asked her friend, posing with her newer, shorter haircut.  
"Sexy and sassy."  
"Do I look tough?"  
"Hell yeah. You ain't gone be nobody's bitch, better recognize!" he snapped his fingers in the air.  
"Please stop watching bad prison movies."  
"Agreed."  
"I want to be ready. School starts tomorrow, our dreaded junior year. Most of the school hates me, and one of them is the guy who raped me."  
"Don't worry, Ronnie. You're ready. New haircut and new attitude, Aaaand new bestie! Dick Casablancas is the man for you. Not only am I amazingly handsome but I have a secret weapon. Intelligence."  
"It must be more secret than Area 51."  
"Hey! Wait, Area 51? Is that a stadium?"  
Veronica's jaw opened.  
"Just kidding! It's the alien place. I read the magazine article you recommended."  
"Really? There were big words in there."  
"I know, I used a dictionary when I needed help."  
"Ah. True growth, ladies and gentlemen. True growth."  
They both laughed.

Dick pulled into his regular parking spot at Neptune High and looked over at Veronica.  
"Ready?"  
"For what? Humiliation and hate?"  
"Yes."  
"I am. Are you ready?"  
"For what?"  
"Isolation and the loss of popularity?"  
"Yes."  
Veronica breathed in and out.  
"Let's go."  
Dick opened her door and carried her book bag. They were almost to the door when a yellow X-terra came to a dangerous stop in front of them.  
"Hey there Dick, old buddy. Veronica Mars? Look what the prostitute dragged in?" Logan Echolls gave a malicious grin.  
_Here we go_, the two friends thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own VM**

Chapter 2  
Veronica Mars stared at the face of a teenage boy who had once been her best friend, her lifeline, her confidante. Logan was now an enemy, a master of ridicule and hate. His anger and sadness over Lilly's death was unleashed on her for reasons she didn't fully understand and never got to ask about.  
"Well? A new school year, a better whore. Is that how it works? Nothing to say, Ronnie? You used to be more fun, more exciting. There's something different about you and no I don't mean the bad haircut, which reminds me of the Barbie dolls Trina would burn." Logan snapped his fingers. "I remember. Mommy dearest ran off after the booze in Neptune ran dry! Daddy dearest stood by and did nothing. Little Veronica was left alone. Aw, boo-hoo."  
Veronica kept quiet, mostly because she feared opening her mouth and letting out a horrible sob. Dick "Lay off, dude. The past is the past and her personal life isn't your business."  
"Stay out of this. I'm not sure why you've decided to slum it, but you aren't a part of this conversation." Logan kept his hazel eyes trained icily on Veronica's.  
"I just became a part of it. And unless you want a punch in the face, lay off." Dick said calmly. Logan's face showed his surprise and then his disbelief. He laughed in his face.  
"You're threatening me? Funny. Because I'm a nice guy I'll give you one shot to walk away from this and later you can make it up to me."  
"Not walking away. And there won't be any making up to you anymore. I'm tired of being your lackey."  
"Did you learn that word on Sesame Street, Dick? All the smart boys look there."  
"Fuck off, Logan. Leave us alone and we'll do the same. If not, know that if your goal was to bring out the bitch, you've succeeded." Veronica said, face cold yet adding a grin to her lips. She blew Logan a kiss and walked away from the X-terra and inside the building.  
Dick glared at Logan before following the blonde.  
"What the hell just happened?" Casey asked his leader.  
Logan still couldn't believe someone had won a battle of wits with him. Especially not Veronica Mars.  
"We're gonna be late. Can you just park?" Duncan mumbled from the passenger seat, eyes distant and set on the front doors his ex and just entered.  
"Whatever." Logan said finding his spot. _This isn't over, Ronnie. _

"That was pretty badass." Dick said.  
"I hope so because it's all I have energy for today. Tomorrow I'll have to be more prepared. I'm guessing Logan isn't going to make my life easy."  
"No he won't, but we've got it covered. Is it true?"  
Veronica stopped to open her locker.  
"Is what true?"  
"The thing about your mom."  
Veronica looked down.  
"Yeah. Before… Lilly died and we were still the Fab Four Logan was the one who comforted me whenever my mom disappeared for days on end or stole grocery money to indulge in whiskey. He knows what that meant to me and he knows she left for good after my dad lost his job as Sheriff."  
"I'm sorry, Veronica."  
"For what?"  
"For everything. Your life seems shitty." He declared bluntly.  
Veronica blinked and then burst into laughter. Dick raised an eyebrow at the laughing fit the little blonde was having. She took a deep breath and smiled.  
"Thanks for that."  
"You're welcome?"  
"It's honest and it's what I need. You're right. My mother's gone, my dad's all I have, I was raped, my best friend was murdered, the guy I loved dumped me without reason, and the person I depended on is now my enemy. Shitty life. But, I won't let that stop me from moving on. I am Veronica fucking Mars. I'm a fighter and no one will make me cry again. I swear it."  
"That was monumental… is that the right word?"  
"Sure. Come on, I think I just heard the second bell. You have English first, right?"  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
"You have your schedule in your hands and you wave it around when you talk."  
"Cool. We'll meet for lunch, right?"  
"Dick, I'm going to ask you this one more time. Are you absolutely sure you want to be my friend? It means abandoning popularity and the approval of Logan and the 09'ers. It means less booty call."  
He pretended to think it over then smirked.  
"What would you do without me?"  
"Fall over and die."  
"Can't let that happen. Best friends forever, Ronnie!" he hooked his arm through hers.  
"We should look into matching friendship bracelets."  
"I can get some in gold."  
"Hmm."

Dick had sat through 2nd period- 5th period in bored silence. He didn't have Veronica in those classes and his old 09'er buddies only glared at him. He tapped his foot and stared at the clock. 10 more minutes until lunch and talking to a live human being again. The bell rang and Dick sprang out of his seat into the crowded hallway.  
"Dick Harrison Casablancas!" a shrill voice demanded. Dick turned and saw his ex Madison Sinclair.  
_Shoot me now_, he thought.  
"What is wrong with you, you moronic buffoon! You dump me for that trash?"  
"We're just friends."  
"Then stop it! You are rich and hot and you belong with me. That's hot it's always been. I will not allow that dirty bitch to ruin me!"  
"Shut up, Madison. I broke up with you because I'm tired of your shit. It had nothing to do with Veronica. And you don't have the right to insult me anymore because we're not together and I'm not forced to bow to your every wish. Go find a new idiot to deal with you. And stop saying things about Veronica. I do care about her and your viciousness will not ruin my friendship with her." He turned away and ignored her squeak of anger.  
"Finally someone stuck it to the Queen of Snakes." A voice mumbled and Dick saw a brunette with red and blue highlights in her hair. She saw him looking at her and blushed before hurrying down the hall.  
Dick watched her backside appreciatively then remembered he had to meet Veronica.  
"Hey there, how was your day?" he asked after finding her in the quad.  
"I made a new friend."  
"I already knew that." He said, confused.  
"Not you, dummy. His name is Wallace Fennell and he was cornered by some PCH bike members. Weevil is the leader, you know."  
"I've seen him around. Dangerous type. Not someone you should be involved with."  
"Oh… So I shouldn't have pepper sprayed him and called him an asshole?"  
"Oh God. Day One and we have rich kids and violent gang members against us."  
"Hey, you mess with the bull." Veronica made a horns sign with her fingers.  
"Why did you pepper spray Weevil?"  
"To help Wallace out. Hence my new friend. It started when I saved his life. I should get a medal."  
"I worry about you."  
"eh." She shrugged.  
"Can I sit here?"  
Dick looked over at a dark-skinned teenager with a nervous face.  
"This is reserved for those shunned from society." Veronica responded.  
"Then I've found the right table." He said, sitting.  
"Wallace Fennell, meet Dick Casablancas." She introduced and the boys nodded at each other.  
"I heard Ronnie saved your life."  
"I guess she did."  
"You guess?|"  
Wallace smiled.  
"I know you did."  
"Better."  
The three ate lunch sharing meaningless conversation and finding comfort in their misfit threesome until a tall shadow appeared over Veronica, the figure of the burly leader of the PCH bike club.  
"Well, well Veronica Mars we've found you at last. You didn't think pepper spray could stop me, did you?"

**Sorry if this chapter isn't so exciting. I need to establish everyone's positions in my alternate universe. Soon, I'll get into better plot and Logan/Veronica interaction. I'm still placing the characters on the show. There are also some characters I might erase completely, like Cassidy Casablancas. I'm still debating his use in my story. I'm just thinking. Review if you agree or disagree or want to suggest something.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been having serious writing block with my other story and am having trouble with the storyline. This one has a more open flow for me right now so I might focus on this one a bit more. Thank you guys for all the interest and reviews you've given me. It's helpful and I love that you enjoy my writing! Here we go.**

Chapter 3  
Dick was scared. He may have been son of rich, influential parents and have the physique of a well-built surfer, but he was not a fighter. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't go around beating people up and he wasn't so tough. Logan had usually handled the physical stuff and Dick had thrown a punch or two, but never serious confrontations. That was why the sight of Weevil and his gang scared the shit out of him. Mostly because he knew if Weevil tried to lay a hand on Veronica he would step in and get his ass kicked.  
"Eli! How wonderful to see you again! I see the more serious swelling in your right eye has gone down." Veronica didn't stop eating and Dick's eyes widened at the way she taunted the rowdy biker.  
"There are parts of you that will never stop swelling once we're through with you." Felix, a member of Weevil's gang, said threateningly.  
"Now, see, that is unproductive behavior. Rude comments won't get you anywhere, Felix. I do have a way we can all walk away from this unscathed, though."  
"All of us, except _you and your friends_, will walk away unscathed." Weevil said.  
"Oh, really? Sad. I thought you'd be a little more concerned with your future and any chance of graduating with the release of a certain tape to the local law enforcement."  
"What tape?" Weevil asked, his face hiding some sort of anxiety.  
"You know what tape, Eli. Don't play dumb with me. Remember that night? The two of you walked into the Sac and Pac and decided it was a nice night to party!"  
Weevil's face darkened and Wallace seemed to pale. Dick was the only one who remained confused at Veronica's words.  
"I'm listening."  
"Can we talk more privately?"  
"She's trying to get a ride on your hog." Felix said nastily.  
Veronica sent him a sugary sweet smile.  
"Jealous, aren't ya?"  
Weevil shook his head and walked with Veronica a few tables over where she continued the discussion. Five minutes later Veronica walked over, a confident smile on her face, and took her seat next to Dick again.  
"I'll be seeing you, Veronica."  
"Count on it." She winked and Weevil chuckled before giving her a nod of approval.  
When the gang left Dick and Wallace turned expectantly to the small blonde between them. She remained concentrated on her Snapple until Dick cleared his throat.  
"Ronnie, mind telling us what just happened?"  
"Whatever do you mean?" she asked coyly.  
"Weevil and his gang could have killed us all just now, but some words from you and now we're all friends or something?" Wallace asked, baffled.  
"That's the way I roll, dude."  
"Explain please." Wallace demanded.  
"The PCH'ers hate you for making a statement to the Sheriff about their latest alcohol steal that night at the Sac n Pac. Lamb got the video from the camera in the Sac n Pac that incriminate Weevil for stealing. If he goes to court he might end up at a juvenile delinquent center. He can't deal with that. There was only 1 copy of the tape, so if it disappeared Weevil would back off." She shrugged.  
"Um, is that it? How could you bargain with him over a tape you didn't have?" Dick asked.  
"Who said I didn't have it?"  
"How could you possibly have it? It must be locked it the Sheriff's office." Wallace added.  
"In his top right hand drawer, to be precise."  
"You got the tape?"  
"And replaced it with another… more interesting one that would clear Weevil. Lamb's case against the PCH'ers will crumble and you, my friend, are in the clear. Plus, I made a new friend! Ain't life grand?"  
"But, how did you break into Lamb's office?"Dick asked, still in disbelief over the blonde's sleuthing ability.  
"A magician never reveals all her tricks." She said ominously as the bell rang ending lunch and she stood for her next class.

Sheriff Don Lamb was giving his testimony in the courtroom, prepared to pack Eli Navarro into a juvie center and be free for good, when he noticed Veronica Mars enter the room and sit near the back. He gave her a glare but turned back to the lawyer to finish his statement and play the tape that nailed the delinquent.  
"As you can see Eli Navarro and his buddy here were stealing the b-" he suddenly broke off and stared in horror at a video of his deputy picking up a prostitute who started earning her money the second she entered his car.  
"Sheriff Lamb, what on earth is that?" the judge asked.  
"I-I" he stammered and when he looked Veronica's way again she smirked and gave him a congratulatory wave before standing up and leaving.  
"This case is obviously dismissed. We have some things to discuss, Sheriff." The judge said, angry at having his time wasted in such a manner.  
_Curse you, Veronica Mars,_ Lamb thought.

"This is soo fun!" Dick said, flying Wallace's remote controlled plane.  
"I wouldn't know, since a certain someone has not given anyone else a turn." Veronica said sending him a withering glare.  
Dick laughed.  
"Sorry, Ronnie, this is just too awesome. Choo-choo!"  
"Uh, choo choo is the noise a train makes." Wallace pointed out.  
"Let him be, Wallace, Let him be." Veronica whispered and the two friends laughed.  
"Ronnie. Your car." Dick had let the airplane fall the sand at the beach they'd been hanging out at.  
_Logan. I should have known you leaving me alone was too much to ask._ Veronica thought as she hurried over to the LeBaron with the two guys behind her.  
"Hello there Veronica." Logan held up a crowbar as he leaned comfortably on the hood of her car. The glint in his eyes was dangerous and almost… sexy.  
Veronica shook that thought away and focused on his evil grin.  
"Logan, other faceless followers." She said, ignoring the other three 09'ers with Logan. Although, a tall brunette with a particularly malicious smile on his face gave Veronica the sensation of fear and disgust. Like he's done something to her in the past but she couldn't quite grasp what it had been. What was his name? Casey Gant?  
"Listen here, Veronica." Logan had stepped so close to her, she felt his warm breath on her face. "If you think this new you fixes everything you and your father did to me and to the Kanes, you're wrong. You ruined my life and because of you interfering with Lilly and me, she's dead. I hope you feel real proud of yourself. I'm gonna make you regret ever second of your life now." He whirled and slammed the crowbar into both of her car's headlights.  
She flinched at the breaking of glass. Logan still had the crowbar raised as he stepped close to her again. But this time Dick pushed his way between them.  
"What is wrong with you?"  
"Fuck off, Dick." Logan kept his hazel eyes trained on Veronica, who was desperately trying to hold in her tears at the mention of her decreased best friend and the fact that Logan blamed her for Lilly's murder.  
"No you fuck off. You were once a good guy. Why are you acting like this? Why do you treat her like this?" he narrowed his blue eyes, studying the boy he'd once called his best friend.  
"I don't know" Logan said, so quietly Dick almost missed it.  
"Enough talk. We came here for a reason." Casey, who had magically obtained another crowbar, used all his momentum to hit the driver's door and left a deep dent in the car.  
Veronica gasped at the look in Casey's face as he came closer to her. No matter how much she and Logan hated each other, Veronica hadn't felt the same fear for her life and safety from Logan as she did with Casey. At that moment, the loud purr of motorcycles approached from a distance. Soon, Weevil and his gang had stepped off their bikes and made a tight circle around the LeBaron.  
"Is there a problem here?" Weevil asked, addressing Logan.  
"If you want to make one, _vato_," he smirked.  
Weevil returned the smirk before punching him straight in the gut, causing Logan to double over in pain. Casey and the other 09'ers tried to step in but Weevil's gang shoved them against the SUV they'd arrived in.  
"That all you got?" Logan had stood straight again and he taunted the biker.  
Weevil just aimed for his face, busting Logan's nose and causing blood to spurt. Veronica wanted to run to him and cradle his face, but she held back because they weren't friends anymore. He was getting what he deserved for trying to hurt her. Yet, when Weevil raised his fist to launch another punch Veronica spoke up.  
"Let him go."  
"You sure? Cause I can do this all day."  
"I don't need any apologies from him. Let him go." She looked into Logan's eyes and for a split second relief and love radiated from his hazel orbs. But, that disappeared and immediately the cold anger and hate she was used to reappeared.  
"We're done for now." Logan commanded and the 09'ers went back to their car.  
Casey stopped for one last vile glance towards Veronica. Then he jumped in the car and they drove off.  
"My uncle's a mechanic, Veronica, if you need a quick fix." Weevil offered.  
"Thanks."  
"I've got your back." He said simply, turning to lead the way to the mechanic.  
"Are you okay?" Dick said, cerulean eyes displaying concern.  
"I'll be better once my baby's taken care of." She gestured to the damages of her car.  
"I'd better be getting home, V. My mom's wary of a new place. I'll call you later though." Wallace promised, giving her a quick hug and assuring her things would be okay.  
"I can give you a ride to school tomorrow. No worries."  
"Thanks." She said getting into her damaged car.  
Dick slipped in next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"It won't always be this way."  
"What way? Unbearable pain and anger at the mention of what I've lost? Sadness at the fact that someone I cared so much about hates me?"  
"Logan… needs time."  
"He's had a whole summer. All it's done is made his hate blossom."  
"I'm sorry."  
"You don't have to be, Dick. You're my closest friend now." She allowed him to pull her into a hug before driving the way Weevil had gone.

That night Veronica's dreams were centered on Logan, the past and present Logan. When she woke up she didn't understand her quick heartbeat or the ache in her chest when she realized they were truly enemies now.

**Ok I think I've established my story and characters to where I can get into the better stuff. Cassidy Casablancas does not exist. I might not use Meg either…. As you can tell, there's something weird about Casey and the way Veronica reacts to him. Hmm… I wonder what his role is. You can probably figure it out since Cassidy does not exist. I hope you guys like it. I tried to make it a long update since I have a lot of finals this week and next so updating will be difficult for a while.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been looking at episode synopsis of season 1 episodes, but I won't be exploring each one because I want to add my own drama and storyline. So, I will follow the show's plot a bit, but don't expect to see every episode's actions mentioned. Also, I'm putting in references to other shows or movies, so if you don't get one just message or put it in a review. Thanks.**

Chapter 4  
"Did you hear?" Wallace asked, plopping down next to his two friends at lunch.  
"The people sing? Nope, not this particular morning." Veronica smiled.  
"I love that musical."  
"I didn't get that reference. Dick did… Has my IQ gone down overnight?" Wallace teased.  
"Hey! I'll have you know _Les Miserables _is a masterpiece, second only to _Phantom of the Opera_ because that love story is passionate and filled with beautiful music numbers only Andrew Lloyd Webber could create."  
Veronica and Wallace stared at him in shock.  
"I mean… sex and beer!"  
"You have depth in there, Dick. Behind the horny surfer façade."  
"Don't you mean, beyond the barricade?"  
"Please stop remembering lines from the musical."  
"Anyway, V, Weevil got arrested. He's suspended from school and the judge sentenced him to community service."  
"What? When did that happen?"  
"Yesterday. Where were you?"  
"Dick took me surfing."  
"I was trying to teach her. She's terrible." He chuckled.  
"It was my first lesson!"  
"And you fell off close to 50 times. Plus, you almost drowned twice and I had to dive under the waves to save you. So, ha, you owe me your life now."  
She rolled her eyes.  
"Fine, but you owe me your newfound intelligence and personality."  
"I'll agree to that." They shook hands and Wallace interrupted the moment.  
"So do you want to know what happened to Weevil?"  
"Tell me everything you know."

Veronica listened intently as Wallace told her what he'd heard from the gossip the 09'ers dropped. Logan Echolls' credit card had been stolen and used to purchase items costing thousands and the only one with access to his card was the housekeeper Mrs. Navarro, Weevil's grandmother.  
"So Weevil took the blame to keep his grandmother out of jail."  
"I doubt that little old lady did any stealing. She's worked with Logan's family for 15 years. Why would she steal now?" Dick added.  
"She didn't and neither did Weevil. This means I'm officially on this case."

Veronica told her dad about the credit card situation over dinner and he laughed.  
"What a coincidence. Cliff was telling me about this case earlier. There were 17,000 dollars stolen from Logan Echolls' card. Eli is paying community service for four months. He's lucky the Echolls aren't making this a bigger affair. They fired Mrs. Navarro and decided to end it there."  
"Wait, Dad, Weevil didn't do this. He took the fall for his grandmother but neither of them are the real culprits."  
"Veronica, I've been picking up Eli since he was 12. Come on. He's known jail cells and the backs of police cars for years."  
"So you're not going to look into it? You just assume it was him because the rich folks say so?" Veronica was annoyed with her father, someone she respected for his just attitude towards everyone.  
"That's not why."  
"Well, I'm going to find the real thief. I'll try not to say I told you so, though." She went to her room and Keith Mars shook his head.  
"I raised a fiery one." He muttered.

"Wallace! My super smart, classy, handsome, best friend in all the wide world!" Veronica exclaimed waltzing into the main office.  
"What do you want?"  
"Want? How about need?"  
"Whatever. Tell me quickly before I regret our friendship."  
"I need Weevil's attendance record for last Friday. The day the credit cards were used up."  
"I can't do that."  
"You have the key to the room with the attendance files. Come on, you're an office aide. What else would you be doing in here anyway? I'll make it worth your time."  
"With what?"  
"I'll talk you up to Georgia. I've seen you eyeing her in the hallways."  
He blushed.  
"Be subtle."  
"Subtle's my middle name."  
"I'll bring the file to your Journalism class. Fifth period, right?  
"Unfortunately. I wish I had gotten put into the Office Aide department. I have that class with my frenemies."  
"Logan?"  
"Plus Duncan. Oh, and Logan's annoying new ditz of a girlfriend. Caitlin."  
"You have fun then."  
"I'll be waiting for that file." She ran out.

Veronica was poring over Weevil's attendance and the credit card receipt of Logan's stolen card during Journalism when she overheard Logan and the blonde, who gave all blondes a bad name ( Dumb) Caitlin's conversation.  
"You can't trust the help these days." He smirked at Veronica, trying to rile her up.  
"She never liked me. Whenever I was over she'd like glare at me like I'd done something wrong. I'm glad she's gone."  
"I'm sure Mrs. Navarro would rather be fired than be subjected to spending any time with you Caitlin." Veronica said, still looking at Weevil's attendance.  
"Shut up Veronica Mars! No one cares what you think."  
"You seem to care."  
"Are you here to continue your Duncan stalking? That's seriously getting old." Logan added.  
Veronica raised her eyes to stare at him. He wanted a reaction out of her, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Especially after comparing Weevil's attendance and the use of the credit card for the extravagant purchases. He was innocent.  
"Nope I'm here so I can be closer to you." She smiled.  
Logan wanted to laugh at the cute smile she'd plastered on her face.  
"In fact they're thinking of putting me in your 4th period government class."  
"We've got computer lab 4th period." Caitlin smirked, thinking herself superior for sharing classes with Logan.  
"Aw shoot." Veronica snapped her fingers "My loss" she turned back to her files and didn't notice Logan's lingering gaze on her.

"I've got all the proof I need." Veronica declared victoriously.  
"All right! Ronnie's solved the case." Dick gave her a high five and a piece of his pizza.  
"Thank you. But, it's not over yet. I know it wasn't Weevil but the suspect list is still there. The credit card purchases were made 4th period last Friday and Weevil, being in auto shop where there is no internet connection needed to make the online purchase, didn't do it. However, I found out Logan and Caitlin have computer lab 4th and there's perfect access there."  
"You think it was Logan?"  
"His browser history shows he rented a honeymoon suite at the Neptune Grand. One of the charges on the card."  
"So are you going to nail that sucker?" Wallace asked, knowing her intentions.  
Dick's brow furrowed.  
"Why would Veronica have sex with Logan when they hate each other and he's a suspect in the case?"  
"I'll let you handle this one" Veronica tapped Wallace on the shoulder and left the table, heading to the Neptune Grand to find a way to get a copy of the bill for that night at the Neptune Grand.  
"Dick, sometimes people say things that are called 'figures of speech'." Wallace began.

Veronica had played the part of teenage girl worrying about her teenage pregnancy very convincingly. Her father had played his role as unaware, angry father better and gotten the bill of the room rented at the Grand. It had been signed by Caitlin Ford, Logan's girlfriend.  
_So he was here with her._ The thought stung a little and Veronica convinced herself it was because he had once been Lilly's boyfriend and it was the only position he fit.  
Her father had suggested calling the numbers on the credit card bill and Veronica had found one that she recognized as the area code from the poorer part of Neptune. Poorer than her own apartment complex.  
"Dad, can you run this number for me?" she asked.  
"Chardo Navarro." He said and Veronica cursed under her breath. Weevil's relatives were worse than he was.  
Monday morning at school Veronica was going to get the confession from Chardo when she saw Logan going in the same direction, towards the PCH'ers looking ready for a fight.  
_No way am I letting that happen. _  
Veronica shoved Logan into her office/the girl's bathroom and put a stopper under the door.  
"What the hell? Let me out." He tried to open the door.  
"Nope. I am not letting you make a scene and cause my suspect to run away. I need his confession."  
"He's sleeping around with _my _girlfriend and stealing money from _my_ credit cards. That calls for a serious ass-kicking."  
"Didn't know you cared so much about Caitlin Ford. Thought she was just the latest sex kitten."  
"Maybe she's more than that."  
"Is she?" she raised an eyebrow.  
"No" he admitted.  
"It's just a pride thing, isn't it? Your ego deflates at the thought of some poor guy winning the affections of your girlfriend. You never lose, is that right?"  
"You know what Veronica, I don't know when this became your problem" he stepped closer to her, pressing her against the door.  
"I-I was hired for this case." She lied, trying not to let his nearness affect her.  
"Oh really? Did you do it for the money or because you wanted a chance to accuse me?"  
"Don't be ridiculous, Logan."  
"Don't be a liar, Veronica." He smirked.  
"You shouldn't get into a meaningless fight that will get you in trouble over Caitlin."  
"Oh? So if I got in a meaningless fight over you? Would that be acceptable?"  
"Over me?" she blinked.  
"Yeah. Over little Nancy Drew herself."  
"You should go" she said hoping distance between them would be better.  
"I should, but I don't want to."  
"I'm turning Chardo in by the end of the day. Weevil will be free come tomorrow."  
"Hmm. You have legal proof of all this?"  
"Yes."  
"Then I'll let it go. For now. You have until tomorrow or I'll get into the 'meaningless fight' for my ego." He winked and pushed open the door.  
Veronica had to breath in and out a few times and focus on finishing her case. Maybe that meant no more close encounters with Logan Echolls. _If that's really what I want…_

"I have to admit I was wrong, sweetie. Weevil was innocent. Although, you can't say I was so far off. It was his cousin."  
"Yeah, you get a C for effort."  
"Ouch."  
The two laughed and her dad thanked her again for solving the case.  
Veronica was getting ready for bed when her phone beeped. A text message alert. It was probably Dick telling her some random thing about his day or Wallace reminding her about going to the mall the next day for some smoothies.  
_Good job, Nancy Drew. I see you're sleuthing abilities are better than I first thought. How are your filmmaking abilities? I'm in charge of a tribute for our beloved Lilly Kane and I wondered if you'd help me out. After all, who knew her better than her best friend?_

Veronica stared at the message from the one and only Logan Echolls. He was complimenting her? And asking for her help with something as personal as a tribute for Lilly? What was going on here?  
Veronica decided she'd face that drama at school the next day. For now, she deserved to sleep._  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I wish, but I don't own Veronica Mars.  
I'm so thankful and surprised at how many people have liked this story and added it to alerts and their favorites. Thank you so much guys. For those of you who know my other story, let's say it's on hiatus. This one is the one I'm focusing on for now. I'm changing things in the story line from now on and it will be more obvious along the way.**

Chapter 5  
"Are you going to Homecoming this Friday?" Dick asked Veronica, as she took the books she needed from her locker.  
"I-I don't think so."  
"Why? Embarrassed cause you don't have a date?"  
"No. I have memories of that dance, Dick. Memories I don't feel like disturbing."  
"Lilly memories?"  
Veronica's face displayed her surprise. Dick had never asked about her decreased best friend. And he hadn't always been so perceptive. Lately, he seemed to read her moods quite easily, though.  
"You need to stop hanging out with me, The detective gene is rubbing off."  
"I know you think going to the dance and having fun will ruin the past memories of Lilly, but it's not like that. Don't you think she wants you to be happy? She loved you as much as you love her. So enjoy yourself. In her honor."  
Veronica, still half-shocked at Dick's wise words, smiled.  
"You're right. Pick me up at 7"  
"Right on! I'll get you a corsage and I'll rent the limo."  
"You don't have to do that."  
"But I will anyways. We want good memories, right?"  
"Okay, but don't expect a thank you kiss."  
"Oh I'm expecting thank you sex."  
"Dick!" she slapped his chest, laughing.  
He winked, leaving her in front of her 1st period English class.  
"Veronica! Saved you a seat." Logan called from the back of the classroom.  
_Crap. I forgot we had 1__st__ period together. I thought I'd have more time to organize our newest semi-friendship.  
_"Uh, okay." She sat next to the brunette 09'er and ignored the glares and whispers of her classmates who must have been wondering why the King of Neptune High was talking to the shunned freak.  
"Are you okay?" Veronica asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Usually I'm not allowed so close to you without handcuffs or a straitjacket."  
"Well, I figured you were being a good girl so…"  
"You needed a favor? Is that it?"  
"Kind of. It's more than that."  
Their conversation was paused when morning announcements began and the anchors mentioned the Lilly Kane Memorial Fountain event the following night.  
"I have crap for Lilly's tribute. Old, stuffy videos Celeste took from an ancient box. That's it. It's the Lilly Celeste wished for. Ballet recitals and school speeches from third grade."  
"Lilly as a long-distance commercial."  
"We can't have that."  
"I have some material we can use."  
"When can I pick it up?"  
"I'll bring it to school tomorrow."  
"I need it sooner, Veronica. I have to add music and edit whatever footage you give me."  
"Fine. Come to my place afterschool."  
"My car or yours?"  
"Yours. I don't drive my car to school anymore. Dick takes me back and forth."  
Logan didn't respond immediately and Veronica noticed his jaw tense.  
"What's wrong?"  
"You and Dick. Are you… together?"  
"Together like boyfriend/girlfriend?"  
He nodded stiffly.  
"Oh God no. I've grown to love him, but only as a friend."  
Logan seemed to relax.  
"Oh, I was just wondering."  
"Yeah."  
She didn't mention the fact that it was strange for him to wonder since last she checked they weren't uo to date on each other's love interests.  
"Are you going to Homecoming?"  
"Why? Are you planning to court me by asking me to the dance?" she teased.  
"Don't be ridiculous. We can't e seen at those events together. What will the masses think?"  
"They're going to have to shove their thoughts where the sun don't shine though, because Veronica Mars isn't missing this party!"  
"You're going alone?"  
"No, with a group of friends. Dick's renting a limo and I planned to add some people to the event. Are you going to be showing your precious face there?"  
"My face is precious?"  
"Others seem to think so."  
He grinned.  
"Others, including you."  
"Not me."  
"Fine, bask in denial. For your information, I will not be attending. I'm going to Dog Beach."  
Veronica's blue eyes flashed to his hazel ones. They both knew what that meant. Last year, the Fab Four had skipped the dance to have a private party on the beach. It was a night of champagne, dares, and rounds of "I Never"  
"To drink yourself silly?"  
"Alcohol is definitely on my list."  
"Alone?"  
"Who else would understand?"  
"Me." She said without thinking.  
Logan's face was soft as he gazed at her.  
"You're welcome to join me."  
Veronica was cut off from responding when Mrs. Matthews began class. After English Logan gave her a wave and said he'd meet her at his car after school. Then he turned and walked away leaving her lost in thought.

_Why does a part of me want to join Logan on that beach so badly? Why would I rather get drunk and reminisce about old times instead of going to a dance with my actual friends? Don't I hate Logan?_ She asked herself. The answer was clearly no. Logan had treated her cruelly for some time, but his defense mechanism was cold, jackass behavior. He was grieving Lilly in his own way. Veronica, herself had changed. She could blame Logan for that, but without Lilly Veronica had felt lost and drowning in herself. The new Veronica was a strong, put together girl who stood up for her beliefs to whoever she had to. The new Veronica was a fighter and Lilly would have loved her more for it.  
"Hey Supafly, penny for your thoughts?" Wallace nudged her, seeing her pensive expression as she walked to their Physics class.  
"How about a whole dollar?"  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing. Wondering what to wear for Homecoming. How will I wear my hair?" she asked, overdramatically.  
Wallace laughed.  
"I'm not sure, but you'll look great in anything."  
"Thanks. Dick is renting a limo and you're invited. You plus whatever girl's available for your entertainment."  
"I wanted to take Georgia."  
"Then ask her today. I told you she seemed to like you when I oh-so-subtly mentioned you."  
"Dick told me you carried a big picture of me and you told her I was a powerful love machine."  
Veronica shrugged.  
"Subtlety is complex art that not everyone masters."  
"Yeah, I can tell. I'll ask her today."  
"Good. You'll be the only one of us with a date."  
"Dick's going stag?"  
"Probably. He relied in his popularity to get girls. He's also less shallow and I hope he won't invite whatever skank he sees."  
"And you?"  
"No one's asked me, Wally. It makes me feel unloved and unappreciated. Tell me, am I invisible? Does no one see my ability to shine?" she asked.  
"Come on, drama queen, we don't want to be late to class." Wallace said, rolling his eyes at his friend's antics.

After school, Veronica walked to Logan's car and was happy to see him leaning against his X-terra expectantly. It was almost like old times when he'd drive her around or when they were younger and he's let her sit on the handlebars of his bike as he pedaled them home.  
_It's not the same, Veronica. __**He's**__ not the same, _she reminded herself. Logan smiled when he saw her.  
"Ready?"  
"Yep. Let's go."  
They drove in comfortable silence until Veronica's cell rang.  
"Hello?" she answered.  
"Ronnie, wherefore art thou? I'm in front of the Dickmobile and you're a no-show."  
"First off, don't call your car that. It makes both of you sound worse. Second, I had to go home to do a project. My… partner gave me a ride." She didn't mention it was Logan because it might provoke questions she didn't want to answer.  
"Just making sure you're safe."  
"I know. I'm thankful, I swear. I'll call you after I finish the project."  
"I'll be waiting."  
"Farewell, Romeo."  
He chuckled.  
"Bye Ronnie."  
Logan had looked over and had listened to her conversation intently.  
"What?" she questioned.  
"Nothing. I just didn't know you two had gotten so close."  
"He's my best friend. I love Wallace too, but Dick was with me last summer. It was a hard time."  
"Yeah, it was." He looked towards the road again.  
"I'm sorry." He said, a minute later.  
"For what?"  
"For making things harder for you. You lost Lilly too and instead of being there for you I made it more painful. Duncan and I were once who you depended on after Lilly. I'm sorry we ruined that."  
"I forgive you Logan. You were hurting."  
"It doesn't excuse my behavior towards you"  
"No, but I still understand it."  
"I'm trying to change and be Normal Logan again."  
"Why so suddenly?"  
"I realized after losing Lilly I couldn't handle losing any other people I loved."  
_Does he mean me? Logan loves me?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing Veronica Mars.**

Chapter 6  
Veronica had kept silent the remaining ride to her apartment complex because she didn't want to make things awkward by asking Logan if he had meant he loved her with his previous statement. Veronica was prone to running away from awkward situations and in an enclosed space in a moving vehicle there was no escape. Hence, the not mentioning anything.  
"Park right here." She indicated and Logan nodded.  
Veronica got out first, leading Logan to her apartment. He looked around the complex and Veronica remembered it was the first time he'd seen here at her new place. Veronica's family had never been as rich as the Kanes or the Echolls but they once had a nice three story house with water that was warm or cold whenever you wanted it.  
"Just give me a second while I get the video." Veronica said when she opened the door.  
She expected Logan to sigh in relief and stand right outside the door, not wanting to enter a place so different from his palatial home. Instead, he sat down on her couch and stroked Back-Up when he ran over to inspect the new guest. Veronica entered her room and opened her closet, searching for the box she valued as much as millions of dollars.  
_Every remaining part of the old Veronica is in this box_, Veronica thought opening the cardboard box. There were pictures of her and Lilly, of her and Duncan, her and Logan, mixtures of the four and even old shots of her mother, father, and her. There were several ticket stubs of R-rated movies Lilly had forced her to see after finding a way to sneak in to the local movie theater. There was also a silver hair clip Lilly had given her for her 13th birthday. It was beautiful and had Veronica's initials in the center with her favorite flowers, orchids, on the ends of the clip.  
"Veronica?"  
She jumped. She'd forgotten Logan was there.  
"Oh, sorry I was looking for the tape."  
"What's in the box?"  
"The past." She said simply.  
"May I?" he asked and she nodded.  
He looked in the box and studied the pictures of the Fab 4 and of Lilly and Veronica.  
"It was a different time, huh?"  
"Very different" she agreed.  
"Were you happier then?"  
"Happier? Maybe. I remember I was safer. More comfortable and more naïve to the evils of the world. And the sadness of it."  
"Are you happy now?"  
"Sometimes." She admitted.  
"And the other times?"  
"I wish I wasn't here."  
"Here?"  
"Neptune. California. Just here on Earth."  
"You wish you were dead?"  
"No, just _somewhere else_. I can't explain it."  
"Somewhere far away like another plane or reality. If there were another dimension where we could escape from time to time I'd gladly go."  
"Me too."  
Logan picked up the tape Veronica had been searching for.  
"This is it?"  
"Yeah. Homecoming last year."  
"Ah the infamous limo ride."  
"Yep, and I got some footage of the beach."  
"Oh, then I have to edit some things out."  
Veronica laughed.  
"I don't want the school to hear about my virginity. Though, I doubt they'd believe it if they saw it. Apparently, I've pleasured the swim team and many of the male faculty members. How do I find the time and the stamina for all that? I have no clue."  
Logan's face darkened.  
"I'm sorry about that."  
"Your rumors?"  
"Yes. They were stupid and fake. I know you're no slut."  
"Sure. Just take the tape, Logan. I'll bet there tomorrow night. Hope you do a good job." She said, looking down at her memory box.  
She wanted Logan to leave because she was feeling like she wanted to be _somewhere else_. Somewhere where rumors and facts and Logan's actions wouldn't affect her. Try as she might, she couldn't get over what he'd done in his anger. His rumors had hurt and having most of her peers openly hate her was no picnic.  
"Veronica-"  
"I've got about 3o minutes on the video. There are great shots of Lilly. My favorite is when she's dancing in the limo. I know I'm in that shot, but you can crop it out and no one will notice the difference."  
"Listen, I'm sorry-"  
"I know. I accepted your apology. Can you go now please? I have other things to do."  
"Fine. I'm leaving." Logan gave her one last glance and left her apartment.  
_Why the hell is Logan Echolls affecting me so much?  
===================================================================================================_

Veronica took a deep breath before getting out of Dick's SUV.  
"You sure you want to do this?"her best friend asked.  
"I know it's something I have to do."  
"Says who?"  
"Says me. She was my best friend and even if certain people wouldn't be pleased at my attending, she was my best friend and I have the right."  
He smiled.  
"That's my girl."  
"Don't get possessive, dude."  
"Sorry, _dude_." He laughed and put an arm around her as they walked to the quad of the school where Lilly's fountain had been constructed.  
Veronica pushed her way near the front ( with Dick's help because she was tiny) and saw the Kanes on stage. Celeste was making some speech about a bunch of bullshit. Veronica knew Celeste never loved Lilly, just tolerated her. Jake Kane was near Duncan, the two had matching blank expressions. Shells of former people, that's what they looked like. Only Celeste still had life and it was mostly fake and forced.  
_God, Lilly would laugh if she heard what her mother was going on about. When will Logan's tribute start?  
_"Hey, Logan's staring at you."  
"Huh?"  
"Logan Echolls is either plotting to kill you or he's checking you out cause he has one intense look going on." Dick whispered.  
Veronica followed Dick's gaze and saw that Logan was indeed staring. But, it wasn't a hateful look or a "checking out" look. It was a sort of longing and sadness. He turned back to the large screen when his tribute began.  
"Seriously?" Veronica muttered.  
The video had begun with a slow song not even Veronica's dad would enjoy and some pictures and videos of Lilly as a toddler and in grade school. One video had Lilly singing a song in church. Celeste was smiling happily, content that on screen at least her daughter was what she always wanted.  
Veronica was about to tell Dick she wanted to get the hell out of there when the music abruptly stopped and the screen went blank for a second.  
"What's going on?" Celeste asked, from her place on the stage.  
Suddenly, a more rock/pop song blasted and the Lilly Veronica recognized flashed on the screen. It was Lilly on Homecoming, laughing and singing. She was mooning passing cars in the limo and on the beach she was jumping around, screaming.  
_"You wanted Lilly? You got her!"_ Her voice said from the TV with her signature laugh and then the final clip was of Lilly hugging Veronica tightly and doing ridiculous dance moves in the limo. The two blondes were laughing, joy and freedom evident on their faces.  
Veronica didn't see Jake Kane cry some of his first happy tears at seeing his wild child daughter and she didn't see Duncan crack a smile. She might have loved Celeste's expression of outrage. All Veronica saw was Logan gazing at her and smiling because he knew she understood what adding that last clip meant to her. Then, she was running away. Away from Lilly's fountain and from the Kanes and Logan Echolls. Dick tried to stop her, but she pushed his hand away. She ran to the other end of the school where a small koi fish pond was located and sat on the bench, wiping away tears she hadn't felt on her face before.  
===================================================================================================

"Veronica?" a tentative voice said her name. She turned to see Logan, his soft eyes trained on her.  
"Logan." She nodded and turned back to the pond.  
"Why'd you run out like that?"  
"It-it was a lot to take in."  
"Too many memories?"  
"Yeah… that and-Logan, why did you leave that last clip in? I told you to cut me out of the video."  
"I didn't think you meant it."  
"I did." She said firmly.  
"Maybe you thought you did, but I knew better. She was your best friend and you loved her like a sister. Why couldn't you be a part of this? She would have wanted you involved. And I was trying to apologize again for how I treated you. I will never stoop so low again. Hurting you is something I can't bear."  
"Why do you care so much?" she asked, frustrated.  
"I don't know. I do know I want to be your friend again. Someone you trust and definitely not someone you hate and who you consider an enemy."  
"Trust isn't easy to give."  
"I'll make sure to earn it."  
"Okay." She said simply and he held her hand.  
They stayed like that for a while until her cell phone rang and Dick's worried voice reminded her she had to disrupt their moment of peace.  
"When will I see you again?"  
"Uh tomorrow at school?" she said, confused.  
"No, I don't mean see you in passing in the crowded hallways at school. I mean see you and hang out like we used to."  
"Oh. I don't know. It's a busy week. I'm helping my dad with cases at the office and I'm planning for the dance. It's still an open invitation, you know."  
He grinned.  
"I know. So is mine."  
"I know."  
"Let me walk you to the parking lot."  
"How chivalrous of you, Mr. Echolls." She teased.  
"But of course. All beautiful young ladies deserve only the best."

**Author's Note: Homecoming Dance in the next one! I know a lot of things from the show have been skipped and Lilly's murder investigation is nonexistent so far. But, I'm trying to find a way to weave it in or make it seem relevant to events in the story. Hope no one is getting bored! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars.  
I could not contain myself, guys! I had to post another one and the Homecoming Dance one, no less. Hope you like it. I think I put some nice LoVe scenes in there. Next chapter I'll add more of the plot we know from the show mixed with my little changes **

Chapter 7  
Veronica's doorbell rang at exactly 7:00 PM  
"Did Dick plan that?" Keith Mars asked his daughter.  
"The boy loves punctuality." She shrugged.  
"Veronica Mars are you ready to boogie?"Dick exclaimed when she opened the door.  
"Did we get transported back in time to 1960?"  
"No?"  
"Good, then stop saying things like 'boogie'"  
"Hey, the 60's were a beautiful decade." Her father said.  
"Whatever you say, Pops."  
"Are you trying to call me old?"  
"Oh look at the time! We really must be going, Dick. Bye Pops!"  
"Curfew is 12:30"  
"2:00!" she shouted before stepping into the rented limo.  
"1:45 and then I'll activate the tracker in your cell phone" Keith muttered under his breath.  
================================================================

"Ronnie, you look majorly hooooot!" Dick said as the limo drove to pick up Wallace and Georgia.  
"Thanks, you look pretty dashing in the tux."  
"I know, I just bought it this morning."  
"Is that why you were late to English?"  
"Yep. When did you get that hot little number?"  
"Last year. Lilly made me. She said I was red satin on the inside."  
"Then she must have known you'd work it on the outside too. Can I get a WOOP WOOP!"  
"A Woop Woop?"  
"It's the sound you make when you look hot and you're ready to face anything. A party or a world war."  
"Fine." She said, agreeing with his logic.  
"On the count of 3. 1-2-3!"  
"WOOP WOOP!"  
The two best friends yelled the whole ride to Wallace's house.  
"Were you two the ones screaming? I heard it blocks away."  
"Guilty!"Veronica giggled.  
"Giggling, Veronica? Are you drunk?"  
"I haven't had 1 drop of alcohol. Hello, Georgia." She smiled at Wallace's shy date.  
"Hi." She replied quietly.  
"WOOP WOOP!" Veronica shouted.  
"Oh God what have I unleashed?" Dick shook his head as the tiny blonde let all her energy out and at the same time made Dick's ears hurt.  
Yet, Dick was proud of himself for making her this happy. She deserved happiness and love. This dance was the first step to a better future. She would accept Lilly's death and disappearance from her life better if she tried to be happy more often. Dick knew Veronica had several open wounds in her heart. One for the mother that abandoned her, one for Lilly, one for whoever had stolen her virginity, and one for Logan Echolls.  
Lately, Logan seemed to be sewing the wound back together with care. Veronica thought Dick didn't see, but he did. She had a special spark in her eyes when she was looking at Logan. And Logan wasn't so stealthy either. His lost, puppy god stares may have been missed by Veronica, but Dick knew his ex-friend pretty well. Logan had feelings for Veronica.  
"Ronnie, where's Logan tonight?" he whispered so only she heard.  
"Uh, I wouldn't know." She lied.  
"Ronnie, look at this face." He demanded. When she did he continued "This is my not-convinced face."  
She sighed.  
"Dick-"  
"It was a simple question. Relax. He must be having a nice time at the dance just like we're going to have. It's a perfect night out and the perfect time to enjoy ourselves because we're young and alive."  
"He's not at the dance."  
"Oh, really?" Dick pretended to be surprised at the news.  
"You already knew that, Sherlock."  
"Not 100%, Watson but thanks for clearing that up."  
"Why am I Watson? I'm a private investigator which is a micro level under detective."  
"Not when things deal with Logan. Where is he?"  
"Dog Beach."  
"Getting drunk by himself." He said as a statement and not a question.  
"How's you know?"  
"He did it frequently in the weeks after Lilly's death."  
"He shouldn't be alone on that beach tonight." She said, almost to herself.  
"Looks like someone's having an epiphany. Driver, can we make a quick stop? Dog Beach, please."  
"I owe you one, Dick."  
"On the house, Ronnie." He winked.  
====================================================================================

Logan was on his 3rd can of beer. He felt a light buzz, but he wasn't drunk. Not _yet_. But, beers 4-12 should handle that.  
"_Lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely. I have nobody for my own_." Logan sang, thinking he was alone.  
"Hey Mr. Lonely, you done moping? We're already 15 minutes late to the Homecoming dance. I know you're a fan of grand entrances but Wallace's date is the timid type."  
"Veronica? Where did you get that dress?" he asked confused that she was there and equally stunned at how beautiful her pale skin looked in red satin.  
"The whole world doesn't need to know where I shop. Come on, Echolls. The limo's champagne is gonna stop bubbling. And that's no fun."  
"I'm not going to the dance."  
"Sure you are. You're dressed for it." She gestured to his sharp tuxedo.  
"I'm doing something important here. You, of all people, should understand." He said with some bitterness.  
"Logan, we can't get drunk and depressed today. Last year, we had an amazing night and Lilly wouldn't want us suffering tonight. This isn't the right way to honor her. Someone made me realize the right way to do it." She smiled, thinking of Dick's wisdom.  
"I won't go, Veronica." He stated, his gaze challenging her to force him.  
"Okay, I won't make you do what you don't want to do." She turned to go, but paused and faced his direction again. "I almost forgot."  
Logan was about to ask what she forgot when he saw her stride past him and reach the ocean's light waves. She flashed him a grin and began to unzip her dress. Logan's eyes widened and he immediately closed them.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, eyes firmly shut.  
"I'm going skinny dipping."  
"I realize that. Why?"  
"For Lilly." She said and he heard a splash. He opened his eyes and spotted Veronica's short, blonde curls farther into the ocean.  
"I've never _not _been skinny dipping!" Veronica shouted with glee. Logan chuckled and held out his beer can before taking a sip.  
"Let's do this dance thing then."  
"Allrighty." She grinned and Logan turned as she put her dress back on.  
"What a perfect gentleman." She laughed.  
"Only for you, Mars."  
She didn't respond and instead snatched the beer from his hand and threw it into the nearby trash can. Then, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the limo.  
"Let's party, ya'll!" she shouted and Dick let out a loud  
"WOOP WOOP!"  
=======================================================================================

Veronica's lips hurt from the yard-long smile she'd been sporting the whole night. When they'd first arrived to the dance people gave them glares and then puzzled looks at seeing the not-so-popular outcasts with Logan Echolls, their ruler. Logan paid no attention to those looks. He was there for Lilly and for Veronica. It was all that mattered.  
"May I have this dance, Miss Mars?" Logan asked near the end of the night, holding out his hand. Veronica stood from the group's table.  
"You may." She took his hand and ignored Dick's catcalls.  
"This one's for all the lovers out there! We know love isn't always easy, but it's worth it in the end." The DJ announced and both Logan and Veronica felt awkward when the lights dimmed and Hoobastank's The Reason started to play.  
"We can wait for another song" Logan offered.  
"No, it's fine." Veronica stepped closer and put her arms around his neck. Logan slowly placed his hands on her waist. They began to sway to the music, trying not to look directly into each other's eyes. The lyrics of the song were not helping matters. It was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore the similarities between the song and Veronica and Logan's relationship.  
"_I'm sorry that I hurt you,  
it's something I must live with every day.  
And all the pain I put you through,  
I wish that I could take it all away  
and be the one who catches all your tears…"_

Logan looked down at the exact moment Veronica looked up. Their eyes met and as the chorus exploded from the speakers both leaned in closer. And then they kissed.

Veronica swore she felt the fireworks all the girls in the movies talked about.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I made you guys wait a while so I made this one very long and even made up my own case. A case not seen on the show **

Chapter 8  
It had been a week since Logan and Veronica's Homecoming smooch. A week of Logan obviously avoiding Veronica. The few times she got close enough to him to talk he's mumble some excuse about being late to something and run away.  
_I thought I was the flighty one in the relationship. Wait, this is __**not**__ a relationship. All we did was share intimate memories and then an amazing kiss.  
_Veronica groaned. _My life sucks._  
"Why so glum, V?" Wallace asked, sitting at their usual lunch table.  
"I think I know. It starts with an 'L' and ends with an 'ogan'" Dick said.  
"Echolls? I didn't totally get why he was invited to our limo ride, but I let it slide because the two of you share something from the past. But now you're all doom and gloom over that jerk? The one who broke your car's headlights with a crow bar?" Wallace was getting angry.  
Veronica wanted to defend Logan, but Wallace as right. Neither of Veronica's friends saw her kiss with Logan but they'd seen him disappear for the rest of the night. Dick said he saw Logan accept a ride home from Madison, which made Veronica pissed ( and slightly jealous).  
"I'm doom and gloom 97% of the time, Wallace." She said to lighten the mood.  
"Veronica…" Wallace wasn't amused.  
"No lectures. Please. I'm really sleepy and I was waiting for you two strong men to protect me while I take a quick nap." She finished her sentence with a yawn.  
"Why are you so tired?" Dick inquired.  
"My upstairs neighbor, Sarah, vanished and against my father's wishes-  
"Naturally." Wallace interrupted. Veronica kept going  
"I am still investigating what happened. Last night I snuck into her apartment and checked her cell phone for the last called numbers. Her boyfriend caught me, but I talked my way out. Although, he seems immune to my adorableness."  
"You don't say."  
"I don't need sarcasm, Wallace."  
"Sarah's boyfriend is he a nice sweet All-American looking guy?"  
"Uh, no?"  
"He's creepy, suspicious and dark-haired isn't he?"  
"Maybe." She looked at her nails.  
"Don't do these investigations alone, Ronnie. You know we're here whenever you need us." Dick spoke, patting her hand.  
"I need you both right now. Let me sleep!" she put her head in her crossed arms and promptly fell asleep.  
"She must have been real tired. She's out already."  
"It doesn't help nagging her about her dangerous activities, Wallace."  
"I worry."  
"So do I, but Ronnie is a special girl.  
"Obviously."  
"And she hates being a damsel in distress. She has her reasons."  
"What if she really needs help, though?"  
"Then we better hope when that time comes she'll let us in." Dick said, glancing at the blonde troublemaker who appeared tranquil as she slept.

"Veronica! Veronica wait up!"  
Veronica stopped in the hallway and saw Logan running to catch up to her.  
_This should be fun,_ she thought sarcastically.  
"OMG, it's true!" Veronica gushed. "I exist! Logan Echolls Is acknowledging my presence. It's official. God does hear our prayers!"  
"I'm sorry I've been distant. A lot on my mind, I guess." The brunette admitted.  
Veronica wanted to slap herself as she hoped she was something that was on his mind.  
"It's fine. What do you need?"  
"Why do you assume I need something? Can't I just enjoy your company?"  
Veronica raised an eyebrow.  
"Logan."  
"Someone's been stalking my family."  
"More than usual?" she asked.  
The Echolls were celebrities and the paparazzi had camped outside the estate many times.  
"There have been private pictures leaked to the press that seem to be coming from one person. I could recognize the frames and the type of camera was identical in all the pictures."  
"What kind of pictures?"  
"There's one of me sleeping, some of Trina changing and a particularly graphic one of my parents while they were… you know." He looked away.  
"Baking a cake?" she smirked.  
"If cakes are baked while naked."  
"Those are all bedroom shots. I would say the person would be in a tree, but there aren't any trees around your place that I remember. And there's a gate surrounding the whole property."  
"There was one other thing."  
"Another picture?"  
"No. Letters."  
"Addressed to who?"  
"Most are to my mom and Trina, but the latest was to me." He pulled a small paper from his pocket and handed it to Veronica.  
"_Dear Logan, you seem to be a deep sleeper. You've certainly slept through a lot of activity recently. Hint: Mommy and Daddy's bedroom. I just wanted to remind you you're never alone in this world. I will always be watching. XoXo" _she read out loud.  
"Trina's and Mom's are more detailed and vile. Creepy, isn't it?"  
"Very. Are all these coming to you in the mail? Because you can send a complaint to the post office and they'll-"  
"The letters aren't coming to our mailbox."  
"I don't understand."  
"The letters appear taped to our bedroom doors."  
Veronica's eyes widened.  
"Take me to your house right now."  
"I love that you can't resist me and must have your wicked way with me, but that entails skipping 9th period."  
"Logan, I think your safety is more important than Mr. Cross blabbering about calculus."  
"I'm touched, Veronica."  
"Don't get a swelled head about it. Let's go before I change my mind." She led the way to the parking lot.

Veronica had been inspecting every inch of Logan's bedroom for a hidden camera and was about to give up when light hit the room and was reflected by the minute camera lens.  
"Aha!" Veronica pulled out her Swiss Army knife from her bag and carefully pulled the camera out.  
"You carry a knife?"  
"And a taser."  
"You're frightening."  
"Be prepared at all times. I've seen this type of camera before. It only picks up visual, no audio. My dad used one of these on a special infidelity case."  
"What made it special?"  
"He was bugging a senator."  
"Ah."  
"This camera's one of the best in the industry. It picks up images at a clear and precise angle. From this position it captures every part of your room and the adjoining bathroom."  
"Ew."  
"I know." She said and crushed the camera between her fingers.  
"Isn't that important evidence?"  
"Not really. Whoever's stalking your family is dedicated but still an amateur. He's rushing and trying to scare you. He's going to mess up and get sloppy once he realizes his #1 plan, the cameras, are gone. I need to break the ones in your parents' bedroom and Trina's."  
"Okay."  
After Veronica found the remaining cameras Logan told her to take a lasagna break with him.  
"Well, I really can't say no to lasagna."  
"You can't say not to food of any kind."  
"Whatever." She dug into the pasta.  
"Thanks for helping, Veronica."  
"I'm not done. This stalker still has access to your house. He or she could hurt you when you're vulnerable and asleep."  
"Don't worry."  
"I can't do that. This is a case I have to finish before my dad's school night curfew of 9:30" Veronica checked her watch. "I have 6 hours."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Let me just call Dick and tell him where I am. He and Wallace have been annoyed that I don't involve them in my cases."  
"You _are_ prone to danger."  
"That's not true."  
"Yes, it is."  
She humped and made her quick call.  
"I need you to write the names of every individual who has access to your house. I mean they know the security code to the gate and the house." Veronica told Logan, pushing a pen and paper to him.  
"Full names?"  
"Whatever you know. You probably have too many servants."  
"Not that many. I remember them all."  
Veronica was surprised when he pushed the finished list to her. He'd written the 6 names of the help completely and added the time they'd worked with the Echolls.  
"What?" he asked, seeing her expression.  
"I didn't know you were so involved with your help."  
"They've worked here a long time. I'm not such a stuck-up rich boy. I know the people in my life." Logan snapped.  
"Sorry, Logan. I shouldn't have assumed anything."  
"I get it, Veronica. Let's move on."  
"I'll do some background checks. It's lucky I brought my laptop to school today" she pulled it out and opened her PI search program.  
She scanned the list Logan had written again.  
_Maria Navarro -10 years  
Cara Lopez- 3 years  
Martha Tejano- 5 years  
Harry Medina- 5 years  
Jesenia Orlando- 6 years  
Margaret Ortiz- 2 years  
_"Is there anyone you can say without a doubt is innocent?"  
"Mrs. Navarro. She would never want to scare us and hurt us like this."  
Veronica smiled.  
"What?" he asked.  
She turned back to her computer.  
"Nothing, I just hoped you'd say that. Okay that leaves 6. I've deduced that the stalker is male because in the images he focused on the women of the household and the same with the letters. He wrote you one to scare you in particular, though. He must not like you. That's a lead. No letters for your father?"  
"Not yet. The first one came two weeks ago and they've been frequent every 3 days."  
"I don't think it's any of the house staff themselves. They probably let a family member or a friend or whoever it is inside the house. That's usually how these cases turn out."  
"Why?"  
"Sometimes it's a financial situation. The background checks will allow me to narrow it down."  
Veronica plugged the 6 names in and crossed off names on the list when she was sure they were innocent. Soon, she had 2 names left.  
"It's between Margaret Ortiz and Cara Lopez. They are relatively the newest hires and the ones with a motive for the stalking. Before I tell you what I know is there anything you can tell me about them? Anything suspicious?"  
"Cara is always nice to me, but she has a sore spot for Trina. That doesn't make her guilty though. Most people don't like Trina. I don't like her in particular; I love her because I have to. Cara is usually here mornings for laundry and groceries and she stays until afternoon if Mrs. Navarro needs her."  
"And Margaret?"  
"I don't know her well. She's always quiet and with her eyes cast down. She cleans afternoons and nights where the house is usually empty.  
"Hmm, that's the perfect window of opportunity."  
"Are you going to share your info, Mars?"  
"Cara Lopez's husband just lost his job and they're in serious need of money. Her husband also has a past of gang behavior. She has connections with people who fit the male stalker profile and she can open the house for them. However, from what you've told me her cleaning hours don't allow her to be in the house when the letters are put on your bedroom doors or at night or when the cameras had to be installed in all the bedrooms."  
"So it's Margaret then."  
"I want to be completely sure. Apart from Margaret what other person is here at nights?"  
"Mrs. Navarro and Harry Medina, sometimes. He does more of the heavy lifting jobs and carpentry."  
"Mrs. Navarro wouldn't do this and Harry can't be responsible either."  
"Why so sure?"  
"He has an illegal wife and the papers for her citizenship don't come in for another 8 months. He wouldn't risk her deportation and his arrest just to stalk your family."  
"Why is Margaret doing this?"  
"She's going through a difficult time right now. I don't agree with how she's coping, but I recognize the pain she's going through. Her husband abuses her. Physically and sexually. I saw she'd been hospitalized various times and when I checked medical records I read the description of her injuries. Broken ribs, arms, and her collarbone once. She was also tested for rape on one of the particularly gruesome times and the test was positive. She didn't say who raped her, but I assume it's the same monster that does the other things."  
Logan's face was dark as he listened to Margaret's story. Veronica thought it was because the story was a sad one, but his expression was beyond simple compassion. It was almost understanding and then hate at the abuser who hurt her.  
"To top it off her only son, Carlos is sick. He has leukemia and Margaret can't afford chemotherapy or a good hospital. She must have gotten desperate and began the stalking hoping to make some money from pictures and whatever she could sell to the press."  
"That doesn't really explain the tone of the letters. There's real emotion in the letters. Hate."  
"I haven't figured that part out. She is the one with the motive and the right time slot. She could also be taking the pictures, but where did she get the camera and what about the letters?"  
"What are you going to do now?"  
"I'm going to pay her a visit." She wrote Margaret's address on a pad and ripped it off, ready to leave.  
"Wait a minute! You're going alone?"  
"Yes."  
"Veronica her husband is an abuser and probably a dangerous psycho. I'm going with you."  
"But if she sees you she might not answer my questions."  
"Then I'll stay hidden somewhere outside. You're not going near that house by yourself." He said firmly and Veronica knew there was no point arguing.  
"Let's go. We have 2 hours before curfew."

"This place is a dump." Logan said bluntly when they pulled up in front of Margaret's house.  
"Logan, what did you expect?"  
"Anything above this."  
Veronica silently got out of the car and Logan followed. She rang the doorbell and Logan stood off to the side, hidden behind some bushes in the yard.  
"Yes?" a woman in her fifties opened the door.  
"Margaret Ortiz?"  
"What do you want?" she seemed suspicious.  
"I need to ask you some questions."  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Veronica Mars and I think you really want to talk to me. We'd better hurry before Jesus gets home from work."  
Margaret's brown eyes flashed with fear at the mention of her husband's name.  
"How do you know Jesus?"  
"I just know. Are you going to let me in?"  
Margaret reluctantly let her through and closed the door behind her.  
"He will be home soon."  
"I need 10 minutes. An honest 10 minutes. This is for your own good. Tell me about the stalking of the Echolls family. Who are you helping do it?"  
"I do not know what you are talking about." She broke eye contact and kept her gaze trained on the floor.  
"Margaret. I know Jesus beats you. I know Marcos is sick. And I know you are struggling to stand straight with all the things that are happening in your life. You need help. I can help you. I know powerful people. People who will keep you and Marcos safe. Your son needs you."  
"Do not tell me what my son needs! I am his mother! It's my job to p-protect him and care f-for him" she was starting to cry.  
"Please, Margaret. I need the truth so I can help you and your son and the Echolls. Do you really want Logan to get hurt?"  
"No. I love Logan like my own son. He does not deserve this."  
"Please help me end this, Margaret."  
"Okay."  
"Who is the one writing the letters and taking the pictures?"  
"Jesus' brother. Adrian. They both work at the mechanic's shop near the edge of town. Adrian is dangerous and crueler than Jesus. He was released from prison two years ago. They should have let him rot in a cell."  
"Adrian and Jesus Ortiz. Got it. What does Jesus do?"  
"He comes when I'm done cleaning, brings Adrian. Jesus puts the letters on the bedroom doors and he installed the cameras one night when the whole family was at a charity event."  
"Thank you Margaret. I promise this will be over soon. You will be free and safe again." She gave the older woman a hug.  
Margaret returned the hug and wiped her tears away.  
"Tonight when your shift is almost over are Jesus and Adrian going for another letter and picture?"  
"Yes."  
"Then we'll catch them tonight." Veronica smiled and exited the house.  
She ran into Logan's X-terra and as soon as Logan was in the driver's seat she ordered him to drive to Mars Investigations. She needed to talk to her dad about something.

At 10:45 Jesus and Adrian Ortiz knocked twice on the living room door. Margaret opened the doors, face somber and eyes cast downwards.  
"Out of the way, _estupida_. This time we're getting the father. Special surprise for that son of a bitch."Jesus said, pushing his wife out of the way.  
Margaret sat on the couch and stared straight ahead, hoping Veronica Mars would stay true to her word.  
"Are the cameras on?"  
"I don't know. They don't seem to be working." Adrian was hitting his small, beat up laptop to start the camera program up. But, it wasn't turning on.  
"What happened the cameras, you pig?" Jesus turned on his wife.  
"I don't know." she said, holding in a whimper of pain when he grabbed her arm forcefully.  
"If you've ruined this for us, I am going to kill you with my bare hands. The Echolls are a family with more money than they need. We are going to make them pay for arrogance. They think they're better than us low Mexicans? Not this time."  
"Really? Cause you guys are the ones on the way to prison."Logan's mocking tone made the Ortiz Brothers turn towards the kitchen where the lights had turned on and Logan appeared.  
"There will be no prison for us. We can get rid of you easier than that pig." Jesus snarled, throwing Margaret to the sofa and advancing towards Logan.  
He stopped suddenly when a gun was pressed to his back.  
"Jesus Ortiz. You are under arrest for trespassing, harassment, abuse, and attempted murder." The voice of Sheriff Lamb was heard and all the deputies, plus Keith Mars, were raising their guns at the brothers.  
Veronica rushed to Margaret and helped her up.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Now, I am. Thank you, Veronica."  
"I always keep my promises."  
==================================================================================================="I want to thank you again, Veronica." Logan said, walking her to her car.  
Keith Mars had left minutes before to help Lamb take the brothers to the station. He'd told her to drive home immediately because she still had school tomorrow. He'd also sent Logan an untrusting glance.  
"Don't mention it."  
"You went above and beyond to insure my safety. That's worth mentioning."  
"Yeah, but you know me. Little Miss Humble."  
He chuckled.  
"I'll have a check for you tomorrow."  
"I feel weird taking your money, Logan."  
"Then take my father's. He's the one sending it to you. Says he owes you his life." Logan rolled his eyes.  
"Alright. I guess I better head home before Dad turns on the chip in my cell phone. I swear he's more paranoid than me."  
"I'll see you tomorrow then."  
"You will. If you want to acknowledge my existence again that'd be a bigger treat." She cracked a smile to show she was joking.  
"I'm sorry about that."  
"It's ok."  
"No, it isn't. We had something at Homecoming and I was too stupid to understand what. I know now."  
"Logan what are you-"  
She was cut off by his warm lips on hers. After a deep kiss she pulled away, breathing heavily.  
"If you ignore me again after that I'll have to kill you."  
He laughed.  
"I can't pretend I'm ignoring you, Veronica. It hurts too much to stay away." He said simply before taking her lips in another kiss._  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **** I didn't want to include some things in the actual story because I'm taking it in a different direction, but you should know that privately Veronica is investigating Lilly's death and she knows that Lilly's shoes were moved and planted in Abel Koontz's boat. Veronica is still investigating and I'll mention it soon, but I wanted my AU universe to have Veronica involved in some other things and other dramas. I hope no one is too angry with me for not including everything in the show, like more Veronica Duncan interaction. I'll give them closure, but Duncan isn't my priority at the moment. However, Mac… is going to be a star pretty soon *wink wink* Please review with any criticisms or ideas. Sorry if these chapters seem too long to you. I just can't stop my writing sometimes. OK, on with the story!  
**

Chapter 9  
Dick arrived at school that Thursday morning alone. Why? Because his petite best friend had sent him a text the night before telling him she was getting a ride from someone else and that tomorrow he should watch the front doors to the school for some good old fashioned drama. When Dick had replied with question marks and explanation points, she texted back _Patience, grasshopper. _It was now 7:58 and the late bell would be ringing in two minutes. There was still no sign of Veronica. Wallace had stopped at Dick's locker too.  
"Who else would give her a ride?"  
"I have a suspicion, but I'm not totally sure."  
"Who do you think?"Wallace asked, but before Dick answered the front doors swung open and a couple with their hands intertwined and huge smiles on their faces walked in.  
The hallways were dead silent.  
"Logan? Logan and Veronica?" Wallace was saying to himself.  
Dick knew his suspicion had been right.  
"We need to say something."  
"I think someone beat us to it." Dick gestured to Madison Sinclair and her posse of 09'er girls.  
"Logan! What the hell is this? First Dick now you? Veronica Mars is a skank and we hate her, remember?" she spoke slowly as if addressing a child.  
"Lower your voice when you speak to me Madison. And Veronica isn't a skank, she's my girlfriend. We're happy and that's all that matters."  
"She's a bitch!"  
Veronica was opening her mouth to say some biting remark when Logan held up his hand.  
"Goodbye."  
"What?" Madison stared dumbly.  
"Goodbye, Madison. If you can't be civil to my girlfriend then you can disappear. Evaporate, maybe."  
"You have no right!"  
"Have some respect for the person who's really in charge here. I can end you, Madison. What we did to Veronica will be 10x that for you. And since most people secretly hate you I doubt you'll survive it. Step out of the way and let this go or by lunchtime you'll be out and over for good."  
She stepped out of the way, still dumbfounded and he and Veronica kept walking. Veronica tugged Logan's hand and he stopped while she ran over to Dick and Wallace.  
"Journalism Room. Lunchtime. Be there or be square." She whispered and winked returning to Logan's side and walking to her class.  
"Whoa." Wallace said?  
"I know. Does this mean we're cool by association?"  
"That's the least of my worries."  
"What's the matter? Can't handle the popularity?"  
"Shouldn't we be planning a speech for Veronica? Echolls is bad news."  
"They have a history, dude. There's a connection there that even I noticed. Where were you?" Dick shook his head and patted him on the back before walking to his class.  
"I've gotta be off my game. Dick is smarter than me." Wallace muttered.

"Today I'm putting you into partners for the 2nd quarter project. Remember this counts as 50% of your 2nd quarter grade. No crap." The history teacher warned.  
Dick rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for a project and especially not one where he'd have a partner. He used to be a party animal and somewhat of a social butterfly, but lately he had a best friend and a close friend. Just Veronica and Wallace. That was enough. Other people kinda sucked.  
"I made the list random so I want to hear no complaints whatsoever." The teacher warned, adjusting his horn-rimmed glasses.  
"Shelley Pomroy and Mark Ashton. Sarah Walker and Luke Oliver. Richard Casablancas and Cindy Mackenzie."  
Dick frowned at the teacher's use of his real name. The name he inherited from his rich, never around father. He also looked around his classroom for his partner. He didn't remember any Cindy.  
"Please sit with your partners and begin to discuss the project. You have one week to come up with a report and short presentation on one civilization or people of history. Be specific and detailed. Also analyze how these people survived and how they declined or fell." The teacher turned to his desk to grade papers and the students began to gravitate towards each other.  
Dick looked around for anyone resembling Cindy Mackenzie but no one seemed to fit the name. His gaze came across a girl with a red streak in her brunette hair. She'd been the girl in the hallway who'd praised him for putting Madison in her place. She'd changed the color in her hair, but it was the same short brunette. She walked over to his table and he realized she was Cindy Mackenzie.  
"Cindy?"  
"No. Richard?"  
"No."  
"People call me Mac."  
"People call me Dick."  
"Seriously?"  
"I came up with it."  
"Figured that, actually." She smiled and Dick returned it.  
She sat and Dick turned to face her.  
"Any ideas?"  
"I want to build a computer small enough to fit in your pocket with the memory space of a thousand computers. It would serve as a USB, Wi-Fi connection, camera, and possibly a phone in case of emergencies. A super computer in a portable size."  
Dick stared open-mouthed.  
"You asked me for an idea and I gave you one. It's top secret though so keep it to yourself."  
"I won't remember any of that in a few minutes."  
"Then I chose the right person to tell."  
"Any ideas on the project, Mac?"  
"Of course, Dick. I'm an overachiever if there ever was one. My house or yours?"  
"That's forward of you. We just met." He smirked.  
She rolled her eyes at his overused line.  
"For the project. Mind out of the gutter, Mr. Casablancas."  
"I like it when you call me Mr."  
She laughed.  
"We are never going to get any work done."

That lunch period most of Neptune High School was waiting to see Logan and Veronica sitting together. At what table and with whose friends. They were going to be sorely disappointed since neither was going to the quad for lunch. Meanwhile, in the journalism room a serious conversation was occurring.  
"When did this happen?" Wallace demanded.  
"Last night."  
"Why did this happen?"  
"I care for Logan and he cares for me."  
Logan smiled at his girlfriend and was leaning in for a kiss when Wallace interrupted.  
"Please don't do that in front of me. Veronica, the last time I saw this guy up close he was sweetly busting in your car's headlights!"  
"Calm down, Wallace." Dick said from his seat.  
"No, I won't and why are you okay with this?"  
"Logan isn't a complete asshole. You've only seen the truly awful, jackass side."  
"Gee thanks." Logan commented sarcastically.  
"He's right. Pipe down." Veronica shushed him.  
"I see you're wearing the pants in this relationship." Logan said.  
"Were you expecting any less?" she smirked and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
"Deep inside Logan's a good guy. We used to be friends and I knew him better. I'm not saying I disapprove, but I am saying I'll be watching. If you hurt my best friend in the entire world, I will kill you with my bare hands."  
"I second that. I may not look tough, but I don't squirm at the sight of blood." Wallace narrowed his eyes.  
Logan's eyebrows were raised.  
"I won't hurt her."  
"Now, that this testosterone-fueled moment is over with, can we eat? I'm starved! Every class today I've had to deal with stares of shock and some direct questions on my intentions with Logan."  
"The masses worry about my well-being."Logan said.  
"You should be worried about your well-being if you don't feed me right now." She glowered.  
"Veronica Mars when she's hungry is a scary sight. Scarier than her usual frightening attitude." Wallace said.  
"Hand over that pizza box and no one will get hurt." She said.

That afternoon Logan and Veronica were in the beach making out and keeping an eye on Back-Up when Veronica's cell phone rang.  
"Don't answer." He said, breathing heavily since their mouths hadn't been apart for some time.  
"It could be important." Veronica said, lips swollen from his kiss.  
"1 minute."  
"Dick, this better be a life or death situation."  
"Um… it's an affect-our-high-school-lives situation."  
"Continue."  
Veronica listened with interest at the newly created Purity Test.  
"How many questions in total?"  
"How would I know that?"  
"Dick."  
"40 questions. Look, I took the test. Don't judge me!"  
"So at the end, the computer calculates how pure you are? Out of 100? What'd you get?"  
"45."  
"You're only 45% pure? What a letdown."  
"There's something else."  
Veronica was starting to lose focus since Logan was slowly kissing the pressure points on her neck.  
"Wait, what?"  
"For 10 bucks you can buy anyone in the school's test if they took it."  
"I can't believe I'm saying this. I can't wait for school tomorrow."

"You slept with my boyfriend during spring break! I knew it was you!" a girl shouted.  
"Whore!" another girl screamed, engaging in a hair-pulling fight with another girl.  
"This is awesome!" Dick exclaimed as he, Veronica, Logan, and Wallace entered the school.  
"Everyone's dirty little secrets exposed to the school? It's not awesome it's anarchy." Veronica commented watching guys fight and shove each other into the lockers.  
"What's going on with Cole and Meg?" Logan was pointing to the couple arguing by Meg's spray painted locker.  
"Meg looks close to tears."  
Veronica liked Meg Manning. She'd been one of the only 09'ers to treat her kindly after Lilly's death and she showed genuine concern for Veronica when others mistreated her.  
"Uh-oh. Beware evil-doers here comes Veronica Mars."  
"You're going to get involved in this?"  
"I think I already am." Veronica brought their attention to her locker where the number 17 was spray painted in big, red letters along with SLUT.  
"I'm guessing you didn't take the purity test." Dick said.  
"No and even if I had I'm more than 17% pure."  
"Hey Veronica," Ashley Banks, a mean 09'er, stopped in front of the vandalized locker. "How do you respond to rumors of your gangbang by the boys' lacrosse team? How about the affair you're having with Vice Principal Van Clemmons?"  
Logan was about to put Ashley in her place when Veronica touched his arm and he knew she wanted to handle it herself.  
"Hey Ash! Since we're asking each other questions I have some for you. Do you know what parent you'll live with after the divorce? No? Well, what do you think of your father's choice in mistresses?" Veronica kept a sugary sweet smile present.  
Ashley was silent, jaw dropped.  
"Catch ya later, Ash." Veronica stepped around her and went over to Meg's locker to tell her she'd help clear up whatever was happening.  
The 3 boys were still shocked at how Veronica had shot down Ashley's comments and the probably vandalism of her locker.  
"I'm so glad I'm not on her bad side anymore." Logan said/  
"She is one scary chick." Dick murmured.  
All 3 boys nodded.  
Veronica came back, wrapping an arm around Logan's waist.  
"Walk me to class?"  
"Of course."  
"You found out what happened to Meg?"  
"Someone faked her test, just like mine, and posted copies around school. Her boyfriend, Cole, saw it and confronted her. He was rude and hurtful."  
"Is he in your hit list?"  
"Nah, Meg said she'd handle him when I prove the truth. Someone must have her Neptune High password. The test came in through the school server so everyone in the school could take it. That means someone stole her password as well as mine."  
"Maybe your password was too easy." Wallace suggested.  
"I bet it was Loganis2hot." Her boyfriend smirked.  
"Actually it was YLP37JA!059"  
"Someone found a way to steal it." He agreed.  
"Like I said. I need to find a student who's really skilled at computers. Someone trustworthy."  
"Mac!" Dick blurted.  
"Who?"  
"Her name's Mac, I mean no it's Cindy, but she c-calls herself Mac cause she's good with computers. I l-like it. What?" he asked when the other 4 stared at him.  
"You were rambling."  
"Was not!"  
"And now you're blushing."  
"Shut up, Ronnie!"  
"Take a chill pill, Dick! Where can I find her?"  
"She's in my history class. We're doing a project together. I can introduce you then."  
"I appreciate it. Go to class now, weirdo." Veronica hugged him, walking away with Logan.

"So the only one with access to all the passwords would be the IT guy?"  
"Yeah. He's a substitute teacher sometimes. Classroom 318."  
"Thanks, Mac."  
"No problem. I hope you help your friend."  
"Me too. She's too sweet to deal with this drama and insults"  
Mac seemed guilty when she said that, but when Veronica looked closer the expression was gone.  
"I'll see you around then."  
"Yeah."  
"Bye Mac."  
Veronica went I search of the IT guy and Mac turned to her computer.  
_Enough of this program. I'll delete it so no more harm done. I just wanted to make some money for my new car. Leave it to the 09'ers to ruin everything._ Mac thought to herself, erasing the Purity Test from every computer that had witnessed it.

The next morning Veronica slipped into first period a minute after the late bell and took her seat next to Logan, with a small smile on her face.  
"What's with the grin?" he asked.  
"You'll see."  
"Secretive are we, Mars?"  
"Reign in the curiosity for about 3 minutes, muffin. It will be worth it."  
"Muffin?"  
"You don't like it?"  
"Can I call you sugarlips?"  
She glared.  
"No pet names."  
"If you say so, snookums."  
Veronica glared again but turned to the TV for morning announcements, smiling. Logan noticed her enthusiasm and watched the TV.  
"We will be having some fire drills this week. Finally, we have a surprise segment called Justice Is as Sweet as Pie." Meg, the lead anchor winked and the image switched to a video taken in the girl's bathroom.  
"So you slept with the IT guy to steal Meg's password?" Veronica's voice sounded.  
Kimmy Vega, a vapid 09'er in Madison's posse, answered voice nervous.  
"Yes, I took it and posted Meg's fake test."  
"Why?"  
"Meg gets everything! The lead anchor spot, head cheerleader and Cole as a boyfriend! It's not fair."  
"You were jealous. What about my test?"  
Kimmy was silent and Veronica's voice became firmer.  
"Kimmy, you don't want to lie to me. Unless you'd like the school to know about your mom and the weekend in Aruba?"  
Kimmy's eyes widened and she spoke hurriedly  
"Pam forced me to get your password. She posted your test and sent the emails to Duncan. She hates that he's still hung up on you when she keeps throwing herself at him."  
"Thanks for your time, Kimmy."  
The video ended and Meg and her co-anchor reappeared. Meg smiled.  
"Have a great day, Neptune High."  
Logan clapped at his girlfriend's trap for Kimmy's confession.  
"Nicely done. What emails was Kimmy talking about?"  
"Pam sent Duncan an email from my account where I said I still loved him and that I had VD."  
"Bitch move."  
"That's okay. This proved Meg's test was fake and I doubt Duncan or Pam's boyfriend will be pleased with this discovery."  
"You're amazing." He gave her a kiss.  
"Hey, I should have a theme song so whenever I walk into a room people hear it and they're prepared for me. I'm kind of a force of nature."  
"Hmm. Another One Bites the Dust?"  
"I'm fond of Bad Reputation."  
"Good choice."  
"Thanks, muffin."


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so happy that I have 40 reviews. Thank you guys for liking my story this chap doesn't have Mac/Dick but don't worry I have some scenes planned for the next chapter, which I will try to post tomorrow.**

Chapter 10  


Ellen White (a.k.a Veronica Mars) walked perkily into the prison, smiled sweetly at the guards and waited for Abel Koontz to be brought to the telephones separated by a glass wall for their little meeting. Cliff had proven his powers as a known lawyer in Neptune and had gotten her in to see Koontz. Of course, it helped that Veronica was pretending to be a country girl from Koontz's hometown.  
_I hope this works. I hate sneaking around trying to find Lilly's true killer. I hate that I have to lie to Logan when he asks why we can't hang out, but this investigation started with the Mars family and I have to finish it alone.  
_"Ellen?"  
"Hello, Mr. Koontz!" Veronica fell into her character smoothly, mentioning festivals and events from his hometown.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Shoot, my dear." Abel Koontz's blue eyes were trained on her, in a manner that was unsettling.  
"I was researching the murder that put you in here and I found this." She held up the pictures of Lilly's shoes in the location where it shouldn't be. "This proves you're innocent and you're being framed. Why are you lying, Mr. Koontz?" she asked as innocently as possible.  
Abel Koontz's demeanor changed completely. His smile vanished and his face became cold.  
"That's enough. Stop snooping around, Veronica Mars."  
"My name is Ellen White. I-"  
"Quiet!" he snapped and she flinched at the static that filled the telephone pressed to her ear.  
"Stay away from this. If you want the truth I'll tell you the truth. Do you want to know how I killed your pretty friend?"  
"No. No, it wasn't you." She insisted.  
"Oh? How can you prove it?"  
"I'll find a way."  
"Your determination is impressive. You got the looks from your mother, but that other _resilience _in you is all from your father."  
"My dad was a respected sheriff once."  
"Who? Oh Keith Mars. But, see I meant your real father. The one your mother met for lunch at the Kane Offices almost every day."  
"You're lying."  
"Am I? Take a look in the mirror. Are you the product of Lianne and a bumbling sheriff? Or are you… more? The daughter of a prom king and queen."  
"Prom king?"  
"I'm afraid our time is up. Guards!" he stood and Veronica jumped up.  
"Who is my father?"  
"For your own good, Ellen, drop this." He sent her a chilling smile and walked away.

That night Veronica had nightmares that caused her to toss and turn. In one her father called to her and then her mother appeared. She was apologizing and crying. Then, both parents disappeared and there was darkness except for a lone door. Veronica went towards the door, but could never reach it. She was stuck and suffocating in the darkness.  
The next morning, a Wednesday, Veronica dazedly showered, dressed, and drained a cup of coffee.  
**Don't pick me up today**, she sent the text to both her boyfriend and Dick.  
She went into her LeBaron and drove to school, still haunted by her nightmares and Abel Koontz's words.  
"Veronica!"  
She turned from her locker to see Logan.  
"Hey, I got your text and honestly I felt worried. Are you okay?"  
"Why wouldn't I be okay? I can't drive myself to school? I always need a babysitter? Don't think being my boyfriend equals being my father." Veronica slammer her locker shut, walking away from Logan, and inwardly winced at the mention of her father, whoever he may be.

"Ronnie, you look like hell. What kept you up last night?" Dick asked, seeing her between 3rd and 4th period.  
"Not your business. God, all of you leave me alone." She ignored his hurt puppy dog eyes and stormed off.  
During lunch she hid in the girl's bathrooms and studied her physics textbook without really processing the information. She felt bad for taking out her frustration and anguish over Lilly's investigation and her own doubts about her parentage, but she couldn't help it. Those in pain lash out. They end up hurting the ones they love. Veronica had experience in the matter.

"Miss Mars! Can you help me with something? It will only require ten minutes of your time." Mrs. Bugby, the teacher who ran the yearbook, waved her over.  
"What do you need, ma'am?"  
"I'm putting together a photo display for a class reunion. Your journalism teacher, Ms. Dent, said you have an eye for those things. I want it to say classy, vogue, and incredibly beautiful."  
"Oookay?" Veronica rifled through Mrs. Bugby's pictures.  
"Can you pass me the prom one?"  
"Which?"  
"I labeled it '79 King and Queen."  
Veronica gasped when she found the picture.  
"Stunning, isn't it? They were a beautiful couple, Lianne and Jake. Everyone thought they'd last forever." Mrs. Bugby began to reminisce about her high school years.  
"Excuse me; I have to g-go." Veronica ran away from the pictures and the memories.  
She felt sick and extremely hot. Suffocated. Veronica pushed open the school doors and threw herself into her car, driving toward her apartment complex. Unfortunately, she had to park near a deserted part of the road to throw up her simple breakfast on the grass next to the road.  
_Jake is my biological father? My mom was a cheater. Duncan and Lilly are my siblings. _Veronica thought and that mixed with her remembered nightmare caused her collapse against her car and slide to the ground, crying into her hands.  
"Veronica!" a warm voice followed by two strong arms enveloped her. "Tell me what's wrong, Veronica, please. Let me in. I need to help you." Logan pleaded and Veronica forced her tears to stop.  
She put her head on his chiseled chest.  
"It's a long story, Logan." She said, still sniffling.  
"I'm here for eternity if you need me."  
Veronica took a deep breath and did what he'd asked. She let him in. Told him about the investigation she was doing into Lilly's murder, her evidence, her visit with Abel Koontz. And then the things she'd discovered about her mother and Jake Kane.

"I wish you'd told me sooner. I could have been with you when you talked to _him._" Logan spat his last word with anger.  
"Abel Koontz may be cold, but he isn't a murderer."  
"Veronica-"  
"Please let's not argue right now. It's been an… emotional day."  
"I'm sorry." Logan hugged his small girlfriend tightly where they sat on her living room couch.  
"What if it's true? If Jake is my father and Duncan is my brother. Oh God, now I understand."  
"What is it?"  
"Why Duncan broke up with me. And why Lilly asked him about our breakup and the next day she told me to let it go. She knew too."  
"Oh." Logan was silent, processing the information.  
"Now I know. Presto, closure. My ex-boyfriend, who I almost slept with, was my brother." Veronica felt pale and resisted a trip to the bathroom.  
"Stop, Veronica. You can't think like this. We need proof. We need a paternity test, the ones you find online."  
"I'll do it."  
"We can handle this together. Never scare me like that again. I can't handle the thought of you hurt in any way. Promise me you won't do this again. I'm always here for you."  
"I- I promise."  
Logan kissed her and continued his tight embrace. A little voice inside Veronica told her to confess everything to Logan. The rape the night of Shelley's party. The dirty way she'd lost her sacred virginity.  
_It's not the right time_, she told the voice. Soon it will be too late, the voice responded before fading away.

"You seemed upset yesterday, Ronnie." Dick had come fifteen minutes early, per Veronica's insistence, to drive them to school.  
Logan had told her she needed to include her best friend and tell him what was going on.  
"I need to tell you something."  
"I'm all ears."  
The ride to school seemed everlasting as Veronica confided in her best friend.  
"Wow, Ronnie. You might be Kane. You're taking the paternity test, then?"  
"I have to know, Dick."  
"I'm here for you. We all are."  
"Who is this 'all' you speak of?"  
"Wallace, Logan, Mac, Meg, Weevil and his buddies, and me."  
"I didn't realize the I heart Veronica club had grown so big."  
"A lot of people love you, Ronnie. I'd like to say I'm at the top of the list, but Logan is a fierce competitor." He grimaced.  
"I think I might be in love with him." She stared out the window, another thought crossing her mind.  
"What are you thinking?"  
"I still haven't told him. About my rape." She said softly.  
"It's not an easy thing to share."  
"He should know. We're going to start wanting more than kisses and I don't want to be terrified of sex forever. I feel so _good_ with Logan, you know? This secret is still painful."  
"If you want him to know, tell him. If not, you and me are going to figure out who did it and I will personally kill the bastard."  
"I was going to ask some 09'ers what they remembered about my appearance at the party. I've just been so busy with Lilly's case and my parentage I haven't helped myself. It's time I got some justice, too." Her eyes were steely orbs of blue.  
"We can do this, Ronnie."  
"Dick, I love you." She said suddenly.  
He was momentarily surprised but quickly responded.  
"I love you too, Ronnie."  
She grabbed his large hand and squeezed it.  
"BFF's til the end" he whispered and she laughed.  
"Til whatever end's in store."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for quick reviews, my amazing fans. Here's another one with some Mac/Dick stuff.**

Chapter 11  
"You lost the bet, Ronnie. _Hence_, you owe me a plate of homemade snicker doodles." Dick poked his best friend.  
"Hence? What are you, Shakespeare now? And it was a stupid bet!"  
"You made it. It's not my fault you couldn't stand on the board for more than 5 minutes."  
"I was so close." She pouted.  
"You needed 4 and a half more minutes."  
"Surfing is hard."  
"I agree. Not everyone has the skill and pure awesomeness to achieve it."  
Veronica tilted her head.  
"Then how do you do it?"  
He glared.  
"Give me back my laptop! What's wrong with you?" Duncan Kane's angry voice sounded through the hall as he tried to punch Weevil. Felix and another member of the PCH bike club threw Duncan against a locker.  
"Just as soon as I get my 5 grand."  
"I didn't take your damn money!"  
Weevil shrugged and walked off, leaving a shaking Duncan behind.  
"What was that about?" Dick asked the empty space beside him. Veronica had already caught up with Duncan, who had stormed away.  
"It's like I'm invisible sometimes." Dick said.  
"I see you." Mac said, appearing from behind him.  
Dick jumped.  
"Don't sneak up on me like that! I'm prone to heart attacks."  
"I don't think people can be prone to heart attacks."  
"Never mind. What's up?"  
"Nothing much. I was wondering if we could go to your house to work on the project."  
"Why not your place?"  
"My mom was so excited at seeing a teenage boy in my room she said she'd take pictures today and add it to the family scrapbook under Life-Changing Events."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, I hate pictures."  
"I'll wait for you after school then."  
"No, I'll drive there later. I have an errand after school."  
"How about 4;30?"  
"That's good. See you then." She waved and gave him a sweet smile.  
Dick couldn't help staring after her until she turned a corner of the hallway and he lost sight of her.  
_I might have to ask Veronica about these weird… feelings I have._ He nodded to himself.

Veronica opened the door to Logan's pool house and seeing him wrapped up in his video game she made sure to slam the door loudly.  
"Jesus! I thought it was Weevil here to steal something else of mine." Logan paused his game and kissed Veronica.  
"What'd he take from you?"  
"My mother's collector's egg. It's made of real ivory and gold."  
"Yeah, he stole Duncan's laptop and Sean's watch. Muffin, I have to say I'm disappointed in you."  
He rolled his eyes at the way she used the pet name.  
"You think I stole the money?"  
"No, I think you kept this interesting case from me and I was forced to find out by seeing Duncan try to take on Weevil in the hallway. When I ask Duncan what happened he tells me about your secret poker game. Then he says I have to help him recover the laptop because he kept a journal on there where he would write about me when we were together and after."  
"He kept a journal? What a girl." Logan snorted.  
"Focus. Duncan could have written about us being related and who knows what else. I asked Weevil to give it back so I could work the case without him getting suspended, but he refused. He wants to know who stole the money first. I'm going to ask you this not because I suspect you, but because I have to. Did you steal the money?"  
"No. Look around here, Veronica."  
She did. It was a mess. Food, empty bottles, decks of cards, and other unimaginable junk was littered everywhere.  
"If I had stolen the money and hidden it, why would I tear the place apart looking for it?"  
"You've become quite the detective."  
"I learned some things from you."  
"Hopefully not everything. Hey, do me a favor?"  
"Anything."  
"Can you get me on Connor Larkin's latest movie set? I need to question him about the game."  
"I don't know how I feel about my girlfriend meeting a popular actor who only cares about his face and seducing women with lines from his movies."  
"Aw, are you jealous of Connor's six-pack abs? People magazine named them best of the year." She teased.  
Logan scoffed.  
"They draw those on. Mine are the real ones."  
"I need to verify this."  
Logan grinned and lifted up his shirt. Veronica stifled her gasp of approval because her boyfriend's ego was big enough.  
_Damn, those are some fine abs_, she thought to herself.

"Dick, you zoned out again." Mac said, getting slightly annoyed.  
"I'm sorry. This is so boring! I don't care about people who lived in a time without cell phones and showers."  
"Fine, but our project is worth almost all the 2nd quarter grade. We can't fail this."  
"You're right." He groaned. "Ok, what made these Magi so important?"  
"Mayans, Dick. The Mayans of Ancient Mesopotamia. That's what our project is on."  
"Wait, who are the Magi?"  
"3 kinds who visited Jesus in the Bible."  
"You're so smart, Mac. I'm glad you're my partner. I know I seem stupid, but I can work when I need to. Veronica says I have the potential to be a genius."  
"Sure." Mac laughed and explained the Mayan civilization again.  
This time Dick took notes to create the typed report. An hour later Mac was putting her things together to leave.  
"Tomorrow same time? We can finish the report and start the visual part."  
"Sure, that was fun."  
"It was." She smiled a bit shyly.  
"We should hang out sometime. With no history stuff involved."  
"Um, yeah. I have your number. We'll arrange it."  
"So, it's a date?"  
Dick wanted to blush at his haste, but Mac's beautiful smile told him he'd done the right thing.  
"Yeah, date. Bye Dick."  
"Bye Mac." He walked her to car and was shocked at the shiny, green car she drove. It wasn't as luxurious as his or the other rich kids, but it was definitely new and a Beetle. Dick remembered the Purity Test scandal Veronica had solved. She'd said whoever created the program must have been smart and tech-savvy to pull off the system and make money from it. Dick had to chuckle at the trick Mac had pulled off. She'd made money off the stuck-up 09'ers who were so rude to her.  
_She's different than the other girls, that's for sure, _he thought watching her drive away.

"I can get the money right now. There's no need for any physical violence." Sean Friedrich was saying as Weevil led him out of the Echolls' pool house.  
Veronica had figured out how the butler's son had stolen the money and told the guys about it, earning looks respect from Duncan, Connor, and Weevil as well as a look of lust from Logan.  
"You're welcome to play, Veronica." Connor Larkin said after Weevil came back, satisfied with his money and some embarrassment. For Sean.  
"Oh no, I couldn't." Veronica acted sweet and nonchalant.  
"Sure you can. You found the thief and as a prize I'll pay your buy-in to the game." Logan said, leading her to a choir.  
"It's okay if you aren't so good. Most women aren't. We'll go easy on you." Connor said, thinking he was being considerate and a gentleman.  
Veronica's eyes narrowed, but she fixed her expression and smiled.  
"Thanks so much, Connor." She added a girlish giggle and Logan raised an eyebrow, knowing that giggle meant trouble.

An hour later, Veronica was collecting her winnings with a triumphant smile on her face. After Logan folded she'd been the undisputed champion. The guys didn't want to be humiliated by the petite blonde anymore.  
"Next time, I'll go easier on you, Connor. It's okay that you aren't so good. Most airheads aren't."  
Connor couldn't formulate a response, but the other guys laughed out loud.  
"My girlfriend, the card shark." Logan kissed her and told her they would celebrate with food and free alcohol at his mother's Christmas party.  
She agreed and they all entered the party to find utter chaos.  
"What happened here?" Duncan asked.  
"Duncan! Duncan! We're leaving. _Now_." Celeste Kane appeared, husband at her side, pulling Duncan away.  
"It's my father."Logan said and Veronica spotted the bloodbath near Mr. Echolls.  
"Veronica, I'm going to the hospital with Aaron and Lynn. Can you get home?"  
"What happened, Dad?"  
"I'll tell you everything later." Keith followed the paramedics out to the ambulance.  
"Some party." Connor whistled.

"Logan. Are you okay?"  
"Define okay. Do you have the definition in your mind? Compare it to my life."  
Veronica had stayed with Logan, not wanting him alone in his house with alcohol. Her father had called to tell her he was still at the hospital, helping Lynn fend off paparazzi and deal with some legal documents against the crazed Aaron stalker.  
"What are you feeling right now?"  
Logan gave a bitter laugh.  
"Are we in therapy now? Going to shrink me and see if I'm mentally unstable?"  
"It helps to get your feelings out, Logan. And not to some stranger, but to me."  
He sighed.  
"I feel anger."  
"Towards the woman who stabbed your father?"  
"Towards my father. He brought it upon himself when he cheated on my mother. He deserves any pain he gets."  
Veronica didn't respond. She analyzed Logan's tone. He didn't seem worried about his father's well-being. There was an unspoken hate and distance between the father and son. That meant a buried secret. Something Logan wouldn't tell her. Apart from infidelity, what was Mr. Echolls hiding?  
"Veronica."  
She blinked to clear her thoughts.  
"Sorry, what?"  
"Do you want a ride home?"  
"Do you want me to stay?"  
"I don't want any trouble with your scary father."  
She laughed.  
"He does have 2 guns and a license to kill. "  
"Wouldn't want it to put into use on me."  
"A ride home would be nice." She gave him a light peck on the lips.

That night, Veronica stared up at her ceiling, unable to fall asleep. Her mind was thinking of a new case. Another secret case. The Echolls Family Case. She would have to release some skeletons from closets and risk Logan's anger, but she had to know more, starting with Aaron Echolls. A good looking, rich movie star with a beautiful wife and multiple affairs. There was more there. And Veronica would be the one to unearth it.


	12. Chapter 12

**I had to post this one because I really love it. As you can see, this summer I have free time on my hands and constant posting and writing is my obsession. Hope you guys like this one. I'm exploring more Ma/Di and don't worry in the next chap, Veronica will be exploring more on the Echolls family.**

Chapter 12  
"Come on, Ronnie! One more, I promise." Dick whined.  
"Fine, the last one and that's it, understand?"  
"Of course. Here we go. Would you rather kiss a monkey or hump a lion?"  
"You're an idiot." Wallace commented.  
"Ronnie!"  
"I'd rather kill you and stop playing Would You Rather forever."  
Veronica was sitting with her usual group at lunch: Logan, Dick, and Wallace. Meg still sat with the cheerleaders, Mac spent lunch in the computer lab, and Weevil didn't like public appearances like lunchtime.  
"You know, Ronnie, underneath that angry young woman exterior there is a slightly less angry young woman dying to come out." Dick lectured.  
"Bite me."  
Logan chuckled at her attitude.  
"Hey, Veronica." Jackson Douglas approached their table. "I hear you help people."  
"Superman helps people. I do favors for friends."  
"I can pay."  
"Sit down, friend!"  
"I want you to get some dirt on my parents as leverage. They're driving me insane. Grounded me for 2 months for smoking in my room.  
"Are you sure you can handle the truth? The 70's and 80's were crazy decades for all involved."  
"I can handle it." He gave her 75$ "Will this be enough?"  
"I can manage." She took the money.  
"Thanks." He walked away.  
"Now you're going after parents?" Logan joked.  
_Yours are one of my priorities, _she thought.  
"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." She said.  
Suddenly, instruments began to play the Beatles' _Birthday_ and a large cake with pink frosting and the number 17 on it was brought to the Quad.  
"It's Madison's birthday." Dick said.  
"Impossible. It is January and children of the devil are born June 6th. 666, remember?" Veronica remarked.  
"We may hate her, but the party is an event of the year. I wish I'd been invited." Dick frowned.  
"I was, it's not that big a deal." Logan shrugged.  
"Were you planning to attend?" Veronica asked.  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Were you planning on taking me or are you still acting like a single, ready to mingle bachelor?"  
"Would you like to go with me?"  
"No." she turned back to her food.  
Logan's brow furrowed.  
"Then why did you ask me to-"  
"It's just nice to be invited." She winked.  
"You're an enigma, Veronica Mars."  
"Don't expect anything less."

"I heard you were digging up dirt on parents." Mac said when she saw Veronica in the girl's bathroom.  
"Sure, what do you need?"  
"I've always felt out of place in my family. I think I was adopted."  
"I'll look into it."  
"Here's my cell number." She handed Veronica a piece of paper. "Call me as soon as you know anything. How much will it cost?"  
"Free of charge. It's the friends of mine rate."  
The brunette nodded thankfully and left.

"Mac? It's Veronica. I found something."  
"I'm adopted aren't I?"  
"Not exactly."  
"Tell me. Veronica."  
"Your parents brought home the wrong baby. There was a mistake at the hospital, but the other family decided to keep the baby. As did yours."  
"Who was the other family?" Mac cradled the phone to her ear.  
"The Sinclairs. You were switched with Madison 17 years ago."  
"Oh my god."  
"I know it's a lot to take in. I'm here if you need anything."  
"There's 1 thing you can do for me." Mac's voice was steady.  
"Yes?"  
"A way in to Madison's birthday party."

"Let me get this straight. You want me to incite Madison's wrath by taking, not only you, but your unpopular friend to the party?" Logan asked, incredulous.  
"Yep."  
"And it's for a case where your friend, Mac, was switched at birth with Madison?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Life is never boring with you around, is it?"  
"The other men have never complained."  
"Ha ha."  
"Please, Logan. Mac needs this. I feel torn apart not knowing for sure who my father is, having to depend on a paternity test from the internet for truth. Mac's whole life has been unsure. She imagines how her life would have changed as a Sinclair. It's a hard time for her."  
"All right." He agreed.  
"You're the best boyfriend in the world."  
"Tell that to your other men, please."

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Veronica asked Mac once again as she, Logan, and Mac stood on the Sinclair's front porch.  
"I have to see what could have been."  
Veronica looked at Logan, who dutifully knocked on the door.  
"Logan!" Madison squealed happily. "Oh. Veronica… and Ghostworld." She was less enthused.  
Mac looked at her feet and Veronica took that as her queue.  
"Happy birthday!" Veronica shouted, running at Madison and giving her a bear hug that almost made her fall, so Mac could sneak by without more insult.  
"Get off of me!" Madison fixed her dress and stomped away angrily.  
"Good plan, sweetie.""  
"You know how I work, muffin. Hugs and kisses." She tugged on his hand and they made their way to the dance floor.

After her short conversation with the sister she missed out on Mac was pushed out of the study by Madison and she made her way upstairs with 1 final destination in mind.  
Mac pushed open the master bedroom, made sure no one was around, and shut the door behind her. It might have seemed slightly creepy to be sneaking around her biological parents' bedroom, but Mac wanted a sense of closure and this was the only way. There were picture frames around the room, holding pictures of all 4 Sinclairs in various international locations. On the night table was a porcelain figurine made in Japan. It was beautiful with light eyes, ebony hair, and pale skin.  
Mac noticed a drawer on the left side of the room that was open and walked over to it. She pulled the drawer all the way and saw a small scrapbook with a simple heart on the cover. Curious, she opened the scrapbook and gasped. It was a baby picture of her. The same one was in the living room frame at her house.  
Mac flipped through the book and saw her life reflected on the pages. Her biological parents kept track of her somehow from baby pictures to school photos. The last photo was one of Mac holding a trophy for the #1 science project. That had been two months ago and a local newspaper had taken it.  
_I need to get out of here_, she said to herself, suddenly overwhelmed.  
She barreled past people on the stairs and near the entrance. She scanned the room for Veronica and saw her dancing to a romantic song with Logan. Mac shook her head and left the Sinclair house alone. She was at the end of the driveway when she remembered she had no ride home. She quickly pulled out her cell and dialed a number she has pathetically memorized.

Dick found her sitting on the grass near the street crying silent tears. He got out of the car and picked her up with ease, placing her in the passenger seat.  
"What happened, Mac? Why are you crying?"  
"I'm so lost right now, Dick." She faced the window.  
"Should I drive you home?"  
"Home? No, not there. Can we go to the park?"  
Dick was silent the rest of the way, knowing she would tell him what she needed when she was ready. He opened her door when they arrived at the park and led her to a wooden bench. She put her head on his shoulder and he took her hand.  
"I was switched at birth. With Madison Sinclair."  
"How did you find out?"  
"I asked Veronica to sleuth. I always felt… misplaced. I thought I was adopted. This was a surprise." Her eyes moistened and she felt fresh tears appear.  
"You went to Madison's party to see what your life would have been?"  
"Something like that, I wanted closure and I got loss. All I feel is emptiness inside. The people who raised me, who I called Mom and Dad, aren't that at all."  
"That's not true"  
"DNA might disagree."  
"Mac, those people who raised you are your parents. They loved you so much they didn't care that you weren't biologically theirs. That means something."  
"At the Sinclair house I found a scrapbook of me. They followed my life. What does that mean? She turned her misty green eyes to him.  
"It means anyone who's unfortunate enough to lose you can never forget you."  
Mac smiled and leaned in closing her eyes in anticipation of Dick's warm lips against her own. He inhaled deeply and followed her lead. The kiss was slow and sweet. Dick had first worried that Mac was feeling lonely and sought any comfort, but the kiss told him that wasn't it. She wanted him more than that and hell, he'd been daydreaming of the moment for several days.  
Mac pulled away first.  
"Thank you."  
"For my wisdom or the kiss?"  
"Both. The kiss was better though." She ducked her head embarrassedly.  
"Yeah, I think we need a repeat."  
She laughed and met his eager lips again.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, you're as quick as I am at updating One thing I wanted to point out. My Veronica/Wallace friendship isn't as strong as on the show, and I hope no one is upset by that. Dick and Veronica are the best friends in my story. Wallace and Veronica's other friends are close, but D/V is a special category. Angsty, readers beware.**

Chapter 13  
"Veronica, I don't get why you're so worried. Dick's a grown man-boy. He's fine." Logan assured his girlfriend as she frantically checked her phone for any calls or messages.  
The two were on the way to school, Logan driving the X-terra, and Veronica fretting about her best friend.  
"Dick hasn't contacted me in over 16 hours!"  
"If I wasn't so secure about myself I'd feel jealous."  
"It's not like that. He's a child sometimes. I'm accustomed to a call good night, text good morning and random messages in between. A week ago he sent me a message with an attached video of two pigeons fighting over spilt tapioca."  
"Ah, you're upset because you weren't informed of the latest bird happenings."  
"This is not the time for jokes."  
"You sound like a worried mother."  
"I care about my loved ones. Sue me."  
"What would you do if I went missing?"  
"Search every inch of the planet with attack dogs. Taser anyone who stands in my way and burn down buildings to get to you."  
Logan gave her a wide smile, his hazel eyes brewing his own passion and emotion. He wanted to verbalize his love, but decided to wait for a better, more meaningful time. They arrived at Neptune High and Veronica cried out in relief when she saw Dick's SUV and the blonde himself leaning against it. As soon as Logan stopped the car, Veronica launched herself from the passenger side to Dick's chest.  
"Richard Alexander Casablancas! Where have you been? Do you know the emotional turmoil you're put me through?"  
"Uh, sorry? I was busy last night."  
"So busy you couldn't send me a text good night?"  
"You said to stop doing that because it would wake you up when you were already asleep."  
"Whatever. I was worried about you, Dick."  
"That's an understatement." Logan said under his breath and Veronica elbowed him.  
"Ow!"  
"Isn't it too early to be causing others pain?" Mac's teasing voice reached her.  
"Mac! I was so worried! I looked everywhere for you last night and called your house and cell constantly for 10 minutes.""  
"Yeah, my parents were debating calling the cops."  
"Listen, people, I am Veronica Mars. I have certain trust issues, I'm overprotective and rash, and if I'm not sure one of you is okay I can get a little crazy."  
"That was deep, Ronnie."  
"I agree." Mac casually slipped her hand into Dick's. Veronica was the first to notice.  
"Dick, when you were busy last night you meant… busy with Mac, didn't you?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"I'm talking about the cute hand-holding going on here." She looked pointedly at their joined hands.  
"Dickie finally landed himself a worthwhile girlfriend." Logan nodded.  
Mac blushed.  
"We're not dating."  
"We're not?"Dick asked, confused.  
"I'm not sure. You never asked me officially."  
Veronica rolled her eyes.  
"Seriously, Dick?"  
"I was nervous" he admitted. "Mac, will you be my girlfriend?"  
"I'd love to." She giggled and they had a quick kiss.  
"Aw!" Logan and Veronica said, obnoxiously.  
"Shut it." Mac said.  
The four walked into the school, gathering around Veronica's locker since it was the one closest to the front door.  
"Any interesting cases for today, Ms. Holmes?" Mac asked.  
"None yet. But, the day has just begun." Veronica laughed.  
"Miss Mars."  
The foursome turned to see Principal Van Clemmons and Sheriff Lamb.  
"What did I do this time?" Veronica asked.  
"Fake ID's." Lamb said with a triumphant smile on his face.  
"I don't make those."  
"Open your locker and we'll see how innocent you truly are. Step aside." Lamb shoved Logan, Dick, and Mac away.  
"Watch the jacket." Logan grumbled.  
"The locker, Ms. Mars. Please." Van Clemmons ordered and Veronica sighed, turning to open it.  
"I assure you I've been a good girl this week." She opened her locker and her jaw dropped as dozens of blank ID's poured out of her locker.  
"Veronica Mars, you have the right to remain silent. We're going back to the station now." Lamb was almost jumping up and down in delight as he handcuffed her and walked her down the hallway.  
"Logan, don't forget me! Prison can't tear us apart!" she called dramatically over her shoulder as Lamb forced her to do a Walk of Shame down the crowded hallways.  
_My classmates have nothing better to do than take pictures of me now? High school sucks.  
_===================================================================================================  
"Was your dad angry when he got the call from Lamb?" Logan asked.  
Veronica had begun investigating who framed her and had a lead on the so-called Tritons, a secret society for the influential male students at the top of the school. The two were on the way to the café where some of the to-be Tritons were completing tests that allowed them to join the elite group.  
"Nah, he's heard worse about me."  
"If these Tritons get only the best why haven I been invited to join? Is it only the goody goodies like Duncan?"  
Neither had been surprised when they learned Duncan was a possible member.  
"I think so. The Tritons want to think of themselves as squeaky clean and untouchable. Your reputation wouldn't help. Bad boys aren't acceptable to them."  
"I'm a bad boy?"  
"Yep, got a problem with that?"  
"Have you heard the saying good girls end up with bad boys?"  
"Maybe."  
"That's you and me, right?" he had a cute grin at the thought.  
"Incorrect. We're bad girl, bad boy."  
"That does make more sense. Good girls don't get arrested."

"_You'll hear my voice when I hear yours."_ Veronica shared the note with Logan, who looked towards the brightly lit stage and karaoke machine.  
"Hope you can sing, Mars."  
"Sing?"  
"Next up is Veronica Mars!" The announcer boomed and Veronica glanced at the Triton table where Duncan motioned to the stage.  
She stood and walked onto the stage, whispering her song selection to the announcer.  
"This one goes out to my friends in the Tritons" she winked at Logan and sang Blondie's _One Way or Another_ swinging her hips and dancing to the beat.  
"_One way or another I'm gonna get ya  
I'll get ya get ya get ya get ya  
One way!"_ she finished and the audience applauded, with whistles and cheers.  
"Thank you." She smiled, going back to Logan.  
"Is there anything you can't do?"  
"I'm a terrible artist. Oh, and I never bothered to learn to ride a bike."  
He chuckled and the announcer slipped her a piece of paper.  
"Next stop, the restroom." She went inside, followed by Logan where they found a useless guy who was paid 20$ to wait for Veronica as a "prank".  
"This is pissing me off. I didn't sing karaoke for kicks." She glared at the Triton table as they exited the café.

It was 7th period and Veronica was skipping Chemistry to hide in a janitor's closet and listen to a bug she'd planted in the guidance counselor's office. The lady who had dated her father and nagged her about sharing her grief and feelings over Lilly's death. Today the counselor was having a Round 2 of grief counseling and Veronica was using the talks to collect more information on Lilly's murder.  
She'd already heard Weevil, who was surprisingly torn up over Lilly and had been her secret lover, and Duncan, who had a mysterious illness and more mysterious medications for it. She was prepared to turn off her radio and arrive late to Chemistry when Logan's cold, distant voice rang out."  
"Hiya Becky. Thanks for getting me out of that test.  
"Logan, please sit. And it's Ms. James."  
Veronica listened to Logan's confessions about his anger and the blame he felt towards Veronica, himself, and Lilly.  
"What's so good about living?" he said and Veronica's breath stopped. She turned off the radio and allowed silent tears to fall down her face.  
_I've been so naïve. Thinking Logan and I's issues were over. He blames me for Lilly's death and that was why he treated me like public enemy #1. When we're together does he see the girl who caused his true love's death? His true love. Lilly was his true love. What am I to him? He cares about me, but to what extent? Am I a replacement for Lilly? I have her blonde hair, blue eyes, and light skin. _  
Veronica took deep breaths to calm down and stop her mind from running rampant. She tried to concentrate on her classes, but Logan's last words were running on a loop. _What's so good about living, Logan? What about me?  
_===================================================================================================  
Veronica turned Rick in to Sheriff Lamb, proving she'd been framed for the fake ID's. She had gotten a ride to the station from Dick, but he had plans with Mac and couldn't pick her up. Her father was in Illinois chasing a bail jumper; Wallace was at basketball practice so her options were Logan and Weevil. She wasn't ready to face Logan after what she'd heard and was dialing Weevil when a yellow X-terra pulled up in front of her and she saw the choice had been taken out of her hands. She silently got into the car and waited for him to drive. When she saw the car wasn't moving she turned to Logan.  
"We going to move anytime soon?"  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong."  
"Nothing's wrong. I'm tired and I want to go home. Can we go?" she turned away again and he began the ride to her apartment complex.  
"You can't keep doing this, Veronica."  
"Doing what?" she refused to make eye contact.  
"Getting upset with me then avoiding me so I can't apologize for it. Can you tell me what the fuck I did this time?" he was growing angry and when he pulled into her apartment complex she was going to jump out and escape to her bedroom, but he caught her arm.  
"You're not running away from me."  
"Logan, let go of me."  
"No."  
"You don't want to have this discussion with me."  
"What discussion? I don't know what's going on with you because you never tell me!"  
"I heard your talk with the guidance counselor."  
He blinked in confusion, obviously not expecting that.  
"How?"  
"I bugged her office. I thought the conversations would help me with my investigation."  
"You think I killed Lilly?"  
"That's not what this is about."  
"Answer me." his eyes were pained.  
"No, Logan. I don't."  
"Then, what is it?"  
"What's so good about living?"  
Logan recognized his words and his eyes were filled with understanding. Veronica let tears drop when she saw he understood why she was upset.  
"Veronica I-"  
"I know you loved Lilly. I loved her too. After her death, when the school and you made it their point to break me down there were moments I wanted to give up. Moments where _somewhere else_ wasn't enough. I wanted to join Lilly and be at peace away from the pain of living. Then, Dick came into my life and he was my best friend and I was better. When you began to care again and began to want me in your life, I was truly happy again. I thought what we had was enough to live for, but I was wrong. You not only blame me for my best friend's death, but you don't consider me enough to live for? This is what makes me lose more and more faith in the world and in love and relationships. This moment right here." She felt tears blurring her vision as she shook her arm free from his grip and ran into her apartment, falling onto her bed as she cried. Several times during the night her cell phone rang, but she ignored it content to sleep and hide in her unconsciousness from the reality of her life.

In another darkened bedroom Logan Echolls gulped bottles of vodka to numb the pain he felt, both physical and emotional. His mother was gone, had left him completely vulnerable to his abusive father. Veronica has lost faith in him and he was so alone every part of him ached. _What's so good about living?_ he thought again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
When Veronica arrived at school the next day the first thing she noticed was the large crowd around Logan's locker. Frowning, she approached the locker and shoved her way to the front. Her eyes widened at the myriad of tabloids and newspaper articles taped to Logan's locker and all saying the same thing: Lynn Echolls, 40, committed suicide after jumping off the Coronado Bridge.  
Veronica angrily ripped the tabloids from the locker and balled them up, launching them roughly at the murmuring crowd.  
"Bitch!" one shouted loudly, going to step closer.  
"One more step and you'll be missing all your teeth." Dick towered over him and pushed his way to Veronica.  
"Did you know about this?"  
"I heard it on the radio this morning. Have you talked to Logan? He's not at school and when I called the cell is off."  
Veronica looked down.  
"We had a fight yesterday." She said softly.  
"He needs you right now."  
"I doubt he wants to see me."  
"Who else would he want?"  
"Get the English notes for me." She said, already preparing the words she'd say to Logan when she saw him.  
"Will do." He helped her pass the mobs of students to her car.  
"Oh and tell Wallace I can't be at his game after school."  
"He'll understand."  
She hugged Dick briefly and made the drove to the Echolls estate.

Everything seemed so dark and foreboding from outside the estate. Gray clouds loomed overhead, threatening rain, and all the lights of the house were off. Veronica punched in the security code for the gate and then the house.  
"Logan?" she called tentatively, praying Mr. Echolls wasn't home.  
No one answered. Not even the servants could be heard bustling around the house. The X-terra was parked outside, which meant Logan was in the house somewhere. She searched his room and the guest rooms, but they were empty. She made her way to the pool house and stopped when she saw him fully clothed in the pool. He was clearly drunk as he floated on his back near the edge of the pool.  
"Logan! Get out of the pool, you might drown!"  
"elax. I can wim" he slurred, coughing and losing his balance in the floating position.  
Time seemed to stop as Logan's arms splashed the water and his head went under. Veronica screamed his name and dropped her bag on the floor before jumping in after him. She pulled him out, choking on some chlorinated water since her petite form has to support his larger frame completely. Gasping for breath, she managed to get them both out of the pool.  
"Logan!"she pressed on his chest to force the water out and gave him mouth-to-mouth. An agonizing minute later he spit out water and coughed heavily, sitting up and finally seeing Veronica there.  
"Oh God, Logan. I almost lost you." She pulled him to her and cried into his damp hair.

"Take off your shirt." Veronica commanded.  
She had half-carried Logan into the pool house's bath tub and drew him a hot bath. He was shivering uncontrollably and she was concerned about possible pneumonia.  
"I can't" he said, voice steady and surprisingly sober.  
"Why not?" she asked frustrated. "You need to get warm. I have to get those wet clothes off you."  
"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." The innuendo was said flatly.  
Logan was so shaken he couldn't even make his usual dirty jokes or stand up straight, though the cause wasn't large amounts of alcohol.  
"Logan, _please_. You could have died out there. Even if you don't think it's worth it. I do. I need you in my life. Let me in yours, Logan. Please." She begged, cerulean eyes shining.  
Logan was silent, deliberating.  
_I can't hide it from her anymore_, he thought and unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall to the floor.  
Veronica discovered there were real monsters in the world after her hazy night at Shelley's party and the rape. Now, seeing Logan's scarred back and chest she was reminded monsters came out in daylight, went to Hollywood premieres and hid behind a rich movie star façade.  
"Is this what you wanted to see?"  
"I won't let it happened again." She vowed.  
He scoffed in disbelief.  
"This isn't the first time someone's made that promise. That fucking lie."  
"I'm serious."  
"So am I. This isn't the first time it's happened. It's been 11 years of hell, Veronica. How are you going to make a change?"  
"I don't know yet, Logan. W-why did it happen?"  
"This time? Or all the others?"  
Veronica tried to reign in her emotions because she had to be strong for this battered boy in front of her. Breaking down into hysterical sobs would be unhelpful.  
"When I was 6 I broke his glass sculpture of France. It was the first time I felt his belt mark my skin. Not the last, obviously. Last night I pissed him off good. Blamed him for my mom's… departure. Screamed and tried to punch him. He made me pay for the attempt. Sometimes I come home too late or drink too much and he hits me. He said I was always embarrassing him, so he'd beat me until I learned to be a man."  
"Logan, it was never your fault. Aaron abused you."  
"Nothing's ever my fault, is it?" he said bitterly.  
"Does anyone else know?"  
"My mom did. Trina, various emergency room doctors and house staff. Duncan."  
Veronica's eyes flashed with anger. How could anyone allow this torture on Logan?  
"I'm sorry."  
"Everyone always is. My mother said it often, when she wasn't completely drunk or high on pills. Sorry you're fucked up and in the hospital, but I can't change anything. My mother never had the guts to leave him. Instead, she jumped off a bridge."  
Veronica closed her eyes at the mention of her suicide.  
"I should have known. There were times…I should have known." She whispered as memories of Logan walking stiffly or appearing with random cuts and bruises to a party or gathering.  
He would blame surfing mishaps and his clumsiness, but the truth was in front of her face the whole time. She was too blind to see it.  
"I'm here now, Logan." She said firmly. "Take off your pants and shoes and get in the tub." She sat on the lowered toilet seat as he silently followed her commands.  
Once he was soaking in the hot water, in only his boxers, she knelt next to the tub and stroked his hair.  
"I think you should know something." She said.  
Logan's usually vivid eyes were a dull, muddy brown.  
"Did someone else die while I was unconscious?"  
"No. I think you should know I love you. And because I love you I'll use everything in my power to save you."  
Logan couldn't contain his tears. He'd wanted a better time for this, but it hadn't worked out the way he'd planned.  
"I love you so much, Veronica."  
"Good. You'll be seeing so much of me you're gonna feel sick."  
"That will never happen."  
She smiled gently and got a washcloth from the closet to soak some of the blood from the cuts on his back.  
"Veronica. There's something you should know."  
"What's that?"  
"With the guidance counselor. I'm assuming you didn't hear the rest of the session after the 'what's so great about living' line."  
She shook her head.  
"After I said it I immediately thought of you. I told Ms. James the old me would be dead already, but something in my life was changing everything. I was feeling love again. She tried to ask me more, but I walked out. The relationship between you and me isn't open to the public. I'm sorry I made you cry over that one stupid thought."  
"I'll forgive you…only because I love you so."  
"I'm lucky guy." He had a genuine smile.

Veronica lay on the pool house's bed stroking a sleeping Logan's hair. Sleep would bring nightmares for her and she had an inane fear that if she closed her eyes someone would take Logan away from her and hurt him. Logan had told her everything. The particularly awful beatings. The passive reactions from his mother. The helplessness he lived with. After the bath she'd wrapped a towel around him and left him on the bed. She took off her wet clothes and found a robe to wear. He told her his life story and knocked out, still in the towel and his boxers.  
Veronica was thankful it was Friday. She was thankful Logan's father was in New York for a month filming a movie and bullshitting interviews about his "loss" and "grief". Veronica was also thankful her father wouldn't be back until Tuesday since he was chasing a bail jumped in Ohio. Veronica couldn't bear any separation from Logan at the moment.  
Her attention turned to her vibrating cell phone. She took it out of her bag and answered in a whisper.  
"Hello?"  
"Ronnie?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why are we whispering?" he asked.  
She gave a silent laugh.  
"I'm whispering because Logan is asleep."  
"How'd it go?"  
"It was worse than I thought. I saved him from drowning in the pool."  
"Damn."  
"I'm spending the weekend here. Can you do me a favor?"  
"It's why I called."  
"I have a spare key to my apartment at my neighbor, Sarah's apartment. Tell her who you are and she'll give it to you. I need someone to walk and feed Back-up. I'd also love if you brought me some clothes and toiletries."  
"I'll do the first part, but Mac can handle the second. I don't want to touch your undies."  
She grinned.  
"I don't believe you."  
"Take care of yourself and Logan."  
"I will. I'll call you again tomorrow."  
"Love you."  
"Me too. Bye." She hung up and wrapped an arm around Logan's waist, a place not bruised.  
She stared into his serene face in sleep so beautiful and innocent.  
_Never again. He won't touch you again, Logan. I won't fail you like everyone else has. I __**swear **__it._


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks again my faithful reviewers. Found a way to finish the Carrie/ Mr. Rooks problem early because I wasn't excited about it. It bored me, just saying.**

Chapter 15  
Veronica and Logan spent a blissful weekend together, watching movies and eating junk food. The only moment where the two discussed the events around them was Saturday night as they watched _Grease_.  
"I want you to find my mom."  
Veronica paused the movie and turned to face him.  
"What?"  
"She's not dead. They didn't find a body and this isn't like her. If she wanted to end her life it'd be Chardonnay and sleeping pills."  
"Logan-"  
"Veronica, I need this. Uncertainty and hope is paralyzing. I won't be able to move on unless I know for sure."  
"Okay. I'll see what I can do."  
He nodded and pressed play again.

Monday morning Logan drove them to school in his car. On the way he suggested a game of 20 questions.  
"Why?" she questioned.  
"I love you. Any opportunity to learn more about you is appreciated."  
"Fine, but only because that statement was charming."  
"Ladies first." He smirked.  
Veronica took a deep breath. This was the perfect opportunity to clear some of the doubts in her mind about her relationship with Logan.  
"You used to say Lilly was the true love of your life. What does that make me?"  
"I said that when I was 15. I was young and stupid. I didn't understand what true love was. I loved Lilly with all my heart, but she would cheat on me and cause me pain intentionally. A person who truly loves another would never do that. _You_ wouldn't do that."  
"Thank you. Your turn."  
"What's your favorite color?"  
"Green."  
"Why?"  
"That's your 3rd question, I assume."  
He rolled his eyes.  
"If you must be so technical."  
"I must. Green is fresh and alive. It's growth and natural and changing. I like the idea of that."  
"You can ask me two."  
"What's your favorite holiday and why?"  
" It's cliché but Christmas. The time of the year where people are supposed to be jolly and one of the few times of the year that my mother stayed sober enough to show me some affection."  
Veronica rubbed his arm comfortingly.  
"What's your favorite song?"  
Veronica blushed.  
"Veto."  
"We didn't say vetoes were allowed. That's an easy question. Why can't you answer?"  
"Logan, it's kinda corny."  
"Is it _Truly Madly Deeply_?"  
"No."  
"_More than Words? Every Breath You Take?_"  
"_Wouldn't It Be Nice_" she muttered.  
"Beach Boys. I like it. Can I ask why?"  
"You ask for too much, Echolls."  
"You don't have to tell me."  
"It's fine. It reminds me of happiness and love. Once I heard it on the radio the summer following Lilly's death I liked thinking of a better time.  
_Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray… We could be married and then we'd be happy." _She spoke her favorite lyrics.  
"It's a sweet song."  
"During that time songs were all the sweet I could get."  
"I will always regret that time where I was stupid enough to alienate you can cause you pain."  
"I know."  
"If it makes you feel any better my favorite song is _Making Love Out of Nothing At All _by Air Supply."  
"You're a closet softie."  
"_Every time I see you all the rays of the sun are streaming through the waves in your hair."  
_"It's a beautiful song."  
"You're a beautiful girl" he took her small hand and kissed it.  
Veronica smiled, thanking the heavens that Logan was alive and all hers

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Sheriff Lamb was saying as he pushed Mr. Rooks down the hallway in the handcuffs Veronica had felt for herself.  
"Why is Mr. Rooks being arrested?" Veronica asked a random student.  
"He was knocking boots with Carrie Bishop. She's pressing charges."  
"Huh." Veronica went to her locker, Logan behind her.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Mr. Rooks is one of the only teachers I admire. This is a letdown. Although… Carrie isn't the most trustworthy source. She's the school's gossip queen and an affair like this ups her status."  
"New case time?"  
"Maybe."  
"Ronnie! It's been so long!" Dick ran over and picked her up in a spinning hug.  
"Diiick" she protested when she put her down. "Now I'm dizzy." She clutched her head.  
"Don't break my girlfriend, dude." Logan pulled Veronica to his chest.  
"Hey all."Mac grabbed Dick's hand. "Did you see Mr. Rooks' arrest."  
"I saw it and now I'm sure I'm going to get involved. I never liked Carrie even when I was forced to play nice as part of the 09'er group."  
The bell rang.  
"You, me after school, right?" Dick asked Veronica.  
"What's after school?" Mac wondered.  
"I don't want to."  
"Sure ya do. I have the perfect idea for my costume and Meg told me she's doing yours."  
"Hey, BFF's your significant others are confused." Logan reminded them.  
"From the beginning of the school year Dick was excited about the 80's dance that's this Friday. He planned his costume since then and made me promise to attend with him. Now, though, he has a girlfriend who would be willing to accompany him and I don't have to go."  
"Yeah, you do. You promised me, Ronnie. And Logan wants to go, right Logan?""  
"Don't rope me into this. If Veronica wants to, we'll go."  
Veronica groaned.  
"I'll go. I can't bear Dick's puppy dog eyes and Meg's disappointed tone of understanding. After school Meg and Dick were taking me to the mall to decide my costume. Wanna come with?"  
"I'd rather leave your costume as a surprise. I think I have mine down""  
"Am I allowed to ask what?"  
"Nope."  
"Tease."  
"I learned from the best." He gave her a quick kiss.

"Dad, she's lying. Her whole diary is made up." Veronica was trying to get her dad on her side.  
Currently, it was Mars vs. Mars as her dad was hired by Carrie's parents to prosecute Mr. Rooks.  
"Honey, I'll make you a deal. I'll be devil's advocate for both sides and make a private investigation on Carrie's story to see if you're right. In exchange you will drop this because I hate when we argue over other people's errors. Be a normal teenager. Isn't there a dance at school this Friday? Were you planning to go with Logan and your other friends?"  
"How do you know so much about my school functions?"  
He shrugged innocently.  
"You've been talking to Alicia, haven't you?"  
"I won't confirm or deny that."  
"Yeah, you have."  
Alicia Fennell, Wallace's mom was a good woman and Veronica liked her a lot. Her father also liked her a lot, in a different way, though he wouldn't verify if they were dating or not. Veronica and Wallace avoided that topic because it would be awkward to suddenly become stepsiblings.  
"So, deal or no deal?"  
She sighed.  
"Deal. I trust you. But, tell me everything you find out, even if Mr. Rooks is the one lying."  
"I promise. Full disclosure."  
"Dick and Meg are taking me to the mall to find the perfect dress/costume for the 80's dance on Friday."  
"80's dance? The 80's were a funky decade."  
"I think I'll wait outside in case your nostalgia involves 'funky' dance moves that can cause you to break a hip." She kissed him on the cheek and went outside, searching for Dick's SUV.

"It's perfect." Meg said  
"It's slutty." Veronica said.  
"Slutty can be good." Dick said.  
The two girls looked at him and shook their heads.  
"You're getting it. The lace stockings and black mesh gloves too." Meg said.  
"You'll pay for this."  
"I know. If it's going to be worth whatever scheme you're planning as revenge for me, I'm adding the heeled boots and hair thing."  
Veronica had no breath to argue.  
===================================================================================================The week passed by quickly with only 2 important events. Mr. Rooks' conviction and a video showing Lynn Echolls' jump off the bridge. Mr. Rooks had an affair with a student, not Carrie Bishop, but her pregnant best friend. Carrie stepped in for her friend, who had been too afraid to press charges, and Mr. Mars, following his promise to his daughter, followed every lead until he found the whole truth.  
Veronica had been disappointed with her favorite teacher, but justice was justice and she had to admire Carrie for the way she'd helped her friend, not caring who hated her for it.  
Veronica had gotten the tragic video from Hart, a boy Weevil heard talking about Lynn's on tape suicide and immediately brought him to Veronica, and shown it to Logan. Logan had stormed out of the room and she didn't hear from him until an hour later, when he called her from his house. By then, she had another lead for him. Mrs. Echolls had used her credit card to buy a rental car and then to purchase a suite at the Sunset Regent.  
It had been the last lead Veronica could follow because when the couple went to the hotel they found Trina, Logan's snobbish sister dressed in Lynn's coat and hat using her credit card. It was her last day in Neptune and Trina made sure to have a hurtful argument with Logan before storming off, leaving her brother to break down in tears on the hotel lobby's couch, in Veronica's arms.  
Veronica told Logan they didn't have to attend the dance if he felt like staying home she'd stay with him. He had rejected the idea. Said his costume had to be worn and he wanted to have a nice night with his hot girlfriend without letting his dysfunctional family affect him.

And that's where Veronica was at the present, at the 80's dance, alone. Dick and Mac had driven her there since Logan wanted their costumes to be a surprise til the last moment, but he hadn't bothered to show up yet. Dick was Tom Cruise in _Risky Business _and Mac had worn a ruffled dress with sparkles and various colors streaked in her hair. They made a cute, yet odd couple. Meg had been receiving notes from a secret admirer, who turned out to be none other than Veronica's ex, Duncan. He had powder blue tux on and Meg was in a pink taffeta dress. Sweet and innocent.  
Veronica was dressed as Madonna in her video, _Like a Virgin._ A black, sexy version, not the pure, angelic white dress that was more suited for Meg.  
"Whoo. This is definitely worth showing up to a school dance." Logan whistled, coming up behind her and looking her outfit up and down.  
"I look like Manila Whore Barbie."  
"And I like it."  
Veronica kissed him before stepping back to see his costume.  
"You wanna do some dirty dancing?"  
Logan smirked. He was wearing Patrick Swayze's outfit from the movie, shirt half open and all.  
"If you're sure you're ready, Frances."  
"I prefer _Baby_, thank you very much."  
Logan made a signal to the DJ and _I've Had the Time of My Life _began to play through the speakers.  
"I've dreamt of this moment."  
The two were swaying and spinning to the song.  
"We danced together at Homecoming."  
"Yeah, but I imagined our first dance to this song."  
"Where have you been hiding all this romanticism and sweetness?"  
"Deep in the crevices of my soul."  
"And only I get to see them?"  
"Only you, baby."  
She laughed and leaned in for a kiss.  
At that moment Veronica felt a peace, a happiness she hadn't felt in a long time.  
Regrettably, like the famous quote goes _All good things must come to an end_. And there were hard times coming for the love-filled couple…


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: Shorter than usual and darker than usual. We are entering rocky territory now, readers.**

Chapter 16

"Polly the Parrot was stolen." Wallace said as he sat his usual lunch table.  
"You have a pet parrot?"Dick asked.  
"No, Polly is the school's mascot. Veronica, I need you to get that bird back."  
"Not that I'm against upping our school spirit, because I just _love_ this place, but what makes the parrot so essential? Is he a lucky charm?"  
"Some athletes in the school think so, but that's not why I'm asking. Last night, some guys on the basketball team stole Pan High's mascot, their goat."  
"Why would they do that?"  
"The guys suspect Pan High. Their basketball team hates ours. One of their star shooters, Maurice Wilson, is my nemesis."  
"I have one of those. We have a beautiful relationship of hate and disgust."  
"Madison Sinclair?" Logan guessed.  
"10 points for you, muffin." She nodded.  
"Muffin?" Dick snickered.  
"Veronica, I said to keep those things private!"  
"Sorry… muffin."  
Dick guffawed louder and Logan sighed in exasperation.  
"Why is Maurice your nemesis? Is there bad blood between you?"  
"He's a jerk. I've caught him playing dirty pranks on opposing teams. He once changed the vitamins a player took with hormonal pills. The poor guy was crying and fainting the whole game. Maurice is my number 1 suspect. Last night I got an e-mail with a video to my school account by some masked dude who had Polly in a cage and he threatened to get rid of the bird, if I played I the game tomorrow night."  
"Blackmail. The best way to ascertain results."  
"Those results would be my basketball team losing the championship game tomorrow. They depend on me and follow my lead. If I don't play I doubt we'll win."  
"I'll handle it."  
"Thanks, Supafly."  
"In fact, I'll handle it now. There are still 40 minutes of lunch and the drive to Pan High takes 5 minutes." Veronica stood with her books in hand.  
"I'll go with you." Logan stood.  
"I was planning an undercover route. You're easily recognized as a prominent son of movie stars."  
"I don't want you going off by yourself with some parrot killers."  
"I won't be long, I promise. You'll see me next period for Journalism." She kissed him reassuringly and hurried to her LeBaron.  
===========================================================================================

The night of Wallace's championship game was a successful win for Neptune High's basketball team. Veronica had proved a student, from Neptune High, had bet serious money against Neptune High in an illegal gambling ring and stole Polly hoping to cover his tracks with the rivalry between Neptune High and Pan. He then made the blackmail video telling Wallace to drop out of the team to ensure he'd make his money when Neptune lost.  
"You're getting better and better at these mysteries, Ronnie."  
"All I have to do is wait for someone to write a book series about me that will make Nancy Drew a forgotten name. I'll request to play myself in the movie version."  
"Ooh! I want Brad Pitt to play my part." Dick grinned.  
"Don't you think the age difference would be a problem? Brad Pitt can't pull off being a high school student. It's not believable."  
"Hey! I don't crush your dreams. Leave mine alone!" Dick crossed his arms and Mac soothingly patted his arm.  
"It's like managing a seven year old." Mac whispered to Veronica and Logan.  
==========================================================================================

When Veronica arrived home she checked her mailbox and pulled out the lone envelope.  
"Medico Labs" she said out loud and her pulse quickened.  
_The paternity test results. I sent the blood samples some time ago. It's time to find out who's really my daddy.  
_Veronica entered her apartment, relieved to find a note on the kitchen counter from her father, explaining his two day absence for a bail jumper. She sat on the couch and moved to tear open the envelope. Her fingers touched the sealed paper and stopped. She couldn't do it alone. In one motion, her cell phone was out, dialing the number she knew like the back of her hand.  
"Logan? The paternity test results came in the mail."  
"I'll be there in 10." He said, hanging up.  
True to his word, ten minutes later Logan arrived.  
"It's on the couch. I can't bring myself to open it."  
"Yes, you can Veronica. You want to know, don't you?"  
"I do, but a part of me thinks I should rip it apart and throw it in the trash. Go back to ignorance and pretend there isn't a possibility of my life being a lie."  
"If that's what you want, do it. This is all for you. It's your choice."  
"I need to be strong. The results won't change the way I feel about my dad. Keith Mars is the man who raised me and loved me. He's my father even if my blood says otherwise."  
"Then open the envelope." He handed her the dreaded envelope and she sat on the couch, Logan's hand on her thigh for encouragement.  
"Here we go." She took a deep breath and quickly ripped open the envelope, taking out the single sheet inside.  
Veronica slowly straightened out the paper and read the first line.  
"Oh God." She breathed paling and rushing to the bathroom.  
Logan grabbed the paper she'd thrown away from her and read it to himself.  
"Blood Sample 1 is not a valid match with Blood Sample 2. No genetic relation found."  
_Fuck _he thought, running to his girlfriend, who looked incredibly small choking on sobs and vomiting the contents of her stomach.  
===========================================================================================

Hundreds of miles away, in a seedy bar, Lianne Mars cried into a bottle of tequila. A feeling of utter pain and disillusion had filled her. She wasn't sure what had brought it on, but it was powerful enough to make breathing difficult. Her regrets plagued her and the sorrow she felt for betraying her husband and daughter deepened every day.  
It was unfair for Veronica, especially, that a clandestine affair of Lianne's had changed her future and parentage. Veronica was a Kane, but that secret was buried. Lianne had left town to ensure it.  
_Things will get better_, she told herself every second as she gulped down alcohol and passed out in bars, streets, and cheap motels. A heavy hand touched her shoulder and she gasped at the sight of the statuesque man before her.  
"I've given you enough time, Lianne. Drinking yourself to death would be a waste. There's someone who wants to have a talk with you." Clarence Weidman said, pulling the woman to her feet.  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
"Neptune. It's inescapable, isn't it?"  
Lianne couldn't respond. She feared the consequences of her return. Secrets meant to be hidden were going to unravel completely.  
========================================================================================

In a dark room of a rich neighborhood, a boy with cold eyes and a colder soul studied pictures on his expensive laptop. Pictures that caused him pleasure and pride. His most successful conquest. An innocent virgin. All it took was a cup of diet soda… and a healthy dose of GHB. He closed his eyes to remember that night. Shelley Pomroy's party. The untainted white dress. The drowsy, semi-conscious girl.  
She'd been perfect. Tight and silent. That was a woman's true use anyway. What use was their chattering about stupid events in their meaningless lives?  
Casey Gant closed the laptop, content with his pictures. He's have amazing dreams that night. Dreams reliving his time with Veronica Mars. Truly, his most successful conquest.


	17. Chapter 17

**I want to thank all my readers, I have almost 80 reviews! I'm overwhelmed with the people who like my writing. Thank you.  
Some clarifications: -In chapter 2 Madison calls Dick by his full name and Veronica does it later. His middle name in my story is Alexander. I made a mistake in chapter 2.  
-In chapter 11 when Mac and Dick are working on their project she says the Mayans of Ancient Mesopotamia. It should be the Mayans of Mesoamerica.  
(Thank you Didine 34790 for catching that) They weren't essential to the story I just wanted to clarify. I would love a beta reader, but don't have one yet. On with the story, folks. BTW: I think this chapter proves my love for Dick Casablancas.**

Chapter 17

Wednesday morning Logan knocked on the bedroom door for the fourth time.  
"Veronica, we're going to be late to school."  
"I'm not going." She said, voice muffled from the door separating them and her hoarse voice.  
Veronica had cried for an hour and allowed Logan to hold her unroll suddenly she ran out of his embrace, leaving him alone on the bathroom floor as she shut herself up in the bedroom. She hadn't come out since.  
"Okay, then I'll stay here with you. Open the door. We can do whatever you want."  
"No, go to school. I need time alone, Logan."  
"I can't leave you when you're upset. I love you."  
"Please go."  
Logan felt hurt at her abrasive tone and her evasion of his sentiment. It ached when your loved one didn't respond the eight letters of love. Despite his hurt Logan knew Veronica was suffering with the new information she'd gained and she didn't mean to be hurting others. Logan wasn't sure what he should do. He wouldn't leave her, but she didn't want to see him at the moment. He had one more option. Bring in the big guns.  
==========================================================================================

It was 1st period at Neptune High. Dick was napping against a bookshelf in Trigonometry. He was jerked awake by the vibrating cell phone in his pocket.  
"Hello?" he whispered, watching to make sure Mr. Hanley was busy with his lecture on some sort of angle.  
"Dick, I need your help."  
"I'm kinda in the middle of class."  
"It's Veronica. She's-"  
"Give me fifteen minutes." Dick hung up and began to cough loudly.  
He made his chest shake with the coughs until the whole class and Mr. Hanley were staring with disgust. Mr. Hanley cleared his throat.  
"Richard, do you need to pay a visit to the nurse?"  
"Yes." Cough "Thanks" Louder cough. "Do I need a pass?" Extreme cough.  
Mr. Hanley looked scared.  
"No that's all right. Go now, please."  
Dick nodded and ran out of the classroom, making a left for the parking lot.  
======================================================

Logan heard the heavy knock and pulled the front door open for Dick.  
"Where is she?"  
"Bedroom. She hasn't come out for 12 hours 37 minutes and 18 seconds. I'm desperate here. She won't eat or drink water. Apart from busting down the door, which she'll hate me for, I don't know what to do."  
"What happened last night?" Dick glared threateningly at the other boy.  
"It wasn't me, Dick. This came in the mail yesterday."  
Dick took the paternity test results and his eyes widened.  
"Fuck."  
"Also my first thought."  
"Go to school, dude. I'll call you in a few hours."  
"No, I can't leave her."  
"I know you love her, Logan. She knows it too. Right now, though, she's grieving. Veronica doesn't grieve like others do. I'm asking you to trust me with her. She is one of the people I care for most in this universe. My family. Trust that I will help her and you will see her again later." Dick's usually playful blue eyes were determined and firm.  
"I'll trust you." Logan finally said." As soon as you can, call me. I want to be with her."  
"I know."  
Logan nodded, gave one last glance to the shut door, and left the apartment. He drove to the school, hoping classes and mindless chatter would keep his mind busy.  
"Ronnie, it's me." Dick knocked on her door.  
"Go away. I want to be alone."  
"You don't, you're saying that as a defense mechanism. You thrive on isolation when you're upset. I know because many times I've hunted you down to make sure you're really okay. I'm doing it now."  
"Where's Logan?"  
"He left. He didn't want to, but I said I had to do this myself."  
"Do what, exactly? I'm not about to cut myself or anything. I don't need a suicide watch." She was angry.  
"If anger helps you, Ronnie, by all means unleash it on me. But, to do that you'd have to open the door. I bet you'd like to punch something or taser something."  
"You'd let me taser you?"  
"Would that make you feel better?"  
"No."  
"Is there anything that will?"  
Veronica opened the door and sat on her bed, knees pulled to her chest. Dick sat next to her, not making a big deal at her letting him in.  
"A time machine."  
"Like in _Back to the Future_?"  
"Yeah."  
"What would you change?"  
"There are so many things. I would change last night when I opened the envelope or weeks ago when I sent in the test. Mostly, I'd go back to when my mother first met Jake Kane in a hidden motel to start their affair. I'd plead for her to think of the future and what she'd be ruining." Veronica stared off into space.  
"Do you hate your mother?"  
Veronica's eyes flashed to his.  
"I can't. Cheater and all she's my mother. She carried me in her womb and gave me life. A life built and borne from lies." She felt tears sting her eyes again and angrily wiped at them.  
"It was a lie for your mother. She had the affair, she ended her marriage. You were born free from that. You didn't live a lie. Yes, Keith Mars isn't your biological father, but he was the one who raised you. He was part of your life at every moment. You two have a bond between you that can't be broken by the sins of others. Don't let your mother and Jake Kane ruin what you have."  
"I've tried! I've tried so hard, but then a voice inside me whispers that I'm not a Mars I'm a fucking Kane! Duncan and Lilly's sister. I feel sick. My ex-boyfriend was my brother! My dead best friend was my sister. I never got to experience sisterhood with her. The only silver lining to this disaster was lost when I lost Lilly." Veronica was crying again.  
Dick pulled her into his chest and stroked her hair.  
"I wish I could help you in some way, Ronnie. I hate seeing you like this. And so I'm resorting to my most desperate option." He stood and took a deep breath before bursting into song.  
"_Picture yourself in a boat on a river  
With tangerine trees and marmalade skies  
Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly  
A girl with kaleidoscope eyes!" _he sang the whole song as Veronica sat, mouth open, tears drying.  
when Dick finished he immediately began another song  
"_Out here in the fields  
I fight for my meals  
I get my back into my living._

I don't need to fight  
To prove I'm right  
I don't need to be forgiven.  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"

This continued until Dick's voice was weak from covering songs by Pink Floyd, The Ramones, The Beach Boys, Aerosmith, ACDC and a particularly pitchy version of _I Will Survive._  
"Stop." Veronica held up a hand.  
Dick stopped in the middle of _It's Raining Men_.  
"What was all that?"  
"I wanted to take your mind off things. I'm also an amazing singer and wanted to showcase it. If this one is unsatisfactory I have a number from the Bee Gees that will blow your mind."  
He began _Stayin' Alive _and Veronica burst into laughter. Loud, uncontrolled laughter she'd contained since his fourth song. Dick stopped and knelt in front of her.  
"Better?"  
Veronica wiped the last tears from her face.  
"Better. Thank you."  
"There's no need to thank me. BFF's til the end, remember?"  
"I love you." She hugged him tightly.  
"And I love you, Ronnie. I promised your boyfriend a phone call. He's worried, you know."  
"Later, please. For now, I want to lie down. I didn't sleep last night."  
"I noticed" he'd seen the deep circles under her eyes.  
"Nightmares."  
"The ones where you're lost in the dark?"  
"Those and worse. I always feel suffocated. It scares me."  
"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."  
They lay back, Veronica under the sheets, Dick on top of them. He gave her a little space and made himself comfortable.  
"If you need a lullaby I can provide that. My voice is angelic."  
Veronica laughed a little.  
"I've heard enough of your voice for today."  
"Ouch, she wounds me" he clutched his heart.  
"Whatever. Again, Dick thanks for being here. For forcing my door open. I'm not saying I'm completely fine, but this can't ring my down or end my life. I love my father, Keith Mars. I love you, my best friend. I love my boyfriend. I love my other friends and my dog."  
"And we all love you back."  
"And that's enough. Some people have nothing and no one."  
"Get some sleep, Ronnie. Tomorrow will be a long day. You're going to school."  
"Aw." She groaned.  
"Yep, your education is important. Can't miss out."  
"I can drop out and become a hooker."  
"Then I'll drop out and be your pimp. No one's touching my ho unless I say so. Hey that rhymed!"  
Veronica laughed again and Dick was glad he'd brought it out of her._  
_Later, as Veronica slept Dick studied her face, still tear-stained and reddened, but peaceful. He loved this girl so much and idiots at school had made up rumors about the two of them that were disgusting and inappropriate. And extremely untrue. Neptune High was home to a bunch of jackasses. Dick loved Veronica like his little sister. She was fragile and strong, soft and a fighter. She made him laugh and equally frustrated him. She was an important fixture in his life.  
Dick decided he'd start the investigation on Veronica's rape by himself. She needed time to deal with her situation so Dick would deal with the son-of-a-bitch who'd violated his little sister.  
_Whoever you are, I'm coming after you. Veronica's suffered enough._  
Dick made sure to set Veronica's alarm for the next day and then walked Backup. He filled the food and water dishes for the pit-bull before calling Logan.  
"She's sleeping. When she wakes up have macaroni and cheese with a sprinkle of sugar ready. Add a glass of water and Rocky Road ice cream. She'll protest at first, but ignore her. She's hungry and she wants the food. You can handle the rest. Now, I'm trusting _you_ with her. Make her feel loved. She's in desperate need of it right now."  
"Thank you, Dick."  
"Take care of her, Logan."  
"Of course."  
The two boys hung up, recognizing a new connection. Logan and Dick had once been close friends, but this was different. They were connected through Veronica. It was something with far deeper meaning.


	18. Chapter 18

**I made a decision about the rape investigation. Hope you guys like this chapter and you don't think I went too fast. It's a long chap with a quick pace because this mystery will be dealt with soon. **

Chapter 18  
"That was delicious. Thank you." Veronica said, somewhat awkwardly to Logan.  
She had taken a shower, eaten and gorged on ice cream. Logan had been silent as he watched over her. He nodded at her thanks and sat quietly on the couch.  
"What the hell, Logan?" she burst out, making him jump in surprise. "I'm not a time bomb. You don't have to wait for the other shoe to drop! You're not talking to me, barely looking at me, and you haven't touched me once. Have I done something to you? Are you upset with me?" Veronica's eyes were tearing. She hated her recent sentimentality. Every little thing was causing the waterworks.  
"No, no Veronica. I was trying to give you some space. I wasn't sure what you wanted from me."  
"I want you near me. Do you know how much it hurt when Duncan completely ignored me? Out of the blue, we were broken up and I was the last one to know about it."  
Logan cursed his stupidity and immediately pulled her into a hug.  
"I'm not Duncan. I love you and I would never abandon someone I loved."  
"I love you too." She whispered and Logan sighed in relief at the words.  
At least she wouldn't be distant with him. They could handle anything together, as corny and overused as the phrase was.

Thursday during lunch Veronica was picking at the remains of her salad, alone. Wallace was with his basketball buddies, Logan was serving detention, and Dick was… she wasn't sure where.  
"Ronnie! Big news!" the boy in question said, panting and plopping himself down next to her.  
"Pony-related news?"  
"Huh?"  
"I've always wanted a pony."  
"I could provide you with one."  
"Seriously? No, never mind. I will not succumb to the temptations of your money!"  
"Sooner or later it'll happen."  
"So tell me the news."  
"First I need to know if you're ready for them. I began the investigation into your rape yesterday and I have some leads, but I can take care of it myself if you'd rather hang back for a while."  
"It's like you don't know me at all, dude. I need to know everything, remember?"  
"Of course you do. You sure, Ronnie? It might be added stress."  
"Let's worry about my stress later. Show me what you got."  
"This is a list of everyone 09'er guy who was at Shelley's party. On the back I added the girls, in case I needed to interrogate anyone. There are 40 in all."  
"40 possible rapists?" Veronica whistled. "How did you do this? I doubt Shelley handed it to you on a silver platter."  
"Last year Shelley and I engaged in some almost illegal activities. I had video evidence and threatened to leak it to her parents and boyfriend."  
"I will overlook your illegal activities for now. Color me impressed. You resorted to blackmail. Awesome."  
"We can cross out two names on this list."  
"Who?"  
Veronica crossed out Dick and Logan.  
"Are you sure you want to take off Logan?"  
"He would never violate me like that. Even back then he couldn't do that to me or any woman, for that matter."  
Dick didn't question her judgment.  
"Is there anything you can remember before you blacked out?"  
"The pool. I was on a chair near it before I was carried away by… someone. Before that… Madison! She gave me a drink."  
"For fuck's sake."  
"What's wrong?"  
"She gave you A Trip to the Dentist."  
"A what?"  
"She spit in your drink."  
"Ew, but saliva is not what drugged me."  
"No, but it's a lead. If those are the last clear things you remember the drink from Madison had drugs, whether she knew it or not."  
"Madison wouldn't help me if my life depended on it. How would I ask her anything?"  
"I know how. What does Madison care about most?"  
"Money? Popularity? Pledges to Satan?"  
"Popularity. And who controls popularity at our school?"  
"Logan. That's great and all, but he can't get involved. He doesn't know about that night."  
"He doesn't need to actually be there. Come on, Ronnie you're the sneaky PI. Bullshit it. Make her fear you."  
"I do have a way with words."  
"And power as Logan's girlfriend."  
"Extortion? That's a new one for me."  
"There's a first time for everything."

"Veronica Mars, successful extortionist at your service."  
"What did you find out?"  
"Madison got a drink from some guy she was flirting with. She saw me enter the party and took the opportunity to add her spit and hand it to me. She was drunk and can't remember which guy. Weren't you guys together? Who was she with?"  
Dick shook his head.  
"It was an _off_ time for us. I slept with some sophomore, I think, and Madison was whoring around all night. She tried making moves on Logan, but he rejected her outright."  
"Smart boy. If we figure out who was making out with Madison around the time I got there we can find out who drugged the drink."  
"How will we know if that's the guy?"  
"Maybe it isn't. Results take time. Be patient."  
"I'm trying. The closer I get to this, the angrier I feel. Frankly, I blame Logan and Duncan."  
"Why?"  
"They were your closest friends and by shunning you everyone else was supposed to. I blame myself. I could have saved you too."  
"We weren't friend, Dick. You had no reason to."  
"Still! I should have been there for you." He slammed a fist on the table, knowing it was stupid to have a tantrum over something he couldn't change.  
"I don't blame you, dick. Or Logan and Duncan. Even if I was an outcast from the elite class of Neptune what happened to me went beyond that."  
"You're right. I know you are. I can talk to Luke, John, and some of the other guys. They might have witnessed Madison's whorefest. I'll meet you by your car afterschool."  
"I'm going to ask _Meg_ what she remembers."  
"And… Break!" Dick made a girlish clap.  
Veronica laughed before walking to Meg's table. Dick stood, eyes set on his old 09'er table. Luke, John, Casey, Rick and other guys were there laughing and throwing food.  
_I hope this goes the easy way. The hard way involves breaking someone's nose._

Veronica had guiltily lied to Logan about a case she was working after school. It was only a quick picture to prove infidelity, she promised him. He, ever the trusting boyfriend, kissed her and told her to be careful.  
"I feel awful." Veronica admitted as she and Dick drove to Mars Investigations for privacy with their leads. Her father was working a case in San Francisco.  
"Lying is the most fun a girl can have."  
"Don't tell me how you know that song. Just don't."  
"Did Meg remember anything?"  
"Before Cole dragged her away from the party she saw me, already drugged, on the pool chair. People were doing body shots off me."  
"People?"  
"I'd rather not say."  
"Logan?"  
"And other 09'ers."  
"You okay?"  
"He was drunk. Meg made that clear. She also made who carried me away clear. Duncan."  
"Duncan? Where did he take you?"  
"Meg didn't know. She said he rescued me and told Logan off, though."  
"Have you told Logan about any of this? Shelley's party?"  
"No. It's something I want to pretend didn't happen. Where it concerns him. He did body shots off me and I can't hate him for that."  
"I know who Madison was with around the time you got there."  
"Who?"  
"Scott Febray. He's on the football team. I talked to him in the halls, all casual."  
"How did you get information from these people without blackmail/ extortion?"  
"I'm a guy. They're guys. Things work differently."  
"I am aware the male reproductive system works differently. Newsflash, you have a penis. Learn anything useful?"  
"Give me a sec! Geez."  
She rolled her eyes and parked in front of her dad's office.  
"Scott said she had the drink before her made out with her. Then, she handed it off to you."  
"If he's telling the truth, that means the guy who was with her before gave her the drugged drink. Who was that?"  
"I don't know. The guys at lunch told me Scott and Scott didn't know who was before him."  
"That means the 09'ers lied to you. At lunch, one of them was with Madison."  
"Yeah, and I hoped I wouldn't have to break any noses. I have one other fact for you. Scott said some of the guys went up to Tijuana the weekend before the party to purchase booze and one drug in particular."  
"Which was?"  
"GHB."  
"That has to be it. Did he know which guys went?"  
"Yes…"  
By this time the two were sitting on the couch in Mars Investigations.  
"Dick, who was it?"  
"Uh, Luke, John, Adam and… Logan."  
Veronica didn't say anything for a while.  
"Ronnie?"  
"I can't jump to conclusions. Although, my mind is spinning scenarios I can't blame Logan for this without knowing more. If those 4 had GHB then one of them drugged the drink. And raped me. You don't just drug a drink and let someone else reap the benefits."  
"Are you okay?"  
"I love you, but ask me that one more time and I'll be forced to kill you."  
"Understood. What are we doing now?"  
"Now, I'm running background checks on Luke, John, and Adam. Tomorrow, I'm questioning Logan and Duncan on what they remember. I have to be subtle. I don't want either to know I'm investigating this. Duncan can't know about this and Logan… I don't want him to know yet."  
An hour later Dick and Veronica were eating Chinese takeout.  
"Luke, John, and Adam aren't delinquents. No criminal record apart from DUI's here and there. Can you casually ask them about their shares of the GHB?"  
"You'll have results by the lunchtime."  
"Good. I think we're halfway there."  
"That's halfway to someone getting their ass kicked by yours truly."  
"Get in line."

Friday passed by uneventfully until lunchtime. It was lucky for Dick and Veronica that Wallace was sick and not at school and Logan was serving part 2 of his 3 part detention. They were free to disclose their information in hushed tones.  
"It was no walk in the park, but I got Duncan alone and asked him about Shelley's party. He was acting awkward but I used every charm I knew to get it out of him. He carried me away from Body Shot Central and was going to take me to his car and drive me home, but Pam was throwing up in the bushes and acting like the world's hugest damsel in distress. He put me into a bedroom and shut the door, expecting to take care of Pam quickly and come back for me. The bitch manipulated him all night. When she was passed out on the porch he went back to the room he'd put me but I was gone. That's all he remembered."  
"Do you believe him?"  
"Yeah. Duncan knew I was his sister back then. He wouldn't have taken advantage of me because that's sick. And he was never a bad person. He had dark edges, sure. But, not capable of raping me."  
"That means someone was keeping an eye on you, Ronnie. They saw Duncan leave you and rushed to take you somewhere else. This isn't good. Sounds like a stalker."  
"No one's been stalking me that I know of. I get looks and whispers, but it's hate. No stalker in the midst."  
"Someone has a fixation with you, Ronnie. A dangerous one."  
"We can't stop now. Logan came clean about the GHB."  
"And?"  
"We had a small argument. He thought by my tone I was angry with him for the drugs and he walked away from me. He did tell me before he left that he gave his dose to Luke."  
"Adam and John used their doses in Tijuana. Luke wasn't at lunch today."  
"I know his class next period."  
"Am I gonna have to skip Global History?"  
"I'm afraid so. Hey, is Mac pissed that I'm taking so much of her boyfriend's time up?"  
"Nah, Mac's not like that. We're best friends and that's important. She knows it. She respects it. We still find time for each other."  
"I'm proud of you. Finding a stable, healthy relationship."  
"There's hope for me yet."  
"There was hope the minute we became friends. I'm amazing like that."

Luke was terrified when he was shoved into the girl's bathroom before his Art class by none other than Veronica Mars. Dick stood guard by the door as Veronica stood in front of Luke, who leaned against the sinks.  
"Did I do something?"He asked, afraid the little blonde would enact some punishment or revenge on him.  
"Did you? Tell me about your doses of GHB the night of Shelley Pomroy's party?"  
"I didn't have GHB."  
"Lying won't help you." Veronica pulled her taser from her bag.  
She had no time for crap.  
"Oh God, don't taser me! Ok ok. I had two doses. Logan gave me his."  
"And what did you do with the doses?"  
"I used one on Pam. It backfired… she jumped into Duncan's arms." The 09'er scoffed, his ego still bruised at the fact.  
"You drugged a girl for sex? That's called rape, Luke." Veronica's eyes were a lethal darkened blue.  
"I-I- I'm sorry. I don't think I would have been able to go through with it. S-sorry." He said again.  
"What about the other dose?"  
"Huh?" Luke was still scared of the last look in Veronica's eyes.  
"Don't make me repeat myself."  
"The other dose? Casey asked for it. He had his eyes on Madison."  
Veronica glanced at Dick who nodded.  
"Thanks for the help, bro."  
Luke seemed relieved that Dick was taking over. He was more reasonable and less taser-friendly. Dick led Luke to the door, opened it and promptly punched him in the face so that he crumpled to the floor outside the bathroom. He and Veronica made their way outside to her LeBaron.  
"Casey wanted to drug Madison. I took the drink and he followed me to where Duncan was. It had to be him."  
"Are you 100% sure, Ronnie? It's a big accusation."  
"Dick, remember the day at the beach when Logan and his toadies came to beat up my car?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"When you were keeping Logan at a distance Casey was staring at me with this look in his eyes. A look of _pleasure_. He smashed my car with a crowbar and I swear he wanted to come at me with it before Weevil and the gang arrived. He physically scares me. I haven't mentioned it to anyone before, but there have been times in the hallway where he's bumped into me on purpose and then he touches me. My arms or back. He apologizes and gets this grin on his face. When I walk away I know he's staring after me. He's creepy."  
"Why didn't you tell me about this before?"  
"I didn't find it so important. For a detective I've been blind to many things. Let's go to my apartment. I want to run some checks on Casey; I have the program on my laptop there."  
Dick nodded and she started the car. The whole drive Dick was picturing Casey Gant's face. They'd surfed together and gone to theme parks together. They were 09'ers together. Was he the face of Veronica's deepest nightmare? The monster who'd stolen her innocence?  
"Come on, Dick." Veronica urged, already getting out of her car and rushing to the apartment.  
Dick followed and sat on her bed as she typed in Casey's name in the special program.  
"Look." She gestured to the screen.  
"He moved four times before he came to Neptune."  
"He came here in ninth grade. Since fifth grade his parents have had to move because schools kept expelling him."  
"How does a fifth grader get expelled?"  
"He tried to choke the class' pet hamster." Veronica read the police file.  
"Holy shit."  
"The school decided he was unstable and his parents moved before further questioning. In sixth grade he stabbed a boy in the neck with a pencil. In seventh, he kicked someone in the face for taking his sandwich. In eight he almost beat a boy to death. He's been arrested in two towns, but the police decided he was too young for juvie and waved charged off, saying it was a phase. Then, his parents moved to calm the storm. When he came here, it stopped."  
"I remember he was quiet and a loser. Luke and John saw him surfing once, told Logan and that was all it took to include him in the circle. He had serious money. His parents are both in large businesses working worldwide."  
"He's psychotic. He wouldn't flinch at a drug and rape."  
"I'm going to kill him. I know where he lives."  
"You can't beat him up and expect he'll confess. We need proof to take to the Sheriff and my dad. He belongs in a mental institution, for sure, but this won't work unless I have real evidence."  
"How will you get that?"  
"I'm going to sneak into his house. There has to be something incriminating in his bedroom. He's not new at causing pain. He likes doing it. He might keep record of it."  
"Record? Like video?"  
"Or pictures. I've read books on serial killers and rapists. There's got to be something."  
"Absolutely not. You won't be going near a psychotic rapist's house Veronica! This fucker won't hesitate to hurt you! He's done it before."  
"Dick, please. He won't even be there."  
"No."  
"How else will we get proof? I want him behind bars, Dick! Besides, I'm not going in alone. You'll be there."  
"Ronnie, this could get dangerous."  
"It already is. He's raped me and stalked me. Do you think he'll simply get over it?"  
"I think it's time to get Logan involved."  
"No and that is_ final._ He won't be able to control his temper. He'll get himself arrested over this. We have to do this right."  
"Ronnie-  
"Dick, I'm including you. It has to be enough."  
Dick felt he was going to regret his assent. He felt something would go wrong and his little sister would get hurt. But, Casey Gant had to be put away. He needed to rot in a jail cell in a straitjacket with other sickos around him. Sickos who wouldn't hesitate to hurt him.  
_Hope you drop the soap, Casey_.  
"It has to be tomorrow. There's a huge 09'er party. Logan's invited and all the rich and beautiful will go. It's at Madison's house. That's our window of opportunity." Veronica stated.  
"Okay." He said._  
_

**I'm literally on edge about what happens next. Stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for all the reviews and adding my story to your alerts. I love you guys! If some days I can't post a chapter it's because I started taking summer English classes so I can take an AP class a year ahead of time. It might keep me a tad busy, but I shall find time for this! I promise.**

Chapter 19  
Veronica was going to hell for prevarication. The act of lying. In one day she'd told so many lies it was hard to keep up with them. Pathetically, she made a list.  
_Lie #1: (To Dad) I'm staying the night at Mac's. Sort of a girl's slumber party. It's been so long since I've had one of those, don't you think?_

_Lie #2: (To Mac) My dad thinks I'm staying here, but I really wanted to spend some late night time with Logan. No, we're not doing the deed. Just cover for me if Dad calls, please._

_Lie #3: (To Logan) I'm feeling kinda sick. I caught a cold, I think. I wish I could go to the party with you, but there is no way I'm going to a place with people who still dislike me and want me to catch pneumonia. Text me when it's over. I'll be at home._

There was also the fact that Dick was lying to his girlfriend and friend as well. All at Veronica's bidding. Are there ponies in hell?

"What about Casey's parents?" Dick asked as they pulled into a parking spot across the street from the Gant's large home.  
"Out of the country. There's some business deal in Monaco. I checked their credit card transactions to be sure." She said, before he asked.  
"How will we get through the security system? There's no gate code, but there has to be one on the door."  
"The code is 3748. I have a contact in the security business."  
"How much time do we have?"  
"We're not in a rush, but we don't want to be here too long. A neighbor might see us. The party started an hour ago, but the 09'ers are fond of drinking until the sun rises."  
"Let's go."  
Veronica punched in the code and they walked, treading softly, through the halls. They ascended the carpeted staircase and walked down hallways, pushing doors open to find Casey's.  
"It's that one." Dick whispered, pointing to the last door in the second hallway they'd explored. "I stayed here once. After an all night drink binge."  
Veronica nodded and pushed open the door. They entered and closed the door behind them.  
"It looks normal." Dick commented.  
"Yeah, but where do teens in the new age keep their dirty little secrets?" Veronica opened the laptop on the desk. "We're in luck. He left it on and logged in to his account."  
"Man, rich folks leave things lying out in the open. Do they expect a little door code will stop anyone?"  
"Anyone, maybe. Veronica Mars? Absolutely not."  
Veronica scrolled through random files and school assignments before seeing a folder labeled with the date of Shelley's party.  
"Oh my God." She fought to keep her eyes open and not break down.  
"Fucking sicko. I'm gonna kill him. I swear to God I'm gonna kill him." Dick hissed.  
It was a complete slideshow of pictures that detailed Veronica's lost innocence. There was blood and pain, but what Veronica focused on was the pure joy and thrill in Casey's eyes. She felt tears form as she looked at the old Veronica, in the bunched up white dress, still with long blonde hair that screamed sweet naivety. That girl was brutally taken from Veronica. The little girl inside her who dreamed of being a princess and wished Prince Charming would swoop in on a pony to marry her was dead.  
"There's a video." Dick said so quietly Veronica strained to hear over her inner thoughts.  
She clicked play and was treated to the experience close-up with audio. Casey's comments made her flinch. He laughed and moaned and laughed more at how easy she was to take. So easy to violate.  
"Where's Prince Charming? He's not saving you tonight." He laughed.  
Veronica wanted to throw up. She didn't know if he meant Duncan, Logan, or whoever, but the carefree, teasing way he _raped_ her was something she couldn't comprehend.  
"How could someone be so warped? Fucking animal." Dick said.  
"This is our proof, Dick." Veronica kept her voice steady and pulled out her flash drive, copying the disgusting images and video onto it.  
She exited out of the file and closed the laptop, leaving the bedroom in darkness.  
"Ronnie-"  
"I need a minute. I'm going to splash water on my face and then we're driving straight to the Sheriff's office, okay?" her tone left no room for argument.  
Dick nodded.  
"Hurry back." He stood in front of the bed as she dashed to the bathroom, surveying the room of someone so far from a friend and normal human being, it was sickening.

_There's no time for tears, Veronica. You got what you wanted. Solid evidence. Casey will be going to jail for this. He will pay for what he did._  
Veronica couldn't understand why a part of her thought it wasn't enough. She felt so dirty and after washing her hands twice, she knew after the Sheriff's questioning she wanted a long, hot shower. And Logan. She wanted to be wrapped in his strong, safe arms and cry herself to sleep, knowing he'd be there like he always was. She checked the time on her phone. 10:50. The party would be in full swing. She took a deep breath and walked back to Casey's bedroom to collect Dick and leave.  
"Dick?" she asked softly. "If you're planning to jump out at me from behind a wall I'll punch you. This isn't the time for jokes. Dick?"  
Veronica saw Casey's bedroom door was half open and she assumed Dick was being an idiot, waiting for her inside there instead of in the hallway. She rolled her eyes and pushed open the door, expecting to see Dick's cerulean eyes. Instead, she was met with lethal black eyes.  
"I'm glad you're not drugged for Round Two, Veronica. It'll make the experience all the more fun." Casey gave a chilling grin and delivered a swift punch to her head that knocked her out.  
Casey glanced at the crumpled form of Dick Casablancas and chuckled before kicking him fiercely in the abdomen, making sure he broke at least one rib. Dick hadn't fallen from one punch like Veronica. Casey had snuck behind him with a shovel. It was entertaining watched his crash to the floor.  
_I can't wait for another taste_… _My greatest conquest. This will be greater still._ Casey picked up the unconscious girl and carried her to the guest room in the basement. It was soundproof.  
_no one will hear you scream, Veronica._  
Casey laughed again.


	20. Chapter 20

**I want to thank you guys for all the reviews. I'm one away from 100! I love you all! Thanks for your compliments and some constructive criticism. It's all I ask of you This is a short one, but I'll try to post the next one soon to add more action and plot. There are still many unanswered questions to my version of Season 1. On we go.**

Chapter 20  
Veronica groggily opened her eyes. Her head was aching. The blow to her head would have some later consequences. She wanted to massage her temples, but when she tried to move her hands she realized the problem. She had each hand and each leg tied up to a bed and Casey was standing at the foot of the bed smirking disgustingly.  
"Welcome to the party. Tonight we'll skip the easy conversation and drugged drinks phase. Let's get to the fun."  
"Your idea of fun is sex with unconscious people. How could you, you bastard?" Veronica bit out.  
"To be honest, Veronica, I hadn't planned on being with you. I wanted a nice romp with Madison. You were at the wrong place at the wrong time, I guess. Since then, I've fantasized about you. Every part of you." Casey stroked her cheek and Veronica turned her head away.  
He roughly grabbed it and turned it back towards him, kissing her almost painfully.  
"Get away from me!" she shouted.  
"Fight me all you want. Who's going to hear you?" Casey ripped off her shirt.  
"No!" Veronica struggled, but the restraints on her arms and legs were too much.  
Casey chuckled and unbuckled her pants. He pulled them down her legs until they couldn't go lower since her feet were restrained. He pulled the Swiss Army Knife Veronica recognized as her own and cut the pants so they fell apart and she was left in her bra and underwear.  
"Mmm. As beautiful as I remember." Casey stroked her upper thigh and Veronica shivered in fear.  
"Logan will kill you."  
"I won't stick around for long. This is my grand finale, Veronica. You should be honored to be part of it. If you survive I hope you'll remember me. Tonight's going to be a rough ride. What? You're no blushing virgin anymore, are you?" Casey took off his shirt and unbuckled his belt. He got to his boxers and jumped onto the bed.  
"Spread your legs, sweetheart." He chuckled and Veronica used all her strength to keep them shut.  
Casey slapped her face and pried them apart. He was lowering his boxers as he said,  
"Where's Prince Charming? He's not saving you tonight."  
Veronica closed her eyes, and let silent tears escape.  
_I love you Logan. I love you Logan. Logan. Logan. Logan._ She repeated over and over.  
"Fuck!" Casey's exclamation of pain caused Veronica to open her eyes.  
"Logan! Oh God, Logan!" she breathed out, tears falling in relief.  
"No you won't, you son of a bitch!" Casey jumped at Logan, punching him in the face and throwing them both to the floor.  
"Logan!" Veronica screamed.  
"Casey Gant! Put your hands where I can see them!"  
Veronica had never been so happy to see Sheriff Lamb and his handcuffs.  
She made sure Logan was okay before letting her head fall back and returning to the darkness of unconsciousness.

"Veronica? Honey, can you hear me?"  
"Dad?" she murmured, making an effort to open her eyes. The bright, fluorescent lights of the hospital room were making it difficult.  
"It's me."  
She felt a squeeze on her hand.  
"Dad!"  
"You're safe now. He won't hurt you anymore." Keith Mars hugged his daughter tightly, letting her cry into his chest.  
"I'm sorry I lied to you about tonight, Dad. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." She said quickly.  
"Shh. Worry about that later. For now I need to know how you're feeling. The doctor said you had a concussion and a minor neck sprain."  
Veronica remembered the violent way Casey had knocked her out.  
"Yeah. He hit me. I passed out. When I woke I was… on the bed."  
"He didn't get to hurt you again."  
"Logan saved me."  
"Yes, he did."  
"H-how? How did he find me? I lied to him too."  
Keith stroked her hair as he explained that Logan had checked up on her an hour into the party because he couldn't concentrate on anything but her. When Keith had told him she was at Mac's Logan began a long list of calls to Mac then Wallace, Weevil, and finally Dick, who couldn't pick up since he was unconscious as well. Logan informed Keith she was missing and Keith activated the tracker on her phone. Logan rushed to the house and arrived in time to stop Casey. Keith had called the Sheriff and they arrested Casey.  
"What will happen to him?"  
"He's on his way to a special prison with an extensive psychiatric ward. The judge decided with his past record it wasn't safe for him to be in a normal prison her in California. He's serving his time in Arkansas Penitentiary."  
"Thank God." She whispered.  
"I thank him you're alive right now. I thanked Logan too. If it hadn't been for that boy I wouldn't have my daughter here."  
"I want to see him. Wait, Dick! Where is he? Is he okay?" she sat up, frantic.  
"Calm down, honey. Dick is in the room next to yours. He has some broken ribs and a concussion more serious than yours, but he's stable. You can see him later. Right now, someone's here to see you."  
"Who?"  
The door opened and Logan appeared. His eyes were carefully blank, but Veronica saw that a storm was brewing behind the façade.  
"I'll be outside if you need me, Veronica." Mr. Mars kissed his daughter on the forehead and left the room, shutting it behind him.  
"How could you keep this from me?" Logan asked, tone frigid.  
Veronica winced. It was the tone Logan used when he hated her, when they were enemies. The reminder was harsh.  
"I-I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. I didn't want you to get yourself hurt."  
"So instead you risked your life?"  
"No, I-"  
"You could have died or you could have been raped. _Again_. And where was I? At a fucking party wasting my fucking time believing you were in your bed using up tissues, not almost getting yourself killed along with Dick! What's wrong with you, Veronica? Why do you push everyone away until it's too late?"  
Veronica let the tears cascade down her face. There was no use holding them in. Half the world had witnessed her crying in the last month. It was just wound after wound.  
"I didn't know what would happen! I wanted to get justice for myself. I wanted to handle it myself! I'm sorry, Logan! I'm sorry I didn't tell you. And I'm sorry you were worried. I'm just sorry, okay?" she put her head in her hands.  
"Don't do this to me again. I can't live in a world without you in it." Logan sat gently on her hospital bed and pulled her to him.  
She curled up against him.  
"I love you, Logan."  
"I love you too."  
"Thank you for saving me."  
"I'll always save you."  
They stayed in their embrace until Veronica fell asleep in Logan's arms and he laid her on the bed. It was late outside, Veronica had slept through most of Saturday and Logan decided he would stay the night with her. It was hard to let her out of his sight. When Lamb took Casey away Logan rushed to Veronica, untying the hard knots on her limbs and covering her in a blanket. She was led to the hospital in an ambulance and Logan pushed himself inside, ignoring scowls from the paramedics. The whole time the doctor was with her, setting up the IV and doing brain scans for the concussion, Logan was there beside her. Keith Mars could bring out every gun he owned, but Logan wasn't leaving Veronica that night. Or any other, for that matter. He let himself fade to sleep alongside the blonde girl who ruled his life and heart.


	21. Chapter 21

**I have officially died and gone to writer's heaven. I have more than 100 reviews. It means a lot to me, you guys. Thank you for being so awesome and consistent, following my story. I'm adding a lot of scenes and POV's for extra twists and turns. Hope you never lose interest! **

Chapter 21  
Dick woke up to the smell of rubbing alcohol and bleach. Hospital smells. He blinked in confusion at his surroundings until the events of the night before hit him.  
"Ronnie!" he sat up and a gentle hand pushed him back.  
"She's safe, Dick. She'll be visiting you soon. For now, we have to go easy on your ribs. There were 3 broken and a few bruised." Mac had a forced smile on her face, while inside she was still a mess.  
In one night her boyfriend and her close friend had been hurt and ended up in identical hospital beds.  
"Mac? Are you okay?"  
"Not really. You could have died. At the hands of that… sick bastard." Mac, never one to curse, couldn't contain the disgust lacing her voice.  
"I had to be there for Ronnie."  
"I know. You're so loyal. You have this huge heart and you give unwavering friendship. I admire that in you. However, any more near-death experiences and I'll be upset."  
"Gotcha, babe."  
Mac smiled, a real one, and bent to kiss him.

There was a light rap at the open door of Dick's room. Veronica was there, face apologetic at her interruption.  
"Sorry, I can come back later.  
"No, I'll give you guys some time." Mac kissed Dick again and left, after a small smile and hug for Veronica.  
"I owe her an apology. I almost got her boyfriend killed."  
"Don't worry about it."  
"People keep saying that, but I _do_ have to worry about it. I didn't think of what could happen. I assumed Casey was out and didn't consider any other scenario. I was rash and stupid. My boyfriend and my friends didn't know where I was. I lied to my father too, so he was frantic at home. Not to mention risking my best friend's life at my expense. Logan told me you were hit by a shovel the Sheriff found nearby. You have broken ribs? God, Dick I'm so sorry." Veronica looked at the ground, holding in the damn tears that had become a constant fixture on her face.  
"Ronnie, come here." He patted a spot on his bed.  
She obliged and he hugged her.  
"I'm sorry." She said again.  
"I accept your _unnecessary_ apology. But, do you want to know how I think of this whole experience? If you hadn't involved me in any of this, Casey would have gotten you straight away and no one would have found you in time."  
"You're right." She sighed.  
"Of course I am."  
"You weren't always so smart, Blondie. Don't be cocky."  
"Hello! My name's _Dick. _I can't help being _cocky."_  
Veronica groaned at the sexual reference.  
"Not funny."  
"Totally was. Ronnie, I've got the greatest idea!"  
"Enlighten me."  
"We should get custom-made bracelets that say 'We survived a psycho together!'"  
"And matching T-shirts that read 'Our concussions match too!'"  
"Now you're talking!"

The best friends laughed and Veronica felt that one piece of the boulder of burden she carried on her shoulders was off. She'd found her rapist and her justice was served. Naturally, because she was Veronica Mars after all, she thought of what was left on said boulder. Lilly's murderer and the results of the paternity test.  
After some time with Dick, Veronica returned to her room because Mac deserved some time with him.  
_Which reminds me… Where did my beau go?_, Veronica thought seeing the Logan-less hospital room.  
She sat on her bed, figuring senseless TV would help pass the time until her doctor signed the release papers from the hospital. She had just immersed herself in the drama of _Days of Our Lives_ when her door opened. She heard it close and figured it was Logan so she kept her attention on the screen.  
"What, no quip on my choice in television? You know you've watched it once or twice." she teased at her boyfriend's silence.  
"Veronica."  
"Jake Kane." She said, standing on one side of the bed.  
"I think we have to talk about something."  
"Oh?" she asked, feigning indifference.  
"Yes, there's the matter of you being my daughter. It's worth a discussion, don't you think?"

Logan had gone down to the hospital's cafeteria, figuring a burger and soda would be nutritional enough for the day. He would have a quick lunch and return to Veronica's room. He didn't want to be apart from her longer than he physically had to. He was halfway through the burger when his cell phone rang. A table of nurses glared at him for the loud beeps of the phone. Logan flipped it open.  
"Hello?"  
"I need you at home. Now." His father's curt tone was not to be argued with.  
"I'm at the hospital with Veronica. She needs me _here_." Logan always argued anyway.  
"You have fifteen minute before I have to get you myself. I swear I'll drag you by your hair."  
"Beautiful image, Dad."  
"Now, Logan. It's a family emergency."  
"Oh no, did the paparazzi take a day off? You must be devastated at the loss of attention."  
Daddy Dearest made no more comment. He hung up and Logan cursed, knowing he had to go home. The table of nurses glared his way again.  
"Really? You're not nuns. Don't tell me you've never dropped the f-bomb." Logan said, leaving the cafeteria.  
He wanted to pass by Veronica's room for a goodbye, but knew he didn't have enough time. He couldn't risk another beating. That would keep him separated from Veronica even longer. He sent her a quick text and made his way to the mansion he hated so much.

"What do you want from me?" Lianne Mars asked the woman who hated her the most on the planet.

Celeste Kane gave a cold smile.  
"I want you dead, but that would interfere with some of my arrangements. You know how little you mean to me. You ruined my marriage and the Kane name. You sicken me, Lianne. But, at the moment you are of use to me."  
"What use? I don't see Jake anymore. I don't see my own family!"  
"Don't lie to me. I know more than my husband thinks. He visited a hotel in another state last month for a supposed business trip. There weren't any scheduled. Since Clarence had been following you he tracked you to the same hotel Jake stayed at. Really, do you not get tired of being shameless? You're a home wrecker."  
"If you think so little of me, why am I here?" Lianne's voice was shaky.  
She was sober now, but her past and present whirled in her mind, making everything hard to comprehend. She never thought she'd be in front of Celeste Kane or back in Neptune.  
"Your daughter. She knows."  
Lianne's head shot up.  
"Oh God."  
"How did she find out? Keith wouldn't have told her. Knowing my Veronica, she took a paternity test, didn't she?"  
"You imbecile. I didn't mean the damn paternity issue. She knows it wasn't Abel Koontz."  
Lianne's face paled immediately.  
"Please, Celeste she doesn't have any evidence. She's a teenager making lucky guesses."  
"She's been investigating Lilly Kane's murder with a determination of no other. I can't allow that."  
"Please, I beg you. I've done everything you asked. Left town. Left my family. I've kept the secret. No one was supposed to find out."  
"But someone has. Or at least they've very close. You have three days to fix this."  
"I-I don't know how."  
"Figure it out. Get her off the case without actually showing yourself. If anyone heard you were back in Neptune it would be worse. We don't need the press speculating on Jake's affair again."  
"Don't hurt my daughter, Celeste."  
"I won't if you take care of the problem. Don't underestimate me, Lianne. You know what I'm capable of." Celeste dismissed the other woman, signaling for Clarence to escort her from the building.  
Lianne sobbed into her hands. She had 3 days to get Veronica's investigation as far from the truth as possible. Celeste was heartless and cold-blooded. She had murdered her own daughter; nothing would stop her from murdering Veronica as well.

**The plot has twisted, people. I was tired of the usual Aaron Echolls, murderer, plot. I changed that too.  
Mwah-ha ha.(Evil laughter)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I never hated Jake Kane (Celeste I did) and I wanted to give him some redeeming qualities and a nice role in my story. I still love Keith Mars, though. He's Super Dad.**

Chapter 22  
Veronica was at a loss for words. She had no witty comeback or quip. What does one say to the father of your murdered best friend, who is actually your own father?  
"You can't be too surprised. You've known the results of the paternity test for several weeks. Unless you tore up the envelope without a peek at the results. Then again that doesn't sound like you."  
"How did you know about the test?" she finally asked.  
"Medico is a company that works for Kane Software."  
Veronica scoffed.  
"You have an online medical facility at your disposal? That must be handy." She was referring to the mysterious evidence in Lilly's case and he knew it.  
"Veronica, I know you hate me and my wife."  
"Only because you hated me first. Over something I couldn't control. You were the one with the affair. Congratulations, Jake, you and my mother have successfully left me without a single relative."  
"We-I never meant for this to happen. I loved my wife, but she was always distant and cold, treating me like a stranger instead of her husband. She didn't love our first child. She hired five nannies to take care of every aspect of Lilly's life. She was never around as Lilly grew up. Duncan impacted her more. She worshipped him and tolerated Lilly, a fact I did not appreciate. Favoritism between our children had a negative impact on Lilly. It was the cause of her rebellious nature. I was tired of our unstable marriage, but leaving my children was unacceptable."  
"Those are some strong morals you have there. Abandonment is a no-no but adultery is A-Ok!" Veronica was sarcastic and bitter.  
"Lianne and I had been so happy in high school. When we ran into each other at the supermarket one day something _clicked_ for me. She would always be the one."  
"Spare me the details of how your eyes met over the produce section. You ruined my life. My mother was never attached to my dad and I. She was flighty and she found the perfect time to leave. After my world fell apart. She abandoned me as my best friend was taken from me. My sister." Veronica whispered, sitting back onto her hospital bed.  
"I apologize for the pain you suffered. Keith is a good man. I'm glad he was the one to raise you."  
"I need you to leave." Veronica said, keeping all emotion from her voice.  
"I won't bother you anymore. You've been through a difficult ordeal." He'd heard of the Casey Gant problem from a contact in the hospital.  
Casey was going to suffer in Arkansas Penitentiary. Jake knew certain guards at the prison. He'd made use of the connections.

"You need to know, Veronica, that I will always be here if you need me."  
"Funny, you weren't _always here_ the past 16 years of my life."  
"Losing you is my biggest regret. Not being a part of your life hurt me more than having to end my ties with Lianne."  
"Why would you do that? Conscience finally catch up with ya?" Veronica was acting bitchy, but she had a right.  
Who was Jake Kane to appear in her hospital room with regrets and buried emotions after 16 years of "That's a possibility. I rationalized it as such, but it's not the truth. I will always love your mother, but she is different. She's succumbed to all types of drugs and alcohol. I put her in rehab a year ago and three weeks into it I received a call from the rehab center. She'd run away. Our last meeting was a month ago. I ended it. She was on a risky path and she wouldn't allow me to help her. She'd abandoned you without a second glance and that shocked me."  
"Why? You did it." Veronica's blue eyes, vivid gems that she realized came from the man in front of her, were icy.  
"I had another life to hide behind. Over the years I wrote letters to you, but I got as far as a drive to the post office before I lost courage. For what it's worth, I'm sorry."  
"It's worth less than nothing."  
Jake's heart clenched at his daughter's words. That's what she was, _his _daughter. He loved her. No one knew he'd been at the hospital the day she was born. He'd watched the slumbering baby, with another man's surname on the crib, from behind a pane of glass. Keith Mars was a great father, taking in a child even when his wife was unfaithful most of their marriage. In another lifetime Jake would have been best friends with Keith. This lifetime had been cruel. Jake lost two daughters, the woman he loved, and parts of his soul.  
"My apology is worthless to you. I understand, but know that I mean it. My word stands. If you need anything, from financial to personal, don't hesitate to contact me. Please."  
"I don't want your money." She spat.  
Jake smiled at that.  
"I know you don't. You're an honest, pure person. You had genetic evidence that would allow you to sue me and gain millions or billions. But, you would never do that, Veronica. It's funny, I trust you more than my own wife." Jake gave a mirthless chuckle.  
Veronica didn't know how to respond, but she went for bitterness again.  
"I doubt _Mrs. Kane _would appreciate a phone call or voicemail from the bastard daughter of the woman she hates."  
" If Celeste can't be anything short of civil to you she'll have serious consequences. She interfered once, I won't allow it again." Jake's face was set in anger and Veronica saw the marriage between the Kanes was so rocky a gust of wind would send it crashing to the waves.  
"Goodbye, Veronica."  
"Goodbye."  
Jake closed the door behind him and Veronica stared into space. She wasn't completely sure that the hell had just happened, but if Celeste had hated her before, the new sentiments would rival Hitler's.  
=======================================================================

"I held my breath in excitement the whole way here, Dad." Logan snarked, strolling into the living room.  
"There's no time for jackass behavior, little brother. Daddy must be having a hard time." Trina lectured from her spot on the couch.  
"Trina, you're back in town! Ooh, the brothels in Australia must be missing you. At least CSI will have the perfect star for Dead Hooker #2."  
Trina was about to snap about some of Logan's worse moments when Aaron clapped his hands together loudly.  
"Quiet! This is important."  
"I assumed so from the words 'family emergency'" Logan muttered.  
"You're asking for it, Logan." Trina glowered.  
"Enough! The reason I called you both was to tell you… I'm getting married again!" the scowl on Aaron's face turned into a wide smile.  
"What the fuck?" Logan expressed bluntly.  
"Watch your mouth." Aaron warned.  
"Who's the lucky lady?" Trina was eager for gossip. A marriage meant a new scoop for the paparazzi.  
She wasn't like Logan, with actual feelings, and couldn't care less that Lynn had committed suicide less than two months before.  
"She's here to meet you both, actually. Come out here, my love." Aaron practically cooed in the direction of the kitchen.  
A shapely brunette walked into the room, wearing a dress with enough fabric to cover half of an elf. On her it was see-through, low-cut, and mid-thigh. Trina frowned in disgust and envy. The woman was more attractive than her and they were about the same age.  
"My name is Kendall."  
"Soon to be Kendall Echolls." Aaron added and the two kissed.  
As Trina, ever the phony actress congratulated her father Logan tried to ignore the unsubtle suggestive looks Kendall gave him. She winked sensually and stretched to make parts of her dress lift. Logan resisted the urge to gag.  
_No way am I getting with my dad's tawdry fiancée a.k.a my new stepmom. There's no woman on the plant I want other than Veronica for me.  
_"This was the emergency?"  
" I had to use words like that to get you here. You're never around."  
"If you forgot I was in the hospital tending to my girlfriend, who was almost killed by a psychotic teenager!" Logan was angry at having to leave Veronica.  
"You have a girlfriend? How sweet." Kendall said, clearly not amused. She'd looked forward to a fling with Logan Echolls.  
She'd been attracted by the fame of fortune of Aaron and the body of Logan. Her plan was already backfiring.  
"Logan, I planned a nice family dinner for us."  
"Veronica needs me."  
"Aw, let him go. He's so in love. It's adorable. It gives me time to catch up with our new mommy." Trina said, surprising Logan.  
Since when did she help him? Well, since she met Kendall and instantly hated her more than her brother. The enemy of my enemy is my friend…  
"I'll allow it this once, Logan. Why don't you invite Veronica one of these nights? Trina can bring her latest guy and we can truly have a family date."  
"Creepiest triple date ever." Logan said, quickly leaving the room before his father changed his mind or brought out a belt.  
=====================================================================================

"I miss Ronnie."  
"I know you do, Dick. She had to go home, though. Her meeting with Jake wasn't fun. She and her dad needed some together time anyway." Mac reminded him.  
Veronica had stopped by his room before she was released from the hospital, confiding in her two friends about Jake's visit.  
"You're right, Mac. I miss her anyway. She seemed upset 'cause Logan took off without a goodbye."  
"There was a text, right?"  
"It was one sentence. _Had to go, family emergency._"  
"Emergency sounds important."  
"Eh."  
"Do you not like Logan?"  
"I like him. I know he's a good guy inside, but outside he has these jackass tendencies I hate."  
"Uh-huh. That's one reason. The other is you're so overprotective of your best friend, all guys beware."  
"I'm not overprotective."  
"Really? Remember last week when we went to the video store for our Friday Flickfest and as I approached the Action movies, that guy started talking to me about the best scenes in _Mission Impossible_? You ran all the way across the store to shove him away and then you threatened to choke him with a Twizzler if he made a move on me again? I'm not sure why he was scared of the Twizzler part, but he ran out of the store, close to tears."  
"That's not overprotective. It's cautious. Ronnie was hurt badly by guys and I can't bear it if you are too."  
"You're amazing, Dick."  
"So are you, Mac."  
"Visiting hours ends in fifteen minutes. A nurse will be by soon to kick me out."  
"Hide in the bathroom or under my bed! They'll never find you and you can stay the night with me. I get lonely."  
"My parents will kill me."  
"Please…" Dick gave his best puppy god eyes and copied Veronica's best pout.  
"Crap. I've never been grounded before. Why not start now?" Mac gave in to the adorable pout and when the nurse came, ten minutes before 8 o clock she saw Dick staring with his mouth open at a rerun of _I Dream of Jeannie. _The nurse shook her head and closed the door, heading to the nurse's private lounge, done with her night duties.  
"People think I'm just a dumb blonde." Dick smiled as Mac crawled out from under the bed. "Whoa, that genie costume is hot. We should get one for you."  
"You always prove them wrong, honey." Mac laughed, kissing him and getting into the bed with him.  
It was her first night with a boy and even though it was purely innocent and sweet Mac's heart fluttered.  
_This could be the one. Who knew my first love would be the horny surfer from the 09'er kingdom? Madison's dumb boyfriend and Logan's toadie? He's come a long way since then. So have I.  
_Dick wasn't lonely that night and he snuggled with Mac in his hospital bed, not thinking of the soreness of his ribs or the slight buzz from the concussion he'd received.

**I added a cute Ma/Di scene to release some drama from the other parts of the chapter. I was happy to add Kendall. She always brings slutty fun drama to the party **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
When Veronica heard the knock on her front door she figured her father had forgotten his wallet or briefcase. He was driving to Los Angeles for a case with a hit and run. She pulled open the door, expecting her father's anxious expression (he loved that briefcase). She hadn't expected her boyfriend's guilty face.  
"Veronica, I-"  
"Are you okay?"  
"What?" he was surprised by her concern.  
"You said you had a family emergency in your text."  
"Yeah… I assumed you'd be angry at me for deserting you at the hospital."  
"_When you assume you make an ass out of me and you_." She quoted.  
"So no anger?"  
"I considered it, but if I we argued over you leaving me in a sad, empty hospital I couldn't count on you for moral support."  
"Sorry about the deserting, Veronica. And why moral support?"  
"Jake Kane paid me a little visit after you left. He knows that I know about my paternity."  
"Did he threaten you?" Logan had led her to the couch.  
"No, actually he said he would be there if I ever needed him. He said… he regrets losing me."  
"He apologized to you about the affair?"  
"Yes, and to throw me a further curveball he says he trusts me more than Celeste and that if she's mean to me she'll get _consequences._"  
"Consequences?"  
"The Kanes bring looks can be deceiving to a whole new level."  
"How are you feeling about all this?"  
"I don't know. One minute I'm dealing with a stay in the hospital after a psycho run-in, then Jake's knocking on my door with regrets and promises. How do I react?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I feel like I'm an awful person. Here I am wondering if Jake is genuinely interested in me and if his support could help me in the long run, while my dad, the actual man who dedicated his life to raising me, is out there not knowing how I doubt him. What kind of daughter am I?"  
"Keith knows you love him. The two of you have a connection that can't be marred because of this. Jake Kane is your biological dad, it's natural for you to wonder."  
"I guess. I'm talking to my dad when he comes home tomorrow. I can't keep this from him."  
"Do you want me to be here?"  
"Is that okay?"  
"Of course. I'm here whenever you want me to be."  
"That's forever. Are you willing to do that?"  
"If I had a ring I'd wear it."  
Veronica smiled and leaned up to kiss him.  
"This might be an awkward segue from parentage to our relationship, but do you ever think of the future?"  
"I planned to spend my college years drinking my way through Europe. At 25 I'll open my own surfing shop on the coast of Greece." He smirked.  
"Logan." She gave him a pointed look.  
"Of course I think of the future. Of you and me. I don't imagine any mini- Logan's, but spending my life with you? Definitely."  
Veronica felt small tears come to her eyes and for once she didn't want to wipe them away.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." He kissed her and she snuggled into his arms.  
"Oh! I almost forgot." Veronica looked up at Logan's face. "What was your family emergency?"  
"It was no emergency. My dad is going through his mid-life crisis and instead of getting a ridiculous tattoo or ostentatious Ferrari, he's remarrying."  
"What? It hasn't even been two months since…" she let the statement trail off.  
"That was my first thought. It's the first thought of any person with feelings and respect. My dad and Trina? Nope. Trina's already calling magazines to sell exclusive rights to the wedding."  
"Who's the bride-to-be?"  
"Her name's Kendall. She's a year older than Trina."  
"Ew." Veronica's nose scrunched up.  
"My father, the cradle robber."  
"What's she like?"  
"Whorish."  
"Oh?"  
"She came on to me, with my father standing a few feet away."  
"Came on to you how?"  
"She gave me suggestive looks and winks. I escaped when I mentioned having to take care of my girlfriend. She didn't like that."  
"I think I want to meet this woman." Veronica's eyes were narrowed.  
"Let me guess, you want to bring your trusty taser?"  
"Among other things. Is she pretty?"  
Logan sighed.  
"This won't end well."  
"Logan?"  
"She's hot."  
"Really? I thought she was whorish."  
"I'm being honest here. She's hot because she's whorish. But, why would I want an easy whore when there's you?"  
"Right, I'm not hot at all."  
"Exactly- wait what?"  
Veronica shoved Logan off the couch with all her strength. He fell on his ass and cursed.  
"What was that for?"  
"You said I wasn't hot!"  
"I said no such thing! Listen, you're more than hot. You're beautiful. When a guy sees a girl, the first thing he sees is the physical. We think she's hot and we're interested. But, it takes more than a romp in the sack to establish feelings. And the way I feel for you is beyond that. You're hot, sexy, and beautiful. Any and every synonym of that pertains to you. I love you."  
"I know you do. Sorry. I've never felt jealousy before. It hit me all of a sudden."  
"Duncan never made you jealous?" Logan had cautiously resumed his seat on the couch.  
He loved his girlfriend, but women were bipolar at times.  
"No. He and I were in that puppy love phase our whole relationship. I only saw him, he only saw me."  
"We don't have puppy love?"  
"No."  
"Dog love?"  
"How about true love? It's not about being blind to everyone else. It's about seeing that there are other people, hot guys and girls, and knowing no one is worth ruining what we have. Duncan and I seemed to be perfect and then out of nowhere we were completely over. It was painful and shattering. I know what we have isn't perfect, but it's _real_. I don't live in a fairy tale. You're not Prince Charming and I'm not Cinderella. We have a reality."  
"I never thought of it like that. Although, you wouldn't want to be part of a fairy tale? A Disney movie, perhaps?"  
"It would be nice for a while to live in colorful woods and have dwarfs or fairies as best friends. I think the constant singing would get tiresome. I mean in those movies there's a song for every scene."  
"My favorite Disney movie is _Sleeping Beauty."_  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah, that prince is badass. He fights a dragon and prickly vines to get to the princess."  
"He also sings and trots along in the forest."  
"Whatever."  
"I always liked _Beauty and the Beast. _Belle was a good person, apart from some dumb princess. Plus, she learns to love someone the right way. Through their personality and not just their face."  
"Hmm. Would you like to be the beauty to my beast?"  
"I'd love too." She giggled and they shared another kiss before Veronica's cell phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"It's Weevil."  
"Uh, okay. What's up?"  
"I found something."  
"Are you going to tell me what's happening or will the vague answers continue?"  
"I was in Lilly's bedroom."  
"You were _what?_" Veronica half-shouted and Logan sent her a confused expression.  
"I can explain why later. Now, you need to know I found three tapes in her air vent. And I think you need to see them."  
"Where are you?"  
"That's my other problem."  
"Now what?"  
"I'm in the Sheriff's office. I was caught in Lilly's room and they called the cops on me."  
"Son of a bitch." She cursed, hanging up and turning to Logan. "Mind visiting an old friend in the clink?"  
"Weevil?"  
"You guessed it."  
"What was he arrested for?"  
"Breaking into Lilly's room."  
Logan's face clouded over.  
"So it's true."  
"What is?"  
"He and Lilly were together."  
"Yes." Veronica looked down.  
She had figured it out from the bug she'd placed in the guidance counselor's office. She hadn't told Logan because she wasn't sure how to bring it up in conversation. How had he heard about it?  
"From your tone I guess you knew that already."  
"I haven't known long. When I bugged the guidance office he talked to her about it. I didn't know how to tell you."  
"So keeping it from me was better?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"I had to hear it from one of the PCH'ers. It was after a failed beach party where we almost got into a fight, Jets vs. Sharks style. Weevil has her name tattooed on his arm, you know?"  
"I didn't. Lilly never mentioned Weevil."  
"I believe you. I don't like the idea of helping him now."  
"He has something I need."  
"What?"  
"Some tapes he found hidden in Lilly's air vent. It could be something relating to her murder."  
"Let's boogie then, Mars." He led the way to his X-terra.  
=====================================================================

"I need to see Weevil." Veronica repeated to Deputy Sacks, who was rolling his eyes.  
"I'm sure you do, but I can't allow it."  
"Sure you can. Lamb's not here. Who's stopping you?"  
"The law."  
"Veronica, is that you?" Logan nodded towards the drawing on the Most Wanted board.  
It was a caricature of Veronica with an added bonus of horns growing at the top of her head.  
"What would give you that idea? Listen, Sacks I'm running out of patience. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."  
"I'm not letting you through, kid." Sacks crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Hard way it is."  
Veronica pulled out her cell phone and showed Sacks a video she's taken.  
"I'm sure Sheriff Lamb would love this footage of you."  
Sacks paled.  
"You wouldn't"  
"Wanna test me?"  
The two stared off for a minute until Sacks dropped his gaze.  
"You get ten minutes."  
"I'm getting fifteen." She strolled part him to the cells located in the back of the building.  
"Do you have dirt on everyone in Neptune?" Logan questioned.  
"It's top secret, muffin. Even you can't discover what's in my bag of tricks." She winked, opening the door to the cells.  
"Took you long enough, V."  
"I've been given 15 minutes. I only need 3. The tapes are in the evidence room, aren't they?"  
Weevil nodded.  
"Logan, stand watch outside this door. The evidence room is some doors down. I need to steal the tapes."  
"Blackmail? Theft? What have I gotten myself into?"  
"Told you I was a bad girl."  
Logan's eyes glazed over with lust.  
"I hope so."  
"I really don't want to hear this. The very thought of you and Richie Rich doing the deed causes my stomach to heave." Weevil remarked dryly.  
Veronica laughed.  
"Wait outside, Logan."  
He followed her out of the doors and watched as she snuck down the hallway to another room. She tried to open the door but found it locked. Logan watched, fascinated, as she picked the lock with a hair clip and tweezers. She went in and came out exactly 2 minutes later.  
"You work fast."  
Veronica mimed popping an imaginary collar.  
"You know it. I have to ask Weevil some questions. Give me a few minutes."  
"I have to wait outside for this too?"  
"Trust me on this. If you're there he might not open up to me."  
"Fine." He turned away from her and she held in a groan.  
_Women are the complicated ones? Please, I need a guidebook on handling Logan Echolls.  
_"I don't have time for you to lie to me, Weevil. Why were you in her room?" she asked the question upfront.  
"A few weeks before Lilly… you know I wrote her a note declaring all my feelings and crap. I didn't want any cops or her parents to find it. I thought everyone had left the house, but I was wrong."  
"Who was there?"  
"Your boy."  
"Duncan? He's not my boy."  
"Right, you've moved on to richer pastures." Weevil smirked.  
"Shut up. Did you find your note?"  
"Yes."  
"Let me see it."  
"I'm afraid that's staying with me. You know too much about me already. Can't have you unlocking my deepest emotions."  
"If it's your reputation you're worried about, I still think you're a tough badass."  
"As you should, girl. You got the tapes. See what's on them. I expect to be included in whatever you find."  
"All right." She said and they shared a look of understanding. "Is anyone posting your bail?"  
"Yeah, I got someone. Don't worry, V, you'll see my face Monday morning. I know it's the start to your every day."  
"I'll see you in school."  
"Later, V."  
She closed the door behind her and saw her boyfriend, still pissed off and pacing in the hallway.  
"Don't wear a hole through the floor."  
"What did he say?"  
"Does it matter? Will knowing about his relationship with Lilly make you feel better?"  
"No. I want to know anyway.  
"He'd given her a sappy note some weeks before her death. He didn't want it to reach the light of day."  
They left the sheriff's department, Veronica giving Sacks a thumbs-up as she walked by.  
"I never understood why she didn't love me."  
"Logan, I know Lilly loved you."  
"Just not like I loved her."  
"No." Veronica stared at the ground, ashamed.  
"It's not your fault. And I didn't blame her. She was a free spirit, never one to be tied down. Weevil must have been fun for her."  
"I'm sorry."  
"I know you are. I've moved on. There's no anger here." He gave her a small smile and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
"Any plans for tomorrow?"  
"Well, Sundays are my busiest day the club."  
"Club?"  
"Did I say club? I meant the biker bar near the beach. I get the most attention there. One night I only took off my shirt and got tipped a hundred bucks."  
Logan narrowed his eyes.  
"Don't even joke about that."  
"I'm a working girl, muffin."  
"Seriously, Veronica, any plans tomorrow?"  
"I was going to talk to my dad about the paternity. You promised you'd be there."  
"And I will."  
"Afterwards? Nothing. Although, if the talk doesn't go well I wanted to stuff my face with ice-cream."  
"It'll be fine."  
"Do you have any plans?"  
"There's one…"  
"Don't make me beg for it."  
"My dad wants you to come over for a family dinner. You, me, my dad, his new wife, Trina, and her leech of the week boyfriend."  
"Wow, that's something I absolutely don't want to do."  
"Come on, I've been there for you through this whole paternity thing and I'll be there when you talk to your dad. I need you to be there for me tomorrow."  
She groaned.  
"When you put it that way I have to say yes or I'll sound like an awful person."  
"That's why I put it that way. Are you coming?"  
"Yes." She muttered and he kissed her on the forehead with a big smile on his face.  
"This way I won't suffer alone." He added.


	24. Chapter 24

**Note: I need to clear up some time stuff. We are in Season 1, Veronica's junior year. Lilly's been dead for a year or a little less than a year, I think.  
Also, I made a mistake in Ch 22 where Jake tells Veronica he ended the affair with Lianne a month ago. He meant a year ago.( This is important! Keep it in mind, my readers…)**

Chapter 24  
Veronica knew the seconds she woke up to the smell of burning bacon that the day would be horrible.  
"Dad? Did you burn the bacon?" Veronica questioned after padding into the kitchen.  
"Yeah. Had a lot on my mind, I guess. How are you this beautiful Sunday morning?"  
"Fine… You're not going to the office are you?"  
"I planned to go after breakfast. Why? Do you need something?"  
"Yeah. I wanted to have a talk."  
"Isn't that what we're doing?" he joked.  
"Let me take a quick shower. Don't go anywhere."  
"Okay?" Keith said, confused.  
Veronica took a shower, brushed her teeth, and sent a text to Logan. It was time for the talk she'd been dreading.  
"Let's sit on the couch, Dad." Veronica said, guiding him to the couch.  
"Honey, is everything all right? You seem tense. And I mean more than usual."  
"This isn't an easy topic."  
"Have I done something?"  
"No, it absolutely wasn't you. It was Mom." She felt tears prick her eyes.  
There was a knock on the door and Veronica rushed to let Logan in.  
"Hey" he said softly.  
"Hey." She gripped his hand as she returned to her spot on the couch.  
"Veronica, you mentioned your mother? And now Logan's here?"  
"I needed him. Let me get this over with." She took a deep breath. "I know about Mom and Jake Kane."  
"You know what?" Keith's voice was carefully measured.  
"They had an affair throughout your marriage and Jake-he's-Jake is my biological father."  
There was complete silence as Keith Mars shut his eyes and put a hand to his temple. Veronica squeezed Logan's hand so tightly she was surprised he didn't cry out.  
"Paternity test?" Keith asked, breaking the uneasy silence.  
"Yeah. Online." Veronica whispered.  
"I always knew this would happen. You're so strong-willed. Determined to find the truth. I can't blame you."  
"I'm sorry, Dad."  
"Don't be."  
"Jake came to visit me in the hospital yesterday." She blurted out.  
"What did he want?" Keith's eyes were cold at the mention of Jake Kane.  
"To apologize for what he and Mom caused. And to say he'd be there for me if I needed it."  
"He offered you money?"  
"Among other things. He wanted to show support and regret…"  
Keith stood so suddenly Veronica flinched.  
"He just can't help himself, huh? It's not enough to destroy my marriage, my career, and most of my reputation. He wants to take my daughter too!"  
"No, Dad, it's not like that." Veronica stood, letting go of Logan's hand to try and reach Keith's.  
"I have to go now." He stepped back from her touch. "I love you, honey. Don't forget that."  
And then he was gone. Veronica left still reeling from his reaction, the way he'd distanced himself from her.  
"Veronica?" Logan pulled her body close to his.  
"I don't know what happened."  
"Your dad's feeling hurt. He thinks Jake is trying to take the last thing he cares for."  
"I would never allow that. Jake and I may share blood, but that's where our connection stops. I love my Dad. Can't he see that?" Veronica let her silent tears fall.  
"Everyone has their insecurities. He needs some time alone, that's all."  
"You're right. And we should be heading to your place for this horrible triple date." She wiped the few tears she'd let drop.  
"No. You don't have to go to that. Not today."  
"Yes, I do. I promised to be there for you, Logan. No matter what's happening I won't allow myself to break promises to you. Let's go."  
Logan nodded, not bothering to argue. Veronica was obviously compartmentalizing the paternity issue and taking her mind off it was step 1.

Veronica was fiercely protective of her loved ones and accompanying Logan to the lunch was something she was obligated to do. Although seeing the monster that hurt him would be hard, putting the promiscuous stepmom in her place would be entertaining.  
_Let the games begin. Is that what they say?_Veronica thought as they pulled into the Echolls driveway.  
===========================================================================

"Veronica! You look so grown up! It's nice to see you." Trina had jumped from her seat at the large dining room table to greet Veronica when she and Logan arrived.  
"Oh, um it's nice to see you too."  
Logan shot his sister a suspicious look but Trina ignored him and pulled the blonde into a hug.  
"I'll help you knock the whore down a peg. I hate her." Trina whispered and Veronica smiled.  
"Thanks, Trina."  
She nodded and sat down next to some tall, buff guy who seemed pretty but stupid. Logan led Veronica to the seat next to Trina's, across from Mr. Echolls, and Logan took Veronica's other side, leaving him across from Kendall.  
"How are you, Veronica? My son told us you were in the hospital?"  
"Better now, thank you." Veronica said politely, hiding the disgust she felt for the man in front of her.  
"Well, aren't you a cutie! You look like a little doll. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were 8 years old. You know, all men don't go for the innocent doe-eyed girl, but you're lucky Logan did." Kendall laughed, playing off her insult as a light tease.  
Logan glared at the woman, but Veronica let a light laugh escape her.  
"I guess I am. I have to congratulate _you_, though, Kendall. You pull the right off the streets look so well."  
"They're Gucci. Aaron said I looked beautiful. And I guess high fashion isn't your strong suit. It's okay, Veronica, class isn't for everyone."  
"You're right. You certainly don't have it." Trina snarked.  
Kendall gave her a curt glare, but turned her attention back to Veronica.  
"I'm a talented actress, as well. It's where I met Aaron as he filmed his new movie."  
"Wow, you're an actress? Someday you'll go far and I hope you stay there."  
"Huh?"  
"I'd explain it to you, but I didn't bring any crayons."  
Kendall opened her mouth, but Trina chose that moment to bring up her new modeling gig. She was loudly thanking her boyfriend and father, cutting off the word Kendall had been on the verge of saying.  
"Having a battle of wits there?" Logan leaned over, whispering in his girlfriend's ear.  
"A one sided battle. Which isn't really fair. I won't attempt a battle of wits with someone unarmed. Witty banter is only fun with you, muffin."  
"I'm touched."  
"As you should be. Your mind is one of my favorite parts about you."  
"What are the other parts?" he smirked.  
"I can't say. We're keeping this lunch to a PG rating, right?"  
"We'll have private time later."  
Veronica winked and turned back to the first course, a Greek salad that had been placed in front of her. Kendall still sent suggestive looks and dirty hand gestures to Logan, making sure Aaron wasn't paying attention, but not caring if Veronica saw them. She still thought Logan would be interested in dumping or cheating on Veronica for her.  
_Hmm if words won't do it, I'll have to resort to another tactic. Lucky for me I came prepared. _  
Veronica had done a background check and full history on Kendall the night before. And some of the information was rather… juicy.

"Hey Priscilla!" Veronica approached the woman as dessert was served.  
The dinner had been moved to the living room, where Aaron had shown footage of his latest crap pile. Kendall had been pouring herself some wine and Veronica had crept up behind her. The brunette jumped and turned quickly.  
"Shut up, you little idiot!" she hissed, scanning the room to see if the other occupants had heard.  
"Is it Priscilla? Or is it Ashley? Or Madison? I know it isn't Kendall because five months ago you, or whoever Ashley Garcia is, were in Hawaii marrying the business tycoon from England. Then three months ago, the marriage ended and Ashley suddenly disappeared. Along with millions of said business tycoon's trust fund. Madison Ortega married a prince from Egypt two years ago and only four months later she died in a car accident and the prince's private safe, containing five million dollars and a rare diamond, was stolen. Coincidences? There were other identities you used, that I won't go into detail with because who knows your lies better than you? There's also this very attractive picture." Veronica pulled out her cell phone and pressed a picture of a 16 year old Kendall in braces, disastrous hair, and with a crooked nose.  
"I wonder what Aaron will hate more… That you scam rich men like him out of their money or that you're not a natural D cup. Who did your boob job, though? He's a god." Veronica pretended to study Kendall's breasts.  
"Don't you dare! Who do you think you are?" Kendall hissed, angry and embarrassed that her past had been discovered by a _little girl._  
"I'm Veronica Mars, resident bitch. You come in here, jugs popping and ass showing, expecting that guarantees you everything. It doesn't. You can play house with Aaron all you want, but Logan is my boyfriend. I love him, he loves me and if you don't back off all my information will be available to Aaron and the worldwide web." Veronica left the woman there speechless and skipped back to her seat next to Logan.  
"What's got you so perky?" he gave her a quick kiss.  
"Took care of some things, that's all." She smiled.  
_It's good to know I've still got it_, she praised herself.  
===================================================================

"I can't believe that actually went well." Logan said as he sat on Veronica's bed.  
She was in front of her computer, saving the file she'd composed of Kendall and her various aliases.  
"I can. I swear blackmail fixes everything. In case of emergency break glass or blackmail."  
"What emergency requires the breaking of glass?"  
"Think this through. Do you really want to know?"  
Logan paused.  
"No."  
"Your best decision yet."  
"I thought my best decision was choosing you as a girlfriend."  
"You didn't choose. I chose."  
"Then you have excellent taste."  
"Eh." She smiled and kissed him.  
She pushed him back and climbed on top of him, enjoying their close positions and make out. Her father still wasn't back, but she forced her mind to not dwell. She should live in the moment from now on. Unfortunately, her steamy moment with Logan ended when he cried out in pain.  
"Ow! What the hell is that?" Logan pulled the objects that had stabbed his back out.  
"The tapes." Veronica's flushed face paled instantaneously. "Lilly's tapes."  
"You haven't watched them yet?"  
She shook her head.  
"Do you think we should?"  
"At this point I never focus on should. Act now, ask questions later. It's the Veronica way." She ran from the room, which confused Logan, until she came back with an old video camera in hand.  
"Your dad's?"  
"He used to love making home movies."  
"Will I get to see one?"  
"Let's leave the humiliating footage for another day." she said, plugging the camera's output cable into her laptop to make the image larger.  
"Here" Logan handed her the first tape.  
Veronica placed it in the camera and pressed play on her computer.  
"_Oh yes_" the moans sounded through the silent bedroom.  
Veronica's brow furrowed. She recognized those voices, didn't she? The video was of a couple, in the throes of love, in a darkened hotel room.  
"That's not Lilly. The hair on the woman is different? Why would Lilly have a sex tape of someone other than herself?"  
"_I love you_" the man breathed onscreen and all of a sudden Veronica remembered the voice.  
"Jake." She whispered, not taking her eyes off the vivid affair in front of her.  
"Kane? But Lilly wouldn't have a sex tape of her parents. Wait…" Logan examined the blonde hair of the woman.  
Celeste Kane wasn't blonde and the only other woman with Jake was Veronica's mother.  
"It's my mom and Jake." Veronica stated as the image cleared and the faces of the two were zoomed in on.  
She changed the tape, placing the second one in, desperate to see what her best friend had been hiding.  
The second tape was in the early hours of the morning. It was a video from a safe distance away from the same couple. Jake and Lianne were near a black car, most likely Jake's from the expensive design, and they seemed to be having a serious discussion. The camera zoomed in a little so that Lianne's tear-stained face was visible. Jake seemed to be pleading with her and almost crying himself. Then, he took out his wallet to give her money and Lianne screamed and kicked him. Jake cried out in pain and entered his car, driving away without another glance back. Lianne fell to her knees, sobbing, and as time passed( the lower half of the camera showed the date and time of the tape) she slowly got up and walked out of the camera's view.  
Veronica expected it to be over until the camera moved and a face she hadn't seen in so long appeared.  
"And there you have it, America. The powerful Jake Kane involved in an affair. What will this mean for his marriage and children?" Lilly gave a dramatic gasp. "What will this mean for the stock of Kane Software?" she laughed and reached to turn the camera off before adding. "This is you getting yours, Mommy Dearest."

Veronica saw the tape fade to black and just sat there, laptop in her arms, without speaking. She was taking harsh breaths and feeling oddly lightheaded.  
"Veronica?" Logan's voice brought her to reality.  
"I know what happened."  
"With what?"  
"I know who killed Lilly."  
Logan's hazel eyes darkened and Veronica stopped to ensure her voice was steady.  
"The day she died, October 4th, was the date of the Pep Squad Car Wash. It was the annual fundraiser to pay for our trip to Texas that year. I was working on a car when Lilly sauntered over, the largest grin imaginable on her face.  
_'God, Lilly, I see that Prozac is really working.'  
'I'm high on life, Veronica Mars I can't hide my good vibrations' she purred 'What would you do if the payback of the century appeared in the form of a little black tape?'  
'What are you talking about? Are you taking another, more interesting drug?' I joked.  
'If that drug is called sweet revenge, then hell year. I've got a secret. A good one.'  
'You gonna hold out on me?'  
'We'll talk later. Ms. McGee is giving us the evil eye.' Lilly winked and ran off.  
_That was the last thing she said to me." Veronica finished.  
"Come here.." He hugged her, letting her small body fit into his larger frame.  
"Logan, don't you see? Her big secret were these tapes. She knew about Jake's affair and by making it public news she'd get revenge on both her parents, especially Celeste. Letting out the video of his affair would make Celeste look weak and we both know how much she hates that. Lilly must have taunted Celeste about it, mentioned the tapes and the graphic detail on them. So Celeste killed her before Lilly could embarrass her and the Kane name. It was easier to become grieving, hurt parents before the nation instead of another failed marriage among billionaires."  
"Veronica, Celeste is may be a ruthless bitch sometimes, but she isn't capable of murdering her own daughter."  
"How do you know what she's capable of? I never thought Aaron Echolls, movie star supreme, was capable of abusing his son to the point of near-death but I was wrong, wasn't I?" she snapped.  
Logan flinched at the blatant mention of his abuse and pulled away from her.  
"Oh God, I'm sorry, Logan. That was insensitive."  
"No, you're right. My father is a bastard and I've had to live with it. But, Celeste isn't like my father. She loves Duncan and the way she dotes on him is evidence enough."  
"She loves _Duncan_, never Lilly. I know she told you how she felt in the family. The black sheep. The outcast. Jake loved her, but he was never around. Celeste was and she didn't love her. Jake told me that himself. And you weren't there some of the times I was. Celeste would look at Lilly with such loathing in her eyes, it scared me."  
"I don't know what to say, Veronica."  
"I don't either. It terrifies me that I've found the truth like this. My best friend, my sister, was taken from me by that cold-hearted woman and I'm _scared._ What do I do to end this? Two tapes and my inferences aren't enough. What if I can't help Lilly? Get her the justice she deserves?" her voice cracked with emotion and Logan forgot everything but the small girl in front of him.  
He enveloped her with his body, giving her warmth and protection from the demons of the world outside them.  
"We'll find a way together. I promise we will get Lilly justice."  
"I thought you didn't believe me."  
"Maybe I don't 100%, but you believe it wholeheartedly and I've learned you're usually right. I'd never wanted the mother of my best friend to be a murderer, but I haven't gotten all I've wanted, despite popular belief. I loved Lilly and I love you more than anything in the universe now. You want to make a case against Celeste? I'll be there every step of the way."  
"Thank you." She kissed him again. "There's one more tape, Logan."  
"Put it in."  
Veronica did, taking longer than necessary to press play on the laptop.  
"_Yo I'll tell you what I want what I really really want" _Lilly bounced into the view of the camera.  
"_So tell me what you want what you really really want._" Veronica appeared holding the camera so both of them were visible as they sang.  
"_I really really really want to zig a zig ah!" _Lilly shouted.  
The two blondes were having a dance frenzy to the song, jumping up and down and wrapping their arms around each other when the close friendship verses came on.  
"_Slam your body down and wind it all around!"_ the girls shouted, falling back onto Lilly's bed, laughing.  
"_You know, Veronica Mars that Easy V line was meant for you."  
"Shut up Lils. We can go pro. Sign up for American Idol and all that."  
"I'm too cool for American Idol. I want to win for my voice not for my kickass body." The older blonde tossed her hair haughtily, making Veronica giggle.  
"I love you, Lily."  
"I love you, Veronica Mars. When we get married we'll buy houses next to each other by the sea and as we fade into old age I'll buy a rocker that matches yours."  
"That sounds perfect."_ _Veronica laughed.  
"What song would you like next, sista of mine?"  
"I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world! You can brush my hair, undress me anywhere." Veronica began singing.  
"Wait for the music, Veronica Mars!" Lilly laughed. "Barbie sounds like my type of girl. Undressing anywhere? Kinkayyyy!"  
_The best friends laughed and the camera faded to black.  
Veronica had tears dripping freely down her face.  
"God, I miss you Lilly." She said, putting her face in her hands.  
Logan, who had tears on his handsome face too, stroked Veronica's shorter strands of golden hair.  
"That one's yours to keep."  
"I will. That day… it was a month before her death. We'd gone to the mall and Lilly made me swim in the big fountain with her. The security guards came to pull us out and call our parents, but Lilly charmed her way out of it." Veronica laughed at the memory and wiped her tears. "We went back to her house and had a huge lunch with about a gallon of ice cream. The singing was our sugar high."  
"She loved you."  
"Yes. If she had lived and told me her secret I'm sure the first thing she would have said was_ we're truly sistas now, huh Veronica Mars_?"  
"Every day I realize how much of an idiotic jackass I was for pushing you away from me and blaming you for Lilly's death and for turning your back on us. You would never turn your back on Lilly. I was wrong for hurting you after her death. I'm so sorry, Veronica." He let tears fall into her hair.  
"Logan, I forgave you for that. I love you, okay? The past can't hurt us anymore."  
"I love you too, Veronica. So much."  
"I know. And we'll get through this. For Lilly."  
"For Lilly." He repeated.  
"I need to ask my father about this. He'll know what we should do next. I just wish I knew where he was? I called the office and got no answer. Why did I choose today for the stupid talk?"  
"Don't worry. We can call his cell phone a few times and he'll be home eventually, Veronica. Trust in that."  
Veronica was going to call her dad's cell when there was a heavy knock on her front door.  
"Were you expecting anyone?" Logan questioned.  
"My dad has his key and Dick isn't supposed to be released from the hospital until tomorrow. It might be Wallace checking up on me…."  
"Or someone else."  
They looked at the tapes with the incriminating evidence and Veronica gathered the tapes up and put them in a teddy bear on one of her shelves. It had a hidden opening between the tangled fur of its stomach.  
"Clever." Logan said.  
"Let's hope it's clever enough if that's what someone was looking for."

Veronica made her way to the door, Logan right by her side in case of any trouble, and she pulled open the door.  
"What do _you_ want?" Veronica asked coldly.

**I have to admit I cried as I wrote the Lilly/Veronica scene. Their friendship was beautiful and sadly unexplored on the show since Lilly's death was the focus. I hope the flashback Veronica talked about and the dialogue on the tapes didn't confuse anyone. I made it all italics to try to be clear. Hope this long chapter was fulfilling. We are close to my season 1 finale, troopers!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I use italics for flashbacks, just saying that in case people got confused. Thank you for your quick reviews as soon as I post a new chap. You should all know how amazing you guys are. Oh and I think there's like 3-4 chaps left before this season ends. Do not worry I plan to make a season 2….**

Chapter 25  
"Freedommmmmm!" Dick shouted, running out of the hospital and then cursing at the strain on his ribs.  
"Dude, you were just released from the hospital. Going crazy is not advisable." Wallace said dryly.  
Wallace was Dick's designated driver since Mac got grounded for the all-night stay in Dick's hospital room. When Wallace called Veronica she didn't answer, but he assumed she was busy with Logan.  
"At least I'm still too sore to go to school. The doctor gave me a note to miss 2 whole days."  
"What are you planning on doing with your free time?"  
"Watching cartoons in my underwear while drinking beer."  
"Of course. Have you talked to Veronica?"  
"No. I'm sure she's with Logan. How long's Mac grounded for?"  
"A week, I think. You're a bad influence."  
"I'm certainly a bad boy"  
"Yeah, let's get you home bad boy. You may not have school, but I don't have that same luxury."  
The two boys laughed all the way to the Casablancas house about everything and anything. There was a joy in the air the two couldn't explain.  
That wasn't the same for everyone in Neptune.

_"What do __**you **__want?" Veronica asked coldly.  
Lianne Mars stood on the porch of an apartment she'd once called home and gulped. This wasn't the way she wanted to see her daughter again. Sent on a mission by Celeste to get her daughter off the murder case where Celeste was the murderer. Lianne wasn't even supposed to approach Veronica, but some things had to be done in person. She just hoped Celeste wouldn't find out about the meeting.  
"I want a favor."  
Veronica let out a bitter laugh.  
"You cannot be serious. What part of you abandoning me makes you think you're welcome here and that you can ask favors of me?"  
"Please let me in, Veronica. Please." Lianne begged, glancing around her to make sure no one was listening or watching.  
"Fine." Veronica stepped back and went back to the couch, Logan sitting by her side.  
" Before I start you should know that I lo-  
"Don't!" Veronica jumped out of her seat. "You don't have the right to say that to me. Not after what you did. Sixteen years and I have to find out from Abel Koontz, the supposed murderer of my best friend, that the man I thought was my father really wasn't. Do you have any idea what I've been through this year? Wait, of course you don't. You left me without a second look back. Jake Kane, you found time for didn't you? You kept coming back for your little affair with him. It ended because he ended it. If not, you'd still do it, right? Drive right past this apartment to meet up in a dirty hotel in the late hours of the night. You disgust me." She spat, tears shining.  
Logan wanted to hold Veronica, touch her in some way to comfort her, but he knew she had to get this off her chest. It was between her and her mother and he had to stay out of it.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, Veronica. Believe me, it wasn't my choice to leave."  
"Oh, really? So whose choice was it?"  
"I can't say."  
"Then get out."  
"What?"  
"I still don't know why you're here and unless you're going to tell me, get out. I've had enough lies in my life."  
"Veronica-  
"You have ten seconds to cut the crap. Tell me why you're here!"  
"You need to drop the Lilly Kane case!"Lianne shouted.  
Veronica's mouth dropped.  
"You're unbelievable. You came to Neptune to mess with my life some more? How do you know about my investigating Lilly's case?"  
"I can't say. Please trust that I'm only looking out for you and your safety. Leave this case alone, Veronica. That's all I needed to say. I should be going." Lianne turned to leave, but Veronica grabbed her arm to stop her.  
"Who sent you?"  
"I don't understand." She lied.  
Veronica's blue eyes darkened as she glared at the woman who had once been her world, along with her father. As a child she'd held her on her lap and braided her long hair, singing songs about beauty and happiness. This woman in front of Veronica was alien. A shadow of the old one.  
"Celeste. You're trying to cover for Celeste! She killed Lilly and I've uncovered the truth."  
"Oh God. No, please don't say that!" Lianne felt tears fall.  
"Why are you helping Celeste Kane? She killed my best friend, my sister! What is wrong with you?"Veronica took several steps back from her mother, an expression of horror on her face.  
Logan finally decided to go to his girlfriend and embraced her from behind.  
"You're both in danger if you know the truth. It's too far gone for me to change anything. I don't know what to do." Lianne was repeating to herself.  
"I have proof."  
"Proof?"  
"Tapes. Lilly kept them hidden and now I can prove what Celeste did. She killed her own daughter."  
Lianne shook her head sadly."  
"Yes, she did."  
Logan's eyes widened. He trusted Veronica, but having the statement confirmed by someone more involved in the adult affairs shocked him. Celeste had killed his girlfriend. She had killed her own daughter and covered the whole story up. She used her money to hire a man to take the blame and she lived every day knowing what she'd done.  
"You can't run away again. You know something. You can help us." Veronica was now pleading with Lianne to make a good decision for once in her life.  
"Okay." She said, staring off into the distance. "It's too far gone for me to hide the truth from you. You have to be careful, Veronica. Celeste knew you were investigating and if she finds out you know everything she won't hesitate to kill you."  
"I understand."  
"Make copies of the tapes. Keep them all hidden. Tomorrow meet me at the Coronado Bridge at midnight."  
"Why?"  
"I have some proof of my own."  
"What kind of proof?"  
"Recorded conversations. Some pictures she sent me… Celeste ran me out of Neptune using her head of security. Clarence Weidman. He's dangerous and ready to kill. Don't tell anyone where you're going, Veronica. I mean it."  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"I stood by long enough. I love you, honey and I know you don't feel the same anymore. I've ruined things between us, but with this maybe we can be one step closer to a better relationship. We will take Celeste down and get justice for your friend."  
"Thank you." Veronica said honestly.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Lianne gave one final glance to her daughter before running out into the night.  
_=================================================================================================  
"I'm tired." Veronica whined as Logan drove them to school.  
He felt the same. The two had stayed up until 2 in the morning after Lianne left, too shaken to sleep. Veronica was also waiting for her father to come home. He hadn't.  
"I am too, babe but we have to pretend like things are normal. If we're meeting your mother tonight and Celeste is already suspicious, us skipping school would be stupid and reckless."  
"I like stupid and reckless." She grumbled, mid-yawn.  
Logan cracked a smile.  
"So do I. It's not the time or place though. Besides, Wallace and Mac will want to see you."  
"I know. I wish Dick was going to school today." She sighed.  
"Why don't you give him a call?"  
"It's too early. He's probably passed out on his couch in front of cartoons. I'll call him during lunch."  
"You can't tell him about the meeting tonight. Phones are traceable and unsafe."  
"Are you suggesting someone put a tap on our phones?"  
"Maybe, who knows?"  
"I feel like we're in Mission Impossible or some secret operation."  
Logan began to hum the Mission Impossible Theme Song at a loud, screechy volume.  
"Stop it!" she laughed.  
"We should have a theme off."  
"What the hell is that?"  
"One of us hums a song and the other guesses and vice a versa. We can add up who guesses the most."  
"Did you suddenly switch brains with Dick?"  
"I shudder at the thought of that. Come on, Mars."  
"Fine." She rolled her eyes but laughed when Logan began to hum the Jurassic Park theme song.

"Supafly, we haven't talked in ages." Wallace hugged his petite friend when she and Logan came to the group's usual table.  
In a rare occasion Mac was sitting there, reading her History textbook.  
"Sorry, issues you know?"  
Wallace nodded and Mac hugged the blonde too.  
"Guess what?"  
"You're going to feed me."  
"Uh, do you want a piece of my vegetarian burrito?"  
"I'll pass."  
"I ordered Thai food." Logan said sitting at the table next to Wallace.  
"That is why I love you, muffin." She blew him a kiss.  
"So no guesses?" Mac asked again.  
"Are you pregnant?"  
"What? Veronica! Why would you guess that of all things?" the brunette blushed fiercely.  
"I was kidding, Mac. Breathe. I don't want to think of you and Dick doing anything but holding hands. Anyway, what is it?"  
"I'm grounded." Mac grinned.  
"And that's cause for happiness?" Wallace inquired, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, I've never been grounded before. It's a thrill being bad!"  
"That's what I told my therapist!" Logan said.  
Veronica shot him a look.  
"Not funny."  
"That's what said too. Weird."  
Veronica rolled her eyes.  
"What did you do?"  
"Stayed at Dick's hospital room overnight. He was feeling lonely and I hid under the bed until the nurse checked for the night. My parents actually called the sheriff. I walked out of the hospital and Lamb's car almost runs me over. My parents jump out crying and screaming. They said I scared the life out of them." Mac giggled.  
"Man, you've gone over to the dark side, haven't you?" Wallace's eyes were wide.  
"Join us, Wallace." Veronica gave him an intense stare and he held up his soda can.  
"Don't make me spray you with this."  
"There is one downside to my grounding." Mac admitted.  
"Which is?"  
"My parents took away my best gadgets, including my laptop and signal jammer. Trust me they went all out. I couldn't even keep a USB."  
"Sucks. Sorry."  
"It's okay. I figure it was worth it. Dick and I had a great time. It was sweet, you know just sleeping together and that's it."  
"Cuddling is awesome." Logan said.  
"You are so whipped, dude." Wallace chuckled.  
"When it happens to you I'll be the first to say I told you so. Love equals whipped."  
"Aw. You're so right, honey. Now, go pay the delivery guy. I'm starving." Veronica demanded.

Keith Mars had driven around Neptune aimlessly. He didn't have the strength to face his daughter, who he'd hurt by storming away instead of resolving it like the grown-up he was supposed to be. He'd ended up at the Camelot hotel that night and most of the next day, staring up at the ceiling and thinking back on his life.  
_Was there anything I could have done differently? If something had changed would Lianne have stayed faithful? Would Veronica exist? Most likely not. She was the product of an affair, but she's my daughter even if the blood running through her veins isn't my own.  
_There was a knock on Keith's door and he made sure to hold his gun in his right hand as he peered through the peephole. The only way someone would know he was there was if they had followed him. Veronica wouldn't have done it, so who else would have? Keith looked through the peephole and angrily pulled open the door.  
"Well, well. The man of the hour, the King himself. Hello, Jake."  
"Hello Keith. Can I come in?"  
"I'm not sure yet." Keith brought the gun to the front, pointing it directly at the taller man's heart. " I think you need to answer a riddle for me first. Here's my deal. Answer the question correctly and you can come through this door. Answer incorrectly or attempt to move a muscle and I'll shoot you dead."  
Jake swallowed audibly but kept his eyes on the other man's.  
"I'll accept the deal."  
"I thought you would."

"What time is it, Logan?" the little blonde asked for the umpteenth time.  
"11:29. She'll be here. We're early."  
"Only 2 minutes early."  
"Don't worry."  
"We're meeting my estranged mother on a bridge for information on a murder at almost midnight. I'm too creeped out to not worry."  
"Look, this isn't easy for me either." He snapped and Veronica saw the pain on his handsome face.  
"Oh… Logan I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"  
"Forget it."  
Veronica nodded but knew he couldn't forget it. The bridge they were standing on was the one Lynn Echolls had jumped off months before. Logan must have been reliving the experience in his head. Veronica felt like a terrible person for not knowing what he was feeling.  
"There's a car." She said, to distract them both.  
It was a nondescript Honda with the headlights darkened. It stopped a few feet in front of Veronica's LeBaron and Lianne got out, a manila envelope in her left hand.  
"Veronica. Logan." She nodded at the two and gave Veronica the envelope.  
"What's this?"  
"That? Truth." Lianne's face was solemn.  
"Thank you, Mom. Where will you go now?"  
"I'm not sure. I have to get out of California. Maybe up to Montana. I have a cousin there. Celeste will know I gave you this."  
"She'll be going to jail. Her and anyone who helped scare you off."  
"Until then, I should go. Keep my daughter safe." She told Logan.  
"I'd take a bullet for her."  
"Let's hope you never have to." The blonde woman said.  
"I don't want you to leave again." Veronica whispered.  
"I know, honey. I love you but right now this is what I have to do. I promise… I will come back. We will see each other again. Take care of yourself and your father."  
"I will." Veronica smiled at her mother.  
It was like a glimpse of the woman who'd raised her and loved her as a child had been shown.  
"Goodbye." Lianne walked to the open door of the driver's seat and turned back, opening her mouth to say one last thing to her daughter.  
What that last thing was, no one would ever know. Because at that moment a shot rang out and the three people on the bridge looked to Lianne's abdomen where blood pooled in a huge circle.  
Veronica screamed as her mother fell to the ground, dead.


	26. Chapter 26

**BTW we are in the early hours of the morning right now. And guys please read till the bottom because I have an important question to ask you.**

Chapter 26  
"Veronica! We have to go!" Logan pushed his girlfriend back into the car as another shot hit the space she'd been standing in.  
Shots hit the side of the LeBaron as Logan drove, using all the skill and speed he had. He didn't stop driving until he reached the edges of Neptune, where he parked next to an old park.  
"Veronica?" he asked tentatively, seeing her with her head in her hands.  
"What have we done?" she whispered, eyes puffy and red.  
Logan couldn't respond. He pulled her onto his lap and they both held each other tightly. At the moment, they were all the other had. And this time both their lives were at stake.  
===================================================================

"What does man love more than life,  
Fear more than death or mortal strife.  
What the poor have, the rich require,  
and what contented men desire.  
What the miser spends and the spendthrift saves,  
And all men carry to their graves?" Keith asked, taking the safety off the gun in his hand.  
"Nothing." Jake whispered.  
Keith nodded, dropping the gun to his side.  
"Nothing. That's what you've left me with. No wife, no career, no daughter, no happiness."  
"I didn't mean to hurt you, Keith. Especially not with Veronica. She is your daughter."  
"Is she? The paternity test said differently." He spat angrily.  
"Maybe so, but she could never love me like she loves you. You raised her and dedicated your life to her. The reason I came here, searching for you, is not to cause you more pain or take anything from you. I have enough. I came to ask for your help."  
"Why would I help you, Jake?"  
"Because it will save Veronica's life."  
"What happened?" Keith was all business. Nothing would get in the way of the safety of his little girl.  
"I think I should start from the beginning. And that was 8 months ago."  
Keith listened, with shock and hate, as Jake recounted the story Lianne had died knowing and Logan and Veronica were almost killed for discovering.  
"I didn't know until an hour ago. Celeste usually locks her private office and has multiple passwords and locks on her computer and documents. I arrived home late from work and I see Celeste's car is missing. Duncan is asleep and the office door is wide open, so I couldn't resist going inside. That's where I saw the emails to my head of security, Clarence Weidman. He helped her cover her tracks. The latest email caught my attention. Clarence was supposed to meet her at the Coronado Bridge to end the problem."  
"Lianne." Keith realized.  
"Yes. She must have come back to Neptune and Celeste had to keep her quiet."  
"Your wife murdered your daughter."  
Jake looked down and when Keith saw the other man's pain he realized they couldn't be enemies, no matter what had gone on between them.  
"We have to get to the Coronado Bridge. It may already be too late."  
The two men rushed to Jake's car, driving at speeds the sheriff in Keith flinched at. But, damn the law. No one in Neptune followed it anyway.

"Lianne!" Keith shouted when they arrived at the bloody scene.  
She was still in the position Veronica had run away from, face down on the floor with the bullet hole in her abdomen. Keith let tears pour down his face as he mourned the only woman he'd loved in his life. A few feet away Jake did the same thing, face frozen in sorrow. He refused to cry yet. It wasn't time yet. There were more important matters at hand.  
"Where is Veronica?"  
"Oh God. She must have left town after this."  
"Why was she here?"  
"Veronica must have known Celeste killed Lilly. Knowing her, she had for a while and she and Lianne must have been meeting for proof. Lianne knew it was Celeste, maybe she had physical proof and she was giving it to Veronica." Keith spoke in a detached tone.  
"Then Celeste is still after Veronica."  
"She's with Logan." It gave Keith a small amount of comfort knowing she wasn't alone.  
"How are you so sure?"  
"They're always together these days."  
Jake nodded and got back into the car. Keith gently closed Lianne's eyes and followed after Jake. They began driving in the direction Veronica and Logan had gone hours earlier. Keith turned on the tracker on Veronica's cell phone and showed the screen to Jake, so he knew where they were headed.  
"We have to get Lamb involved. I may think he's an idiot, but if we follow this by ourselves it might end worse. He can also take care of Lianne's… body."  
Jake pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Keith.  
"Tell him everything and tell him if he's not in his car following us in less than ten minutes I'll personally ensure he will never work any job higher than as a White Castle cashier."  
Keith gave a small smile.  
"You got it, partner."  
There was no time to dwell on the death of someone both had cared for because something more important was at hand. It was simply not an option to lose Veronica. Both knew it.  
============================================================================================

"We need to eat something." Logan said gently.  
They'd been driving for a good two hours and he knew after the events of the day they needed nutrition and hydration.  
"I'm not hungry."  
"You still have to eat, Veronica. We don't know how long we'll be driving for."  
"I can't believe this is really happening." She ignored his last statement and stared blankly out the window. "My mom is dead. Lilly is dead. Celeste is responsible for both and now we have to run away because she can kill us too. Why is this happening?"  
"It isn't fair, I know. But, we can get through this. I bet your father is tracking your cell phone right now. He'll find us."  
"My dad didn't even come home last night. What makes you think he randomly went to the bridge to search for me? I don't want my life to end like this." She whispered.  
"Hey, I won't let anything happen to you. Understand?" Logan's tone was firm enough to get a reaction from Veronica.  
"Okay." She nodded and he gripped her hand.  
"I'm going to stop at the next gas station to fill the tank and get us some food. You will stay in the car and stay out of sight."  
"Shouldn't I call my dad?"  
"No, like I said before our lines could be tapped. Let him find you through the tracker that only he can see"  
"I miss Dick." Veronica whimpered.  
She didn't want to be weak or childish, especially in front of the boy who loved her and was risking his life for her, but she had seen her mother die right in front of her and she was on the run from the killers. She longed to be in Neptune with her playful best friend, doing something normal like watching TV or trying to surf.  
"I know you do, love. We can't call him or anyone else, though."  
She just sniffled. When Logan stopped for gas and food Veronica flipped open her cell phone and looked through the pictures she'd stored there. At the very beginning of the photos was Lilly and one of her and Duncan. Veronica kept going and saw Dick, his open face smiling or making ridiculous faces at her camera. There were many of Logan and some of Mac and Wallace. There were some of her father and Back-up, even one of her bedroom. Memories and people she might never see again.  
_Stop thinking like that, Veronica. Hasn't the world dumped enough shit on you? Haven't you grown layers thick as steel? This can't bring you down. Mom did not die in vain. Celeste will pay for taking Lilly's life. If it's the last thing I do, I will make sure she pays for her sins._  
"It's on the news." Logan said, starting the car again.  
Veronica jumped at his voice, not feeling him enter the car.  
"What is?"  
"The shooting on the Coronado Bridge. The connection to Lilly's murder. You and I are mentioned."  
"What?"  
"Deputy Sachs was giving a statement. The Sheriff is after the real Lilly Kane murderer along with an outside source. He said we were on the run too and asked any other law enforcement to stop and help us if they see us."  
"The outside source… it has to be my dad. But, how did he know what happened so quickly?"  
"I told you he'd find a way. He must have called Lamb and they're driving after us, following the tracker on your phone."  
"Lamb wouldn't do what my dad said just because. There must have been incentive for him… Jake."  
"Kane?"  
"Yes, he must have discovered the truth and found my dad, looking for his help. Jake's connections would make Lamb bow at his feet. For Jake Kane, Lamb would do all this."  
"It's like every skeleton in the closet escaped today."  
"Should we stop at the nearest police station?"  
"I'm not sure. Jake has his connections but so does Celeste. She has the Kane's head of security at her disposal. They must be closer to finding us then your dad and Jake. If they get to us first I doubt any police can help us."  
"If we drive forever my dad can never reach us."  
"I know… we have to stop at a police station then and pray they can protect us."  
"Where are we?"  
"An hour from LA, I think."  
"We're entering Long Beach. It's a city big enough to have a decent police department. Stop there."  
Logan searched for signs indicating the police station and drove in that direction. He prayed Keith Mars and Jake Kane could save them in time.  
"Wait, what's in the envelope?"  
"What envelope?" Veronica was distractedly looking out her window for the police station.  
"The one your mother gave you."  
Veronica stared at the envelope in her lap and exhaled sharply.  
"I'd forgotten about that." She murmured.  
"Do you want me to open it?"  
"No, you're driving. I can do it." She moved to open it and experienced a vague sense of déjà-vu.  
When was the last time an envelope held such meaning? Ah, yes the dreaded paternity test with earth-shaking results.  
"Veronica?"  
She shook her had to clear her mind and opened the envelope. There were various pictures of Veronica with a clear target on her face, like from a sniper. She gasped.  
"This is how they ran my mother out of town. Using me."  
"That fucking witch." Logan snarled, speaking of Celeste.  
"This is a month after Lilly's death. My parents put me into counseling around that time."  
"Did it help?"  
"No." she admitted and Logan's hazel eyes reflected her pain.  
"My dad gave me the best therapist money could buy for about a week. I couldn't handle anymore."  
Veronica pulled out a small tape recorder and a connected wire.  
"This must be how she got Celeste's confession. She wore a wire during one of their conversations."  
"Wow. The Mars family has PI in their blood."  
"I guess so," Veronica felt pride in her mother.  
She hadn't been a horrible human being, like Celeste, instead she'd tried in a way to gather evidence.  
"Do you want to hear the recording?"  
"Not really." She said and played it anyway.  
It was the last conversation Lianne had with Celeste Kane a week before when Clarence found her in a seedy bar and dragged her back to Neptune to throw Veronica off the case. It had backfired of course.  
"There's the confession." Logan said.  
"If we make it back to Neptune this tape, the pictures, and the tapes. It's all we need. We've got her." Veronica felt a smile grace her face.  
Sure they were on the run, but there was actual proof. Lilly had not been killed by Abel Koontz or her brother or Weevil or Logan or any of the suspects of once upon a time. It had been Celeste Kane and soon it would be over.  
"There's the station." Logan stopped the LeBaron in front of the building and went around, opening Veronica's door for her.  
She took his hand and held the envelope in her other arm.  
"Ready when you are."  
"Let's go." She kissed him and they walked into the station that could provide safety and relief.

**Two more chapters peeps. Ok here's the important question. Or important choice. In your reviews please choose between the following options for my next story:  
1) a sequel to this alternate universe where I will try to include VM's season 2 but a lot changed so the plot may completely deviate.( This shall be difficult but I'll do it if you all want it)**

**2) End this story completely. Then, make a separate story where I will give my own spin to Season 2. Season 1 will be like then show had been but Season 2 will be my creation.  
**

**Please choose one guys, I will write what you choose because I want my readers to be happy and follow my writing.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok people we are nearing the end. I think I'm going to have a real ending to this and then start a new story where I do my twist on Season 2. A lot of extra LoVe of course. And extra drama. 1 more chapters! I didn't realize how fast this story went. I feel nostalgic lol.**

Chapter 27  
Veronica washed her face in the Long Beach police department's bathroom. She had been given a toothbrush and comb and was supposed to be in there freshening up, like Logan was in the men's bathroom. Yet, all she could do was stare at her tired, worn-out face. It had been too much in too short a time. A part of her was full of adrenaline and aching to run or face Celeste and get Lilly's murder over with, while another part was stuck in Neptune by the Coronado Bridge mourning the loss of her mother. What part would control her she didn't know. At the moment it was the latter. She took deep breaths to hold in the tears because red, puffy eyes would not make her already haggard appearance better. Instead, she meticulously ran to comb through her tangled locks and brushed her teeth thoroughly. After a final glance at the mirror she exited the bathroom and saw Logan talking to another cop.  
Three cops had already asked them their statements and why they were on the run. It was quite irritating. Hadn't they been watching the news? Jake had made sure all of California was aware of what was occurring. Logan saw her and finished the conversation with the cop to move over to her.  
"Better?"  
"Honestly?"  
"Always."  
"No. It hurts, Logan."  
He didn't have to ask her to explain more. He just knew. They were close enough to know what the other was feeling with a simple glance or touch.  
"I know. Do you want to have a funeral for her when this is all over?"  
"I guess. Funerals are so depressing. You have to wear black and watch the body be lowered into the ground. I always feel like jumping in after to pull it out. People shouldn't be underground where there's darkness and bugs. It feels wrong, you know? At Lilly's funeral I almost did. Jump, I mean. She didn't belong there."  
"Lilly was always alive, even after her death. If I hadn't been afraid my father would beat the shit out of me, I would have worn a bright orange tux or something."  
"Lilly would have loved that. I had a red blouse on, but I didn't have the courage to take off my jacket."  
"Lilly knew."  
"I hope she did."  
She hugged him, placing her head on his chest above his heart and listening to the comforting sound of his steady heartbeat."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." She said, kissing him.  
"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt." A police officer, Captain Brooks was his name, appeared.  
"Yes, officer?"  
"There's someone here to see you. They were desperate and worried looking so I made them sit in the conference room with a strong cup of Joe."  
"Who was it?"  
"I couldn't get a name out of him, but it was a man of average height and he was kinda bald, I think."  
"Dad." Veronica breathed out in relief.  
"Um, sure. What's his name? I need to add it to the sign in sheet."  
"Keith Mars."  
"Gotcha." Captain Brooks moved to the main desk and another officer moved Veronica and Logan to the conference room.  
Veronica ran excitedly into the room.  
"Dad, I'm so glad you're here. How did you make it here so quickly? Dad?" Veronica questioned when the chair in front of her slowly swiveled around.  
It wasn't her father. It wasn't even a man.  
"Hello, Veronica Mars. I'm glad to be here. Can you say the same?" Celeste Kane smirked coldly.  
The conference door slammed shut and when Veronica turned, Clarence Weidman had a thick arm around Logan's neck. Her boyfriend was struggling for breath but his hazel eyes were only on her.  
"Stop! Logan!" she tried to go to him, but Celeste was quick to grab her arm.  
She had a tight grip and Veronica cried out.  
"Let go of me!"  
"Now, now let's not do anything rash, Veronica. If I command it Clarence will choke the life out of your lover over there. Hello, Logan pleasure seeing you again. You don't come to visit anymore."  
Logan glared, all the hate he possessed focused on her. He'd never felt such emotion for anyone, not even his abusive father.  
"You killed Lilly! Your own daughter! How could you? How could you?" Veronica shrieked, still struggling in the rough grip.  
"Yes, I did. And I would be worried about someone else overhearing, but fortunately that's all taken care of. Long Beach was a beautiful place growing up. Some of the police here were my neighbors and fellow classmates. It didn't take much of a talk and some small sums of money to guarantee their help."  
"Oh God." Veronica said, realizing unless her father really found them, not even the police officers around them could help.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. God can't hear you." Celeste narrowed her eyes and pulled out a knife.  
Veronica's eyes widened.  
"Do you want to know how I killed Lilly?" the evil glint in her eyes sent a chill down Veronica's back.  
"It was an ashtray.""  
Celeste smiled.  
"That's right, Veronica. Very good. I knew you did your homework. I got home and there she was, lounging on a pool chair in my house like she owned everything. She was a good-for-nothing little bitch and I was tired of it. She thought she could threaten to ruin my name and my marriage with her tapes? No, that wouldn't be. I had to take care of it. And so I did. That very day I came home, strolled up to the pool and used all my strength to get one good hit. It was all it took. All those years and I never considered ashtray to the head. Thinking back, maybe a knife would have been better. There's more savoring to the moment. Ah, well the past's the past, right? This time I can make it better." She gave Clarence a signal and he stepped forward with some coarse, thick rope.

Five minutes later Veronica and Logan were tied up and placed in chairs directly in front of one another.  
"The best way to obtain information is torture." Celeste laughed. "Torturing the one you love kicks it up a notch."  
Clarence Weidman stood behind Logan's chair and Celeste was in the middle of both chairs.  
"First question. Where are the tapes Lilly hid?"  
Veronica refused to answer.  
"I guess you want to see Logan suffer." Celeste swiftly delivered a stab to Logan's thigh.  
Both he and Veronica cried out in pain.  
"Answer me, Veronica. Or I'll aim for a more important region like the heart or maybe his face. It's a nice face, I'll admit. I see the appeal."  
Veronica glared hatefully at the woman, tears of anger in her blue orbs.  
"They're hidden in my room."  
"Has anyone else seen them?"  
"No one who's alive. You took care of that, didn't you?"  
"I assume you allude to your whore of a mother. Yes, Clarence has perfect aim. He was a sniper for the Russian military once, you know. And Lianne Mars was someone I wanted dead the second I met her. My husband felt another way." She grimaced.  
"He always wanted her. _Never _you. Must have hurt."  
Celeste's eyes burned with rage. She cut the sleeve on Veronica's left arm, getting a large amount of skin as well and leaving a jagged, open cut. Veronica winced at the sudden sting and the blood that poured out.  
"Antagonizing me won't be smart. I knew about Jakes' affair every step of the way, but I wanted more than just love out of our marriage. I stepped in when he made a stupid mistake. _You_. He got that filthy woman pregnant and then felt you were his responsibility. I made sure he let go of that notion."  
"What did you do?" she asked slowly, fearing the answer.  
"I was in my last month of pregnancy. And I hated it! If Jake wanted to destroy our name for a bastard child that was the only child he'd get."  
"You threatened abortion." Veronica gasped.  
"You tried killing Lilly before she was even born!" Logan spat and Veronica didn't have a chance to shout his name in warning before Clarence delivered a blow to his head. It almost knocked him unconscious.  
"Logan!"  
"I'm o-okay. Don't worry about me." He said in a broken voice.  
The hit had made him dizzy and lightheaded.  
"You two are so cute. Young love is a beautiful thing." Celeste remarked.  
"This is between you and me. Let Logan go."  
"It involved him the second he became your beloved. But, hey maybe someone will write a play about you. You two will be better than Romeo and Juliet."  
"You're a cold-hearted bitch. You won't get away with this."  
"This as in murdering my daughter or this as in the mysterious death of a runaway, immature, couple?"  
"Even if you kill us my dad will hunt you down. I have all the proof on the tapes and more."  
"But your father doesn't know about the tapes, isn't that right? Besides, your father will be too busy mourning the loss of his wife and precious daughter to do much else. I won't return to Neptune. If I decide the tapes might be a problem in the future I'll destroy that too. A simple gas leak would explain why your apartment, and all its inner contents, exploded.  
Veronica was starting to feel like it was truly over. This was the end. Stabbed or shot to death in front of the boy she loved by the psychotic woman who killed her best friend and got away with everything. Her father and Jake wouldn't be able to reach them in time. Celeste had all the information she needed and a police station under her control. Veronica was helplessly tied to a chair.  
"Any last words?" Celeste smiled.  
"I'm sorry, Logan. If it weren't for me you wouldn't be here." Veronica's final tears fell as she gazed into his hazel eyes.  
They were so beautifully vibrant, brown mixed with forest green and a light gold speck in between.  
"I love you so much, Veronica Mars. Every second with you has been worth it." Logan said, trying in vain to struggle in his bonds and find a way to save her. Clarence placed a hand on his neck to stop his movements.  
"I love you." She whispered.  
"Truly touching. Farewell, Veronica. If you see my daughter tell her I won." Celeste chuckled before inserting the sharp blade into Veronica's stomach and twisting it painfully, pushing Veronica's chair to the floor with the action.

Logan let out a heart wrenching scream as the love of his life crashed to the floor, the ugly hilt of the blade sticking out of her small body. He'd only seen what was happening in movies. People were stabbed in the stomach, puncturing organs and causing a slow, agonizing death where they bled out horrifically all over the carpet. Seeing it happen to Veronica made him sick. He couldn't even go to her, hold her in his arms. Celeste was still laughing and had taken out a gun to shoot him.  
"Do your worst, bitch." He hissed, tears blurring his vision.  
There were two clear shots that Logan missed through the haze of his tears.  
"No! No! Veronica! Sweetheart, please wake up!" a strained voice shouted.  
Logan's eyes flew open to see Keith Mars kneeling in front of his daughter. Jake was also there, smoking gun in hand. He didn't glance at the bodies of his head of security or his wife. He was focused on the daughter he never claimed. The daughter he could never reach again.  
The three men in the small conference room at the Long Beach Police Department cried tears of pain. What else can you do when the sun in your sky fades forever?


	28. Chapter 28

**The LAST chapter. Please stay tuned for my new story. I haven't chosen a name yet, but it will be my take and rewrite of Season 2. Now to the story.**

Chapter 28  
-2 weeks later—

"How's it going beautiful? Is heaven all it's made out to be? For you I'm sure it is." Logan gave a small chuckle at that.  
It was a quiet Saturday afternoon at the Neptune Cemetery. The particular tombstone in front of him was a special one. A beautiful and lively soul had been laid to rest there, free from evil and the pain caused by Celeste Kane.  
"It hasn't been easy around here without you. I'm sure you know that, though. We all miss you. All the time. It's not that it's gotten easier knowing you're gone, it's just clearer. I had to move on and realize drowning in alcohol and tears was idiotic. I think you'd be proud of me now. After I was released from the hospital I went to the Sheriff's Department and requested emancipation since my father was a crazy child abuser. Sheriff Mars gave me the paper that same day. He's a good man… I'm finally free. I'm not sure where Aaron ended up. Somewhere far away, it's the only place he'd be wanted. Even the latest Mrs. Echolls left him for a richer man. The house is mine now. The Sheriff trusts me enough with my trust fund money. There's quite a lot of cash there. Don't worry I'm a good boy now. Well, 75% of a good boy. I'm trying harder in school and spending time with a group of people who are actually my friends.  
Dick Casablancas turned out to be a great person and Mac keeps him in line the rest of the time. They're entertaining to watch. Wallace is cool plus a basketball superstar. Oh, and guess who finally came around? Duncan. He apologized for being so detached and icy. I wasn't surprised when he confessed he'd been on some medications Celeste forced on him. Who wouldn't be a robot if they gulped down pills for breakfast? He's dating Meg Manning. Little Miss Angelic. She's more interesting than I gave her credit for. And of course there's-well you know. I wish you were around to see us now. I'll always love you, beautiful. You're saved in a special part of my heart. Goodbye." Logan gave a final grin to the grave and blew a kiss to skies.

He left the cemetery and drove to the florist shop. Today was a special day and he couldn't forget the flowers he'd ordered for the occasion. Dick was in charge of the cake, Mac the balloons and decorations. Wallace was music and refreshments.  
_Crap I'm gonna be late_Logan thought after the large flower bouquet was loaded in to the passenger seat of his X-Terra and he was driving towards his house. It was Party Central. Logan loved surprise parties, but this part had stressed him to no end. It had to be perfect. He'd made sure of it.

"Logan! You cut it kind of close, didn't you?" Mac glared as he hurried through his front door, glad the surprise hadn't started yet.  
"Chill, babe. Everything's on schedule. Flowers on the main table." Dick pointed and Logan nodded.  
"Places, people! The main attraction has arrived!" Wallace shouted and all the lights of the room were turned off as the party guests his behind their respective furniture.  
================================================================================

There was silence as the front door of Logan's house was opened and the light was fumbled on.  
"Surprise! Happy Birthday Veronica!" the room erupted.  
The little blonde, who'd jumped at the sight of all her loved ones appearing from random places, laughed out loud.  
"I knew you wouldn't willingly drive me to Logan's for alone time, Dad." Veronica said and Keith Mars chuckled.  
"If I had a choice between surprise party or you and Logan alone in an empty house, it's always the first one." The newly elected sheriff of Neptune said matter-of-factly.  
He knew his little girl was turning 17, but a father always worried.  
"Am I in any trouble?" Logan had approached his girlfriend with a tentative smile.  
"No, but one of my presents better be private naked time later." She said softly, so only he would hear.  
He grinned.  
"That is the Logan Echolls offer."  
He bent to kiss her deeply.  
"Happy Birthday, my love."  
"Thank you, muffin."  
"Don't hog her, dude! Happy-day, Ronnie!" Dick took the girl from Logan and picked her off the floor for a tight, spinning hug.  
"Dick! Put me down _right now!_"  
Everyone laughed as Dick did as he was told and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
"17. That's one year closer to 21." Mac said.  
"I don't see the significance." Veronica replied.  
"Hello? Drinking?"  
Veronica faked confusion.  
"Oh! You meant _legally_. Sure, one year closer."  
Mac laughed and hugged her, Wallace and Meg joining in. Veronica pulled away from the group hug to see Duncan, next in the line of friends.  
"Happy 17th, sis."  
She groaned.  
"I told you to quit calling me that."  
"And I ignored that." Duncan said, hugging his half-sister.  
"That's obvious. Thanks for coming."  
Veronica made her way around the adults next. Alicia Fennell was there, not as Wallace's mom but as Keith's girlfriend. They were a sweet couple that Wallace still complained about, saying being siblings with Veronica Mars would be frightening. Veronica, personally, liked the fact a good, kind-hearted woman like Alicia was with her father, healing him in ways Veronica never could. It had been hard accepting Lianne Mars' death. The funeral was simple and elegant. Veronica wore a navy dress that matched Logan's silk blue tie. There would be no more gloomy funerals for them.  
"Happy birthday." Jake Kane said, slowly stepping closer.  
"Thanks, Jake. How have you been?"  
"Better than I have before. Trust me."

She nodded. He'd suffered a great ordeal, learning his wife had killed his daughter, hidden it with the help of his head of security, killed the woman he'd loved since high school and then stabbed his other daughter.  
Veronica had thought she was dead. There hadn't been a white light, but a warm dimness followed by Lilly's playful voice telling her to 'Fight for her life' and 'Live beautifully for me, sister.'  
Veronica woke up in a bright hospital room staring up at various faces of relief. She'd noticed Logan's wasn't among them, but her father reassured her he was in another room nursing a mild concussion and cuts and waiting to see her. She'd given them all a scare. Unconscious for two days after the surgery that saved her life and left a tiny, white scar on her stomach. An eternal mark proving she was a survivor.  
"Thanks for coming." She finally said.  
"I'm always here when you need me. We're family, Veronica."  
She gave him a hug for that. She would never call him Dad, that title was reserved for the one and only Keith Mars, but Jake was still family. He could be an uncle or family friend or whatever, but he was part of Veronica's life. He had saved her, alongside her father, two weeks before and had grown close to both Veronica and Keith. The two men watched baseball games together and over protectively discussed Logan's intentions concerning her.  
"Cake! Cake!" Dick shouted gleefully when it was time for the birthday song and the blowing of the candles.  
Veronica laughed and smiled at all the people she loved as they sang the song and encouraged her to make a wish.  
_I wish we'll be like this forever. As close as a family. Through thick and thin_ she said in her mind and blew the candles.  
Everyone clapped and whistled. Dick pushed her face into the cake. Veronica made sure to wipe her face on his new shirt.  
"Damn it, Ronnie!' he exclaimed and Mac told him to suck it up.  
===============================================================================

Later, as the adults chatted over coffee in the kitchen, the younger generation joked around or dances to the music. Logan held out a hand to Veronica.  
"May I have this dance?"  
"I don't think you have to ask for this song." She said, "It's the _Cha Cha Slide_."  
Logan winked.  
"Not for long. Wallace?"  
"Gotcha." Wallace changed the music with a press of the stereo's remote.  
Veronica's heart jumped when her favorite song began and Logan swept her into his arms for the slower dance.  
"_Wouldn't it be nice if we were older,  
then we wouldn't have to wait so long.  
And wouldn't it be nice to live together  
in the kind of world where we belong."_ Logan sang in her hear as they swayed.  
Veronica's eyes teared again, but she didn't want to fight them this time.  
"I love you, Logan."  
"I love you more than anything in the world." He replied.  
"And I love this song."  
"Now, it's yours."  
"Oh?"  
"I'm dedicating it to you, babe. They'll play it at our wedding too, I promise."  
Veronica smiled and her tears fell slowly, for once not darkening her face but making it more radiant.  
"I guess I'll marry you. If I have to, you know." She made a sigh of boredom.  
"If you have to? Who else could deal with you, Mars?"  
"I would take offense, but I actually agree with you. I'm only meant for you the way you're only meant for me."  
"Glad you came to your senses, Mars."  
"Don't push it, Echolls."  
He chuckled and the two swayed to a song that would signal their love for decades to come.

From her perch in heaven, Lilly Kane laughed her signature laugh.  
"Happy birthday, sister. Live beautifully."

-**FIN-**

**That was the end to An Unexpected Bond. I love this story and am forever proud of it. I made the end sweet because the characters deserved it after the hell they went to. Stay tuned for my next story. I might even have a chapter done by the end of the day. I love you guys, thanks for all your reviews and favorites and care in this story and in me.**


End file.
